


lost Saiyan lady

by jboy44



Category: Dragon Ball, My Little Pony
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Hi I thought my name was Lyra Heartstring. I thought I was a unicorn, but after my human Obsession gets me in so much trouble Celestia calls me over to talk, I learned the truth. She reveals to me I came out of the mirror portals, so I jumped on through, hoping I was really human. I turns out I'm something better then a human I'm a proud saiyan!





	1. Chapter 1

Lyra was scared and Shaking in the royal castle, as Celestia walked over to her looking at pictures of a damaged part of town, "So all this damage because someone called out human?"

Lyra was shaking and Celestia sighed and said, "Follow me!" she then lead her to a hall of mirrors, "each mirror is a portal to another world that changes one onto that worlds species when coming through. Half of them are human world!"

The Green unicorn's eyes light up brightly! When Celestia point to one broken mirror and said, "And after this I think it's time you know the truth this mirror this broken one was to a human world but you came through as a foal and broke it!"

Lyra's eyes widen as her jaw dropped and her eye twitched, "I'M HUMAN! I'M A HUMAN!" was jumping around with an arc in her back happily chanting that over and over again.

Forcing Celestia to grab her in her magic and say, "How about letting me Finish your origin story?" She sound annoyed, " As I was saying as you as a foal cracked the mirror after coming through I don't know why, I couldn't send you home so to stop your parents for worrying to death about you I used it's remains to cast a memory spell so all would forget about you, and I had you adopted to live a happy life here, but your human obsession I figured it most come form your memories of being born one, so I tell you this so you know you're right and will calm.. down?"

Celestia looked to Lyra who had her horn glow and in five seconds the broken mirror was fixed and she hopped through making it brake once more.

Celestia blinked in shock at what she saw, "She fixed? How not even I can do that!? fixing it was beyond my power how? How in the name of me!?" She asked in shock. She then face hoofed and said, "I'll just settle on she got lucky and found the one spell I missed by luck!" She then trotted away.

Elsewhere in another dimension.

Piccolo was on the look out when his ears twitched as he heard the sound of a mirror braking and came to a passed out young girl, in a white dress, she had short black spikey hair and he noticed something else about the passed out young lady a monkey like tail behind her back!

Piccolo looked curiously as she was passed out by that one mirror they couldn't fix for some reason with appeared to be rebroken.

He put his fingers to his head and said, "A saiyan lady? This bears investigating!" he then closed his eyes and saw the girls memories form birth where he saw form her eyes Goku and chichi, to The mirror to what had just happened and he sighed, "Of Course the first saiyan lady had to be chichi's daughter!" he face palmed in shock.

That is when the girl was starting to wake up and stretched and happily looked at her hands, "I'm human!" She said happily only to here Piccolo say, "Only one half as shown by the tail!"

The girl then looked back to see a monkey tail and looked confused. She then looked to Piccolo's antenna and said, "You're not human?"

Piccolo sighed and said, "No I'm a Namekian and your half saiyan while that memory spell is still in effect there is a way to brake it but you will probably want to know just what you are, because trust me I read your mind, those alicorns are nothing compared to a saiyan!"

The girl got up and followed Piccolo as he walked off.

After one conversation she was looking at her hand making a Ki ball appear in it as easy as a blast of mana when she was a unicorn She then said, "so let me get this straight I'm a Saiyan a warrior race that was enslaved and used as living weapons, till the day the slave owner got fearful leading to us fulfilling the super saiyan legend, and becoming this universe protectors?"

Piccolo nodded and The girl jumped up happily ," AWESOME!" Piccolo rolled his eyes only seeing a more spikey haired Chichi when she was happy.

the girl formally lyra heartstring happily said, "Sweet I can't wait to meet my dad who fight tit for tat with a god!.. Only I can't!" She turned sad as she said, "because they won't know who I am and I don't even have a real name!" She sound so sad.

Piccolo growled as he said, "LET ME FINISH!" The saiyan lady who spend years as a unicorn froze as he said, " here they are seven magic orbs that summon a wish granting dragon known as dragon balls gather all seven and you can wish for them to remember you!"

the saiyan lady smiled, "YES A QUEST TO PROVE MYSELF TO MY HERITAGE!" she then looked at her hands, "But I don't know how to fly!? And all I know is throw the ki blast! And I can't even go super when my siblings did it as a kid!" She then started beating her head on a pillar saying, "I'm a disgrace to the pride of the saiyan race!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he said, "Well she's already acting like a saiyan, Look we have the hyperbolic time chamber. Inside time moves three hundred fifty six times faster or in short one day out here one year in there."

the girl smiled brightly and said, "THEN TEACH ME SENSEI! LIKE YOU TAUGHT MY BROTHERS!"

Piccolo nodded and got up leading her to it, and the next day she walked out in a copy of Goku's Gi, She smiled as she tied her long hair in to a bun making her look like a teenage Chichi wearing Goku's gi and she smiled and bowed to Piccolo, "thank you sensei!"

Piccolo then throw her the dragon radar, "I take it you'll want to do this own your own as a matter of pride?"

She nodded and flow off happily with the thing as she looked at the thing she noticed, "hay three are together, someone else most be looking for them! Oh well there are two wish I'm sure who ever it is will go one each when we meet!" She said smiling as she flow off to the closet ball to her.

Elsewhere.

What looked like Doctor Gero was firing his eye beams to kill someone walking down a desert trail and he walked up to the corpse and pulled out a dragonball form the person's backpack, "and three dragonballs wish for saiyan extinction only four balls away!" His voice robotic in nature.

He then walked off then did a scan to locate the next ball and head off in that direction, "mountain top it just had to be a mountain top in the snow!"

Meanwhile back with our Saiyan lady.

She had land in a jungle and was looking around in trees as she said, "I know it's here but here here!" She then fell over on the ground butt first her tail falling in a stream as she put her hands on her face and sadly saying," I'll never get my family to remember my at this rate, and besides that I honestly hate the princess! I mean they could have wished me home! Dang dirty nag!"

At that point she felt a pain and jumped up to see a large Fish bitting her tail and in a moment she span knocking it off and into a tree where it spat out the four star ball.

She smiled and jumped for joy as she bitched it up and said, "YES! Found it!" She then held her stomach and then looked to the fish, "Well you tried to eat me so turn around is fair play!" she then broke off a branch form a tree and said, "Now hang tie while I start a camp fire!

The fish's eyes widen and a few hours later our former Unicorn was flying off happily with the four star ball tucked into her Gi's pants pocket and her tail tied around her waist, as she followed the radar, and spotted a man with metal parts who's back said kill you, and she noticed he had a bag with a dragonball and she said, "Sir. I'm sorry to bother you but I need that crystalball you have, It's a familiar emergency!"

The man turned around then removed his right hand to reveal a cannon and said, "Super Dodon ray!"

Our girls eyes widen as she fly up to avoid it and he kept firing at her making her avoid it as he said, "I am Mercenary Tao The half organic killing machine! This dragonball will grant my wish of vengeance!"

He then flow up and throw away his left hand to reveal a blade and he was rapidly slashing at our girl.

Our Saiyan lady's eyes widen as she was avoiding blade strikes and mid air till she held out her hands to fire a two hand ki blast that knocked him to the ground," Killing!" She yelled in horror!

Tao got up whipping his face with his hand Cannon as he said, "Why yes for money they give me the money I kill them, right now I'm contract to kill Son Goku! And as I'm not an idiot wishing for his death is the best way to fulfill contract." He said coldly with hate clear in his voice.

That is when our Saiyan lady's tail unwrapped making Tao Gasp as she started to growl as a a red aura appeared form her and she yelled out in a very Chichi voice, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO USE SHENRON TO KILL MY DAD!" She yelled as she flow down and punched the Killer in the chest as his mouth gasped.

At the moment of impact he spat up Blood backed away and fell over holding his gut with his Cannon and he couldn't move his left arm and he looked The former unicorn was staring at him holding the bladed arm. Her look was one of Chichi's rage.

She growled, "thanks to a dumbass nag I've missed enough time with my family! I'm not losing anymore!" in a moment she ripped to robotic limp off making the killer scream as he fell to his side and tried to fire the super Dodon wave but when he fired it did hit.

It hit her in the face it made her look back, but she put her head up not even affect thanks to the angry red aura around her as he slowly backed away in fear firing more dodon rays only for her knock them back as she growled. "

In a quick burst of speed She was on top of him and ripped off the Cannon leaving the cyborg killer armless. She then grabbed his pack and put her own ball in it and put and she throw the back over her shoulder as she looked at him with rage in her eyes and said, "Now think about what you did! BECAUSE NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO NICE!" She yelled sounding like a pissed off saiyan version of Chichi.

Tao then fainted, as the saiyan lady flow off, her aura now white.

she then check the Radar and landed on a small island with a pink house and said, "Hello Anyone home?" She then noticed a turtle and then out walked master Roshi, "yes who's there?"

the old man then adjusted his glasses and saw what looked like a young chichi with a saiyan tail and he's eyes widen in fear, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

The saiyan lady formerly known as Lyra heartstring said, "my radar picked up a dragonball I need for a wish."

Roshi then fearfully throw her the one-star ball and said, "here just leave me in peace!"

She didn't pick up on his fear and happily smiled and put it in her new bag and waved her hand happily to say goodbye as she flow off happily saying," thanks Mr."

After another hour of flying she land on a snow covered mountain top and said, "Ok come on dragonball!" that is when he noticed someone else it looked like an old man with a ribbon like marking with R and r on it on his large hat and she noticed him holding a bag and said, "Oh so your looking for the dragonballs too. Look I only want one wish so how about we just split them?"

the man dropped his bag and held out his hands and said, "My programming is for the destruction of your species I will not share wishes with a dirty Saiyan! Photon Wave!" and in a moment the massive Pink energy blast fired Making our saiyan girl drop her bag and flow out of the blast zone!

She then Held out her hand and fired off an energy wave only for the android to hold his arms out and create barrier that was absorbing the blast but the shock still knocked his hat off revealing a dome filled with computerized parts.

While our Lady saiyan was looking at it he vanished and appeared in air and grabbed her arms form behind as she struggled and screamed, "LET GO OF ME!"

the machine said," I am android 22 the fully robotic double of Dr. Gero who hated Goku for stopping the red ribbon army form taking over the world, my program evolved to allow me a machine to see what he couldn't so long as saiyans breath taking over the world will be impossible, I am absorbing your energy any moment you will black out unable to fight back you will die when I wish for your race's extinction!"

Our saiyan lady screamed in rage as her aura turned red again as she roared, "NO NO NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WILL MEET MY FAMILY! THEY WILL REMEMEBR ME I"VE COME TO FAR TO LOSE! I WON'T LOSE!" She struggled but her rage red Aura was fading as she teared up.

In her mind she pictured Goku and chichi form Piccolo's photos, as she cried, "Mom dad! I'm sorry!" She then pictured Goten form the same photo, " I won't be able to be a big sister!" She was crying as she pictured Gohan Videl and Pan, "Big brother I'm sorry I couldn't be a hero like you, and baby pan,.. my niece… NO!"

She screamed in rage her aura growing more as the Android's scanners where going away wire the aura start to turn orange as her hair spiked up more braking the Bun as her eyes went form Dark saiyan black to Green, her hair appeared to be red for a moment as she yelled, "I WON'T FAIL! I'VE MESSED UP TO MUCH ALREADY! I WON'T LET MY REAL FAMILY DOWN! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE I SWEAR IT ON MY SAIYAN PRIDE!" In a moment her aura and hair turned Golden.

The transformation was complete she was a super saiyan, and in a moment the Android's eyes widen as his hands explode form overload and he tried to fire her eye beams, only for her to vanish through a burst of speed.

In a moment his Scans alerted him and she turned in time to see her behind him and he fired a point blank energy wave at his chest destroying it making arms form the elbow down a lower body and a still working robotic head fall and hit the ground, where She landed.

The android then said, "IT doesn't matter the dragonballs are close enough Shenron by your name I summon you fourth!" as the glow came our saiyan lady blast the head with a one hand golden ki blast destroying and said, "shoot up!"

She then watched as Seven streams of light merged into Shenron who looked at her and said, "I am the eternal dragon Shenron what is your wishes."

She smiled happily and said, "I have two one I wish for the memory spell on my family and friends to be broken so they remember Me, and I fell in to a place called Equestria I wish for them to know my race's story form our enslavement to this moment. I want the nag who took my parents memories of me form them to not only lose her ponies respect but live in fear of what my parents will to do her!"

Shenron nodded as his eyes glow and he said, "your Wishes have been granted." He then glow and broke apart into Seven balls of light that scattered.

our saiyan lady then when back to base and turned as Goku teleport in form the energy signature, at that point she fainted and Goku ran to her catching her and the former unicorn said," Nice to finally meet you dad."

At that moment Shenron's image appeared above Equestria using images to tell the saiyans story.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the son house the next morning the saiyan formerly known as the unicorn Lyra, was passed out on the couch snoring like her Father goku while her parents talked about this.

Chichi growled as she looked at her daughter who she had no memory of till a wish ago as she let out a low growl she was glowing red as she said, "I'm going to murder a pegacorn!"

Goku crossed his arms as Super saiyan god over took him and he looked at his wife and said, "No we are going to kill a winged unicorn! We I'll brake her wings you finish her off with Gohan's old sword so Gohan can be involved."

Chichi looked at her husband in shock and smiled happily ,"Honey I have never felt closer to you. But the thing remains she doesn't even have a real name and she can not go by that name the pegacorn gave her."

Goku rubbed his chin and said, "I've been giving that some though!" chichi looked scared for a moment and Goku rolled his eyes, "What? I can think I just chose not to half the time as you Gohan and Bulma are the smart ones."

Chichi's eyes widen again as her husband continued, "Anyway one time after a spar I asked Vegeta about the rest of my family, Told me I look like my dad but I probably get my heart form my mom Gine, now I never meet my mom, and my daughter needs a name .. so I was thinking."

Chichi put a hand on Goku's face and smiled, "you want to give your daughter your mom's name, I'm sure that would make her very happy if she's were you get your heart form!"

Our Formerly Lost saiyan lady then sat up and said, "Gine Son,.. I like it mom and dad!"

elsewhere in Eqeustria the streets where buzzing about Celestia being a foal napper after all a magic dragon and his clip show confirmed it.

In the Canterlot Castle Celestia was locked in her room.

She sat on her bed and sighed sadly, "I can't even pretend it was to keep a foal safe they had a way to get her back in Shenron, now I've probably made enemy's out of a species that have been made in the harden warriors with masterly over magic beyond even an Alicorn's understanding. A Race who normally seem to want to protect to make up for the deeds of while in slaved. I've probably doomed Equestria."

That is when she heard a voice say, "No just yourself!"

She then turned to see a tall bipedal car person in a strange outfit and got up her horn glowing but she was forced down to the ground by the pressure of a purple aura around him.

the cat laughed as he said, "You really should have paid attention to Shenron's clip show I am Beerus god of destruction of the seventh universe!"

Celestia's eyes widen in horror she was about to strike a god and Beerus walked to her and said, "Now not only have you broken the law multiple times. One by kidnapping a kid, even if you can use stupidity as a reason for thinking you kept her safe, there is still the rest!"

He then held out two fingers as he circled her, "Two your planet is in a pocket dimension outside the twelve universe out side of the omnikings Zeno, and Zeno's watch, that is a punishment worth of everything on this planet being erased. Not killed, death can be undone, Erasing is permanent, you could make your whole world be deader then dead!"

Celestia's eyes widen, and cried, "I'm the foalish one who did this! Please only punish me!" She said sadly.

Beerus smirked and said, "Trust me as a personal friend of the family who's daughter you stole, I know they personally won't want it any other way. So sense I'm the nicest destroyer god there is proven by the fact I can say I have friends. I'm going to cut you a deal my little pony!"

He then got down and said, "confess to your crime and face what did publicly and come to universe Seven to face a punishment though up by the saiyan race. I'll give them a month till then you'll be locked up in my temple. I'll even save you your world form being erased by having it moved to a solar system in universe Six, as it won't look right for me to take a planet. But I guess that would make your magic mirror pocket dimensions merge with corresponding universe I could get in trouble but the kings love Goku so much I'll just have him say it was his idea and I'll be fine!"

Celestia nodded and sighed," I'll accept your deal merciful god of destruction Beerus!"

Beerus rolled his eyes and face palmed, "merciful see this is why the other gods of destruction mock me even my own twin! Well come along princess" he then snapped letting her get up, "you have announcements to make the final ones."

Elsewhere back on earth Chichi was looking out a window seeing Goten and Gine sparing outside as super saiyan now normally she would come plain about it making them look like delinquents but right now she only cared that her baby girl was home again.

Chichi then froze as she realized how much time they missed and she yelled out, "GOKU GET IN HERE WE GOT PARENT STUFF TO TALK ABOUT!"

Goku then teleport in, "ok but I was watching.. Oh you where watching Goten and Gine spar too and you aren't yelling?"

chichi crossed her arms, "based on what has happened I'm over looking it as she is finally bonding with one of her brothers, now she needs to bond with the other one and you, Plus she's to old to get in to a school so the only carrier she has available is a fighter! So Goku I can't believe I'm saying this but Go get Gohan and take your kids and a father children training trip!" she said pointing at a now jaw dropped Goku.

Goku quickly put his hand on her forehead and said, "honey are you feeling ok? Because your scaring me! And I kind of like it!"

Chichi rolled her eyes and said, "Irony. Lots of irony right now, But I feel fine other then it's weird to have said that, as I know while us killing the pegacorn will make us feel better I've though about it the one to beat the nag should be the one she wrong, It should be our baby girl who goes super saiyan blue to beat the hooved bitch!"

Goku smiled and said, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you! I'm so happy, but if you want me to train her to go that far than, you should let me train Gohan, he's got more potential now then old kai unlocked thanks to good old zenkais form the tournament of power, plus Goten has been stuck at super saiyan one for to long!"

Chichi nodded and said, "Goku the whole point of this is for it to be family bonding I won't have it any other way!" she then blinked not believing she said that, at with point Goku picked her up and span her around happily before he kissed her check.

Goku smiled up at his wife and said, "you should come to honey she needs to bond with her mom and besides I've been wanting to teach you how to fly and do the Kamehameha sense I proposed. I mean I won't be there to chase away all the jerks off our baby girl."

Chichi smiled and said, "really you'll teach me to fly and Kamehameha?"

Goku then happily said, "yeah just think about it Son family Kamehameha!"

Chichi giggled and said, "Oh Goku, I love you my lunk headed alien husband."

That is when the ground shock a little and Whis showed up and said, "Sorry to interrupt what looks like a very touching moment but we've had some developments starting with Beerus took up your lost daughter's case herself, and cleaning up the kidnappers other law breaking messes so innocent show lead don't get erased."

Elsewhere Gohan was out over the forest in his Gi he crushed his glasses.

He looked at his reflection in a lake he was in his ultimate Gohan state and in a moment he went super on top of it he felt the power boost as he looked at his hand, "good old Zenkai I got so many ultimate isn't the strongest I can be anymore! Now if super works on top of it then so too most two!"

he then went two and felt the boost as he thought about his sister, "I failed my family once! I was her big brother I should have kept her safe!" he though about his daughter Videl and Goten as he yelled and took on super saiyan three again feeling the power boost.

Gohan looked at himself his ultimate form's bangs remained he throw a punch and said, "I feel it. I'm about as strong as that was after he lost god in his first fight against Beerus, But it's still not enough!"

Gohan growled as he closed his eyes and looked in side and said, "Come on potential I know I haven't been good to you in a long time but I need you! I'm on the edge of the power beyond super saiyan I wanted for so long!"

he closed his eyes and looked deep inside of himself and that's when he heard it the roar of the great apeand he growled took making his power rise as his tail swung behind hind him and became red.

Gohan also began to flash and change his hair becoming short and black for a few seconds his shirt vanishing for a moment to reveal red fur over everything but his hands pectorals abs neck and head.

Ad with point his eyes shot up they had a red lines around them as he let out a great ape like roar as the image of a golden grade ape roared behind him and his power sky rocketed as he kept the newer form.

Gohan looked at his hand and to his reflection as he smirked at it felt his power he then heard a whistle and turned to see his dad, little brother and Gine and Goku said, "Wow son look at you, you finally found the new form you where looking for."

Goku then powered up to Blue and got in a stance, "We most see how it handles against Blue!"

Gohan got into his own stance mirroring his dad's and said, "Sure! And Little sister nice to meet you!" In a moment Father and Son charged at eachother and there fist locked making a shock wave.

Gine then yelled, "GO DAD!"

Goten then cheered up, "GO GOHAN!"

Father and Son trade blows rapidly both yelling, "Ataatatatat" as they swung at eachother.

Goku was about to fire a Ki blast but Gohan vanished through speed and appeared behind his father and throw a punch that generated a golden Dragon aura, as it hit Goku in the back and sent him flying a cross the lake.

Goku stopped himself mid air over the water as he turned and smiled, "you laughed your self dragon fist!" he said proudly

Gohan smirked as he cupped his hands together and charged a sphere Something Goku Copied and they both chanted, "Ka…me..ha…me…ha!" both's Kamehameha waves fired into a beam struggle.

Goku's was slowly pushing back Gohan's So Gine and Goten appeared by there brother's side and went super! Five seconds later the two Siblings fired there own Kamehamehas with mixed with there brothers letting them hold back there super saiyan blue father.

Goku smiled and said, "oh so now it's my kids vs me! Well less holding back then!" his aura then flared making his energy wave push back his kids!

Gohan yelled making his aura Flare golden before turning red making his part of the wave grow, with triggered Goku to say, "Oh you learned Kaio-ken through mimicry! How nice son!"

Goten then yelled too his tail swinging behind him as his hair spiked up making his aura spark with lighting he had unlocked two!

Gine smirked and yelled gaining the spikier hair and lighting sparks of super saiyan two already, then in a moment her aura grow and turned red as she growled it wasn't Kaio-ken it was the rage she got form her mom.

The Struggle between parent and his children's energy beam remained stalemated.

Goku was smiling with pride as he said, "I'm so happy! And proud of you all KAIO-KEN!" the red aura then appeared over his blue aura making his power double and his blast pushed his kid's blast back, he then yelled out, "TIMES.. TWENTY!" In a moment Goku's Kamehameha overwhelmed his kid's one making them all fly away to avoid it before appearing through speed around there father going in for a punch.

Goku grabbed Gohan and Goten's fist, while his left leg was raised behind him blocking Gine's punch as he said, " nice team work with all the time we all missed together taken in to account."

Watching form the sideline was chichi who smiled as her family was bonding and she said, "Well at least Gohan's new form doesn't look like a delinquent." On her back was a large amount of box launches, "But still our earth merged with a different one and histories blended that is asking for trouble Whis!"

Back in the fight the Son kids had jumped back and apart and fired energy waves form three different angles only for Goku to instant transmit out of the way where Gohan smirked as he moved his hand making his wave bend to go after his dad.

Goku kept transmitting to avoid the moving blast till he stopped and fired a Ki blast to destroy it, "Nice trick! Solid sibling team work slash bond here!"

Elsewhere in a school called Canterlot high seven friends where hanging around a statue.

one of them who was the human counterpart of Applejack was reading over her friend Sunset shimmer's shoulder, "I mean I don't know what's worst Hercule being fake, or the fact I know who he is could be because of our histories being rewritten."

the purple girl who was the human counterpart of the princess of friendship said, "I know! No telling what could happen. Thanks to this!"

The pink girl named Pinkie pie nodded and said, "I mean I don't want to throw a happy we hade our lives rewritten party!" she sound said.

Rainbow dash crossed her arms, "I loved ponying up to get wings for flying but I didn't need wings to fly that's crazy, now I feel silly for using them as a crutch!"

Fluttershy just let out an "eep! Well at least we have friendly aliens protecting us!"

Rarity adjusted her hair and nodded, "yes well something most be said about, that along with the worry wardrobe chose of our heroes both real and fake!"

Sunset looked at her confused and said, "Rarity only you could focus on that! Anyway I guess the old saying is true, the longer you live the bigger your mess ups get is true, I thought that nag was crazy but no She was right as this was a big one! Celestia! A big one!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses as her dog spike popped his head out of her backpack and said, "what are you going to do about it go on a quest for the truth to try and figure out what's changed in all our lives by finding the Saiyan incase you didn't read it says hidden alien raise."

Sunset rubbed her chin and said, "That sounds like an idea we have a few weeks off for school coming on and the letter mentioned where the two families live, one at the brief mansion, can't go there a cabin In the woods, at the foot of mount paozu."

Spike sighed and said, "Does no one understand sarcasm form a dog?"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

In the Mount Paozu Area the Seven girls where walking with backpacks on.

Rainbow dash then looked around and comment on something, "So what's the plan high we're a group of kids who know your aliens because our friend is is a unicorn turned human, making her kind of your daughter's opposite and her princess pen pal told us about it and we want to say sorry and maybe learn magic martial arts?" Asked with a blink.

Sunset turned around and looked confused, "I'm more interesting and making sure they know ponies aren't child nappers, That's just Celestia! While learning how to use human magic and fly would be cool, I'm more worried about making up for my stupid former teacher." She said flatly.

Fluttershy was shy as she noticed a bird land on her fingers and she happily asked, "Hi little guy we're looking for Saiyans you seen any Space people?"

The bird tweeted and Fluttershy's eyes said, "She said she saw a green guy with antennas throw up an age by the lake! Sorry don't know what a saiyan is, but I know the green egg throw upper is an Alien as that was just weird."

The other girls looked on even Pinkie pie looked weirded out and said, "Wait didn't the note mention something about a race that did that, Namaks? Maybe?"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and blinked before saying "Yes it mentioned him as a family friend who was the first martial arts teacher of a lot of saiyan, who wasn't family."

Applejack adjusted her hat, "then Ask the little bird for directions Fluttershy we got a lead!"

Rarity fanned herself and said, "But what if the alien isn't friendly I mean it did just become a parent might be territorial at the moment!"

Spike then popped out of Twilight's bag, and spoke up , "this is the closet any alien hunting trip has come to finding aliens."

That is when they heard a roar and turned to see a T-rex roaring at them and all sevens girls start running as Pinkie pie screamed, "I THOUGHT THEY WHERE ALL DEAD!" she was crying.

Sunset was pale as she said, "while clearly in the other earth ours got merged with that isn't the case."

Fluttershy was crying a lot and said, "It's saying such horrible things! Dinosaurs are big fat Jerk faces!"

Rainbow dash was looking back at there dust cloud and at the T-rex, "How has it not caught us yet! And wait Rarity can't you just make one of those magic shields?"

Rarity's eyes widen as she did that and the T-rex ran right in to and was knocked out on impact and she panted, "right so scared we forgot about our super heroes!"

Spike panted out in a fearful tone, "Thank goodness I already went for a walk!"

Pinkie pie panted and said, "Now let's get a move on before it wakes up! "They all then got a move on and before long they froze and looked around they didn't know where they came from.

Applejack sighed and fell over, "We got chased by a T-rex so much we got lost! Just great!"

Sunset shimmer looked around and snapped her fingers, "Wait Rainbow dash you can pony up and flow up and get the lay out and see with way to go to get somewhere!"

Rainbow dash closed her eyes and ponied up and flow up as she said, "Funny a few days ago I would be screaming how awesome having wings was, but now I know better it's a cheat for those who aren't awesome enough to fly with out them!" She then looked up and spotted what looked like a Farm and yelled out, "Farm that way!"

Sunset blinked before saying, "Wait the saiyans we're looking for live on a farm!"

Rainbow dash then landed and they walked forward to see the house and hide behind trees and spotted A girl with a tail walking around before she started using Ki blast to blow the field.

The girls jaws dropped and Spike spoke up, "And first alien hunting party to find Aliens now what ladies?" he said sounding sassy.

That is when the Girl stopped and yelled out, "I CAN SENSE YOU ARE THERE SO COME OUT I'M I'M BLASTING!" she then cupped her hands charging a ball as the Seven girls came out hands up, and the energy blast vanished midcharging.

The girl blinked before waving, "Oh Hi I'm Gine Son! What brings you over here? Wait? Hair looks like bacon aren't you that sunset shimmer girl who chose to be human through the mirror?"

Sunset nodded and held her hands up scared, " yes and I want to say Sorry to your parents on behalf of my former race."

Gine then turned and yelled, "MOM DAD WE GOT GUEST THERE HERE TO TRY AND SAY SORRY FOR THE KIDNAPPING ALICORN!"

A women screaming was heard followed by the house being covered in a red Glow could Then Goku yelled out," RAN FOR YOUR LIVES I'LL HOLD HER BACK TILL SHE CALMS DOWN SOME! THANK GOODNESS GOTEN IS AT BULMA'S RIGHT NOW!"

Elsewhere a universe away.

In Twilight sparkle's Castle the princess of friendship was growling at a stack of paper work as she said, "No wonder the nag went foalnapping crazy This is bucking ridiculous!"

That is when Rainbow dash trotted in looking at her wings sadly, "Wings are nothing! You don't need them to fly! I saw Starlight doing that using magic to fly thing! I took so much pride in something turns out you don't even need! But at least I know my family is my real family."

Twilight rolled her eyes, " Yes makes me wonder if she did this before and if we have any other ponies who aren't what they where born!.. You know what I'm tagging in Cadence She can take her of second prince now! It's just an hour early. Come on let's get the girls we're going on an adoption record hunt to try and figure this out!" she said flapping her wings as she hovered above the air before flying out the open window.

Rainbow dash looked at the window thinking about it but instead chose to use the door, "I'm not ready to love my wings again yet!"

Elsewhere back at the Son family house.

The seven girls where sitting around a table hair wrecked shaking wide eyed as Chichi poured Tea for them all as she said, "I am so sorry about my freak out! Like any mother who's child was kidnapped then had her memory erased of them it's become a real berserk button."

Pinkie pie took a sip and looked to a picture with the Ox king in it and said, "it's ok.. Wait why are you with a king in that picture?"

Gine blinked as she entered, "That's just grandpa?"

Rarity then spat her tea out as did the other girls, "Wait your grandpa's a king do you realize that makes you a princess?"

Gine looked at herself and said, "I don't see anything special about me, I mean I still have my tail but that's only because unlike my brothers I keep it around my waist away form doors. Gee I guess I'm just a saiyan." Her tone make it sound like she could either be joking or messing with them no one could tell.

Sunset pulled out a book and wrote in it, "I'm just going to send a message to my penpal form another universe using my page journal. Dear Equestrian Twilight sparkle We found the saiyan, her real name is Gine and her grandpa is a King. Signed Sunset Shimmer." She then closed the book and put it away into her backpack.

Fluttershy then held her hand up, "I'm sorry along the way we heard about a green alien throwing up an egg by a lake." She said shaking.

Gine blinked and said, "I didn't think I hit Mr. Piccolo that hard in the gut, in the spar?"

Goku then blinked as he teleported in and said, "to be fair to piccolo You did go super saiyan two out of nowhere and instant transmissioned in for a point blank punch, the same kind that made Cell throw up eighteen." He sound proud.

Chichi then grabbed Goku and pulled him a side while saying, "Parents meeting!"

Chichi crossed her arms and said, "We have seven girls who know about us who came to try and be friendly, and I would love for our Daughter to have some friends."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and whispered, "So what don't instant transmission them home and have them spend the day or whatever, got it, besides the Blue one looks like she is holding back a scream of train me, So I think she would make a great friend for a saiyan."

Chichi smiled and kissed his check before saying, "Same page, this whole thing besides making our family whole again, as really brought us in synch honey."

Goku nodded and said, "I know right now." He then looked to the girls who looked nervous and point to the Blue one, "I can sense you want to learn how to use ki so let it out before you explode all over our living room!"

Rainbow dash then happily took a deep breath and yelled, "TEACH ME HOW TO FLY WITH OUT WINGS AND SHOOT ENERGY BLAST PLEASE OH NOBLE SPACEMAN!"

Almost everyone was rubbing the inside of there ears with a finger for a moment before Goku said," Ok then I suppose that gives me a reason to check to see if Gine has a grip of the basics but only if it's all of you!" he said happily!"

Rainbow dash ponied up and quickly pulled her friends out as they let out a yell, and Gine followed suit.

Meanwhile in Beerus Temple.

Whis walked up to a cell holding Celestia who was looking depressed and he said, "Well I got the votes in, the saiyans said, you've lost your pride honor, love and respect of those you once lead and protect, plus you can't go home, that's punishment enough."

Celestia's eyes widen as Whis opened the cell and said, "so get a move on!" he said in his normal tone.

The Former princess of the Sun walked out stretching her wings as she teared up in shock, "such mercy.. not even Ponies can show such mercy." She sound sad as she spread her Wings to fly away from the destroyer god's Temple only to stop for a moment to hear yelling.

she turned to See Beerus and what looked like a more heavy set version of him arguing she hide away and listened in.

Beerus growled in rage, "Champa my dear twin I gave you a new planet! Be happy!" he said slamming the table.

Champa growled and said, "I don't want those useless ponies Take them or I'll destroy the whole dam thing!"

Celestia's eyes widen but she calmed when Beerus spoke up, he sound angry, "Then how about a bet! We build teams of five, no one form the tournament of power! And we battle like we once had! Winning team decide the fate, My team win are bond by divine honor to never destroy them or there would, you win well it's your universe your call!"

Champa growled, "Why should I bother I came to show them mercy of coming here I could blast them if I want to!" he sound mad.

Beerus growled as he got up and crossed his arms behind his back, "How about this you win and you get to take one of my planets for free as a bonus for accepting."

Champa Rubbed his chin and said, "well now my earth hasn't invented instant Ramen yet so agreed."

Celestia blinked before she saw a cup marked instant Ramen Beerus was now eating form and she blinked and whispered, "My ponies fates are only spared for now because of food?" he then flow off form the Temple through space not knowing where she was going form there.

the next morning in Universe seven.

the seven girls where waking up in make shift Pallets on the son family house there hair messing in what looked like pajamas they packed.

Rainbow dash rubbed her neck and looked at her hand and made a little ball of light, "all day and that's all I got! Yet Pinkie pie is already Doing the Kamehameha!" She said to herself.

Sunset shimmer stretched and said, "Rainbow you heard Goku she has the gift of Mimicry she's was just born lucky."

Twilight yawned and said, "that's the best nightsleep sense I transferred to Canterlot high!" Other girls looked at her curiously!

then the ground shock and chichi came in with a yawn, "Great beerus is here!"

Rarity was about to ask and chichi just calmly said, "he's the God of destruction of this universe and some how friend of my husband!"

The girl's eyes widen in Shock before they ran out the door and cracked it to see what was going on and they could over hear Goku and Beerus talking.

Goku rubbed his chin, "ok let me get this straight. Your brother doesn't want the ponies planet, and you can't take it so to stop him form blowing them up now, You offered him a challenge where if his team wins you gets this earth and be blows up the ponies, but if we win he can't blow up the planet, and he only agreed because his earth doesn't have instant Ramen."

Beerus gave a flat," yes!"

The girls raised and eye brow and Sunset whispered," I knew it was the food of the gods!"

Goku then went on and said, "ok so now no one form the tournament of power can be on our five person team, Ok My daughter's a natural she already has super saiyan two I'm sure she'll be good, Buu got board and made a wife the same way he was made, That's three!"

Goku then count on his fingers, "namaks grow up fast so sense it's in six months I'm sure Banjo will be read, can't believe piccolo named him that! Ok that's four, and as Coach I have to find a fifth fast!"

Beerus nodded and said, "yes very much now if you don't mind my Ramen should be done cooling by now!" he then vanished quickly.

Fluttershy blinked and comment, "Well this is weird." That is when they jumped when they heard a little boy said, "No it's just Monday!"

The girls jumped and turned around to see Goten yawning in his Pajamas, "Plus it's to early for jumping, Belly needs food."

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day on the look out the Seven human Teenagers well six and one unicorn in human form where on the look out hanging around the time chamber.

Rarity was holding on to a pole shaking as she repeated, "How does it just hang here! How does it just hang in the air!?" Over and over again clearly scared.

Pinkie pie was staring wide eyed at the floor saying, "How do all the squares made a circle?"

Applejack blinked as she looked to Mr. Popo watering plants as she said, "I'm more weirded out by the Genie I mean Do I ask him for wishes or is that only eternal dragons!?"

Mr. Pop then looked up and said, "My last master wished me Free so I decide to watch after his old home and assist all the guardians of the look out that came after him!" he said happily.

Applejack blinked and said, "he has some really good hearing."

Fluttershy sitting down looking at her Feet going, "so how much longer till Piccolo and Banjo get out of the place?"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, "they just got in .." She was the ncut off by Dende saying, "four more hours and they are out!"

With made the Purple girl blink in shock as she looked at the door, "How could twenty eyes pass by so much? Is the temporal displaying energies leaking past the door making a miniature version of the affect to affect the look out?"

Spike popped out and happily said, "Don't know what you just said, but it sounded nerdy! It's a magical floating building in the sky where aliens look after the planet, Don't over think it Twilight!"

Sunset was looking up in the air as Gohan in his base form sparing against Gine in the air he was blocking his younger sister's every hit with ease. "How? She's super? How powerful is he?"

That is when the unicorn turned human turned and blinked to see Rainbow dash hovering a few inches off the ground before falling on her but and she growled, and the rainbow haired girl yelled, "I WILL GET THIS!"

That is when the Door opened and Piccolo and another namek walked the other Namek had a similar outfit to Piccolo but his cage didn't have the shoulder pads nor Piccolo's had revealing a head fin making it look like he had a mohawk.

the other Namek was just shorter then Piccolo That is when Gine landed and held her hand out to the other alien, "Hi you most be Banjo I'm Gine?"

Banjo just walked past her and Gine blinked before saying, "Mini Piccolo!"

That is when Goku teleported in with Buu and another majin this one female.

She was more human shaped and blue in color, she had more head tails most of with where styled like hair making it look like she had blue hair in a pony tail thanks to the longer one I nthe back. She had one purple pants Black slipper like shoes, a white sash around her waist. She had a white mini top and a purple version of her husband vest, along with black arm bands leaving her blue three finger two nailed hand uncovered.

Mrs. Buu smiled and waved and said, "Hi Mrs. Buu ready to help friends out!" She said happily as her husband cheered too.

Gine then blinked and smiled, "Ok how do we do this? I mean only two can go in for the full year affect?"

Gohan landed and said, "I've been thinking about that while sparing against you sis!" Gine looked insulted for a moment as Gohan continued, "Ok now I highly tough Buu is going to want to spare against his wife so she need someone else to train with I think you would be suited for that Gine!"

Gine crossed her arms, "fine but after that I head in with dad to learn how to go super saiyan three!"

Buu smiled happily and said, "then Buu go in with ever friend wants to go in next!" he said happily as always.

They all nodded and broke apart, as Gine and Mrs. Buu went in to the chamber walking right past Twilight who was trying to figure out how four hours passed so fast.

Goku then Rubbed his chin and looked to Gohan and said, "To bad we can't think of a fifth fighter and just giving the other team an auto win as we are short a fighter isn't looking good!"

Gohan rubbed his chin as he said, "I've been thinking about that the only other saiyan we know is Tarble and as he didn't leave his phone number or any other way to contact him. We can only see him again through a wish on the dragonballs with were just used and are there by recharging."

Goku then snapped his fingers, "But the namek dragonballs are still Charged! Dende I need your Namek langue skills to make wishes with Porunga!" he then pulled out a dragon radar.

At that Moment Rainbow dash got up and said, "Can I come? I want to see a dragon and another planet?" she put her hands together.

Goku smiled and said, "Sure just hold on!" Dende then touched Goku's shoulder as Rainbow dash hugged the Saiyan and they teleported away through instant transmission.

Once somewhere else Rainbow dash looked around Green sky screen oceans and fields of blue grass she picked some of the grass up looking at it strangely, "this is something! I was expecting something stranger looking! Though?" she then put the grass in her pocket.

Goku rolled his eyes and pulled out his Radar, "This should he easy all the villages guard a dragonball so looks like the first one is just behind the mountain over there!" Goku point and they walked off.

Rainbow dash blinked, "Darn it I want an adventure well still on another planet!" she said going for sound disappoint to pumped midsentence.

As soon as they came to the village one of the Nameks walked up to them using a walking stick and said, "Hello there Goku, Dende. I take it another crisis calls for more dragon power?"

Goku nodded as they got hand the massive four star ball and Goku took it and Rainbow dash's eyes widen at the size of it.

Later on.

On top of a Namekian Dende was standing before the balls with Goku and Rainbow dash and Dende held out his hands and called out, " "takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!"

A second later a light shoot up as the sky darkened and Rainbow dashes eyes widened as Porunga appeared and she fell backwards on to her but and said, "Well it is an alien dragon!" she sound scared.

Porunga looked at them and said, "I am Porunga the dragon of dreams. State your wish in the native tongue of Namek and it shall be grant along with two others."

Dende smiled happily as he said, "Ok we know he won't move someone unless they want to so." He then spoke in Namek and Porunga nodded as Rainbow dash blinked as she heard a voice.

Goku then said, "Hi Tarble it's me Goku we're calling you on magic dragon power!"

Tarble's yell of shock made it clear he was startled and as he panted Goku said, "Look a planet is on the line and the only way to save it is for us to win a tournament for me and your Brother's friend Beerus!"

Tarble then yelled in shock "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he was clearly shocked.

Porunga coughed and said, "Will you allow me to teleport you to take part and save the lives of a world? Or will you let them die?"

Tarble's voice sound nervous, "I was never much of a fighter but I can't let others come to harm I'll do it just give me a moment to get Gure"

there was a pause then Tarble said, "Ready bring us both!"

Dende then spoke in Namek as the dragon snapped his fingers making Tarble and his wife Gure appear Rainbow dash blinked at the little alien before shrugging it off.

Porunga then spoke up and said, "last wish?"

While Dende stuttered Goku ask, "can you unlock super saiyan?" the dragon nodded. Dende's eyes widen at the statement before speaking in Namek's dead langue once more.

In a moment Tarble who looked confused's eyes widen as Porunga held his hand over him and in a moment the kind heart saiyan felt his power sky rocket as his hair and aura turned golden making Gure cover her face in shock.

Tarble looked at himself in confusion and Porunga said, "Your wish for Tarble's dormant ability to become a super saiyan to be awakened has been grant! Along with your other wishes!" the dragon then vanished as the balls scattered.

Tarble made a fist as Rainbow dash blinked in shock, Tarble then returned to his base form only to transform again by his own will before returning to normal, with a prideful smirk as he said, "Weak was I father? I'm a super saiyan!" He sound so much like his older brother Vegeta it wasn't funny.

Meanwhile back on the lookout.

Twilight was looking around before she jumped when she heard Gine say, "Hi!"

Twilight panted and looked at her, "Ok how the hell was that a day!? And how did you get here!?"

Gine put two fingers on her forehead, " I've already spend some time in the time chamber with my dad and learned instant transmission so while I'm waiting for him to comeback I thought I would ask about something."

Twilight blinked but Gine said, "I overheard you say the night on my home's floor was the best night's sleep you had sense transferring?"

Twilight sided and sat down she was with out Spike so she let her true feelings shock as she teared up, "well it started at crystal prep a horrible school with horrible bullies and horrible person running it, I was friendless and bullied, so after finding friends in Canterlot high I transferred and apparent angered my family by braking tradition and it's been yelling arguments and all kinds of other stuff ever sense to try and bully and pressure me into going back to that horrible place!" she cried.

Gine then sat down next to her and patted her back, "I see a lot of myself in you! Well reverse of me!" she said as she spoke up, "My adopted family want me to be normal stop liking and believing in humans and be a unicorn who plays music like them! But that's not me! I always hated music and hated that by equestria's standards that was my talent. I know better now, now that I'm finally me!"

Gine then cleared her throat and looked to Twilight and said, "Point is you get two sets of parents in your life, blood and surrogate. Now one pair is going to be horrible and one pair your real ones. My birth parents are my real ones as they love me and want me to be me! Your birth parents are the opposite of mine get what I'm saying?"

Twilight blinked and held her check, "Sometimes Blood is not what makes a family?" Gine nodded. Twilight sighed and said, " Well if you are right I'm going to find a set of parent figures I'm not connect to with blood and they are going to be my real family."

Gine then Jumped up and said, "Well my dad's back so I have to be off and just think about it Twilight and if you don't want to go home I'm sure you can crush with the one of us! And remember while you haven't find a real family you are not alone!"

Twilight nodded on that as she whipped her tears as Gine instant transmissioned away and she got up, "She's right time to go talk to the other girls about this."

Later on that day Twilight was helping chichi cook as She said, "Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Son."

Chichi smiled in a mother way and said, "It's nothing it's nice to have another helping hand around here, and honestly no one should have be yelled out for having a school they want to go to, it just doesn't make sense!" she said clearly confused by Twilight's parent's actions.

Twilight smiled as she star to cut carrot and said, "Thanks but I wonder why my friends want to stay at the look out tonight though?"

Chichi rolled her eyes, " Well now I've only know them for a day but I'll say, Rarity to shocked to leave, Fluttershy is having to much fun with the species of birds that now currently only live up there, Rainbow dash is bugging someone for flying listens so she doesn't have to use her wing, Sunset is trying to learn all she can about key, Pinkie pie is to over stimulated form everything to clam down, and Applejack well I'm on a lost for her."

That is when Twilight spotted Applejack riding down on a flying carpet and hopping up to open the door and run in, "Twilight you won't believe this they have a time machine up there! And it erases the fact you where there when you leave! I finally got to say goodbye to my parents!" She held her heart and smiled happily with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Twilight blinked understanding it and nodded, "I'm happy you got closure Applejack!"

Chichi smiled and said, " that's good now ever close the door or leave, you left it wide open!"

Applejack nodded and closed it and said, "sorry Mrs. Son"

Elsewhere.

Beerus was in space on the edge of his universe and his Twins with Whis and said, "Ok Whis this time the ring is ours to create, So Whis first we need something to put it on sense the last super dragonball isn't here." He said with his hands behind his back.

Whis then created half of a planet with his staff with a smile in red and gave it a dome around it holding in air as they two fly in to it.

Beerus sniffed and said, "nice clean fresh now that we have our plat four we need stands and the ring it's self!"

Whis nodded and tapped his staff making a large floating golden ring appear, "I thought we could use some class for it!" he then waved his hands recreating the same stands as he made in the last tournament of destroyers.

Beerus smiled and looked around flying up to the ring as he walked on it, "Nice level smooth clean, it'll do now for the pictures of my brother and me and please make my brothers as realistic as possible!" Whis then tapped and to giant pictures of the twin destroyer gods.

the seventh universe's God of destruction smiled, "Good very nice Whis now I know my brother has told the ponies about there fate being linked to this so I want you to give them one large TV to broadcast the fight to them so they can relax as our guys win."

Whis chuckled, "Well aren't we confident sir."

Beerus looked to the angel and said, "why wouldn't I be I have trust in my friends they have never failed me yet, Plus Gine is motivate as she knowns a few of them personally, plus as the daughter of Goku she can't fail, if all else fails I'm sure she will finish off the last of them, no matter what kinds of tricks my brother pulls."

Whis nodded and said, "the ponies are happy to hear this sir!" he said looking in to his staff.

Beerus growls as he said, "you know filming someone without permission is a crime in some place Whis!"

Whis then giggled and said, " yes but not here Sir."

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the Brief family house

In cube with the Saiyan families, Piccolo, Dende, the supreme Kais, Sunset and the six human counterparts of the elements of harmony and Beerus as Whis looked to the Majin arriving.

Whis smiled as the two Majin entered and Whis looked to Gine, Tarble Banjo, and and said, "To our fights for the second tournament of destroyer, now keep all limps inside the Cube at all times or else said limp will be snapped off by faster then light slash extra dimensional travel and no questions miss pie!"

Pinkie put her hand down as the machine took off and land in a police station where Jaco the Galactic King!

the King smiled as he got into the Cube happily "I do so hope it's as amazing as last time!"

that is when Jaco looked between Chichi and what looked like a younger version with a Tail and screamed, "NO NO! NOT A DAUGHTER! THE LAST THING WE NEED IS A SAIYAN VERSION OF CHICHI!"

Chichi then grabbed the pace cop and shock him while screaming, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Chichi's aura was flaming red as the Cube took off once more.

While traveling Applejack whispered to Gine, "is it weird that Ah think the fact the king of our galaxy is a squid thing?"

Gine whispered back, "yes it's weird to think that."

they then landed at the area and while others head to the grass stands the Five fighters form universe seven head for the Ring, and came face to face with team universe six.

There was a six universe saiyan in an orange prison outfit, metal stray jacket, and metal muzzle, growling and staring at Tarble giving Tarble the creeps.

The next fighter was a metal man who's head was tall and thin and he had some kind of metal headphones on so he couldn't hear.

The next universe Seven fight was a frost demon who appeared to be a solid metal version of Frieza, that just stared and growled at Banjo.

The four universe Six fighter appeared to be Another Saiyan this one was a lady, in black pants bear foot in a black leather hoodie, she had her hair as a black mohawk and in a moment the mohawk got spikier and turned blonde as her eyes turned green, the super saiyan looked to Gine with a smirk.

The Final one looked to be a Majin Think yellow male with two head antenna and he looked to Mr. And Mrs. Buu. He was dressed just like super buu.

Vados smiled as she used her staff as a microphone, "Welcome guest and Ponies watching, to the second tournament of destroyers where the fate of the pony's home planet hands in the of Team Seven winning!"

Whis then used his own staff as a micro phone as the board showed pictures of Tarble and the metal Frost demon, "So then will Tarble of universe Seven and Ice cold of universe six enter the ring!"

The two entered and Tarble Quickly went Super making his Wife Gure in the stands go wide eyed.

A bell rung and the two charged at eachother.

Trading punches before it slowly took to the air the metal Frost demon growling as he spoke in a robotic voice, "I hate you monkeys!" his voice sound computerized and emotionless.

Tarble avoid a metal tail swing as he said, "Why? Did we stop your evil? And leave you broken and in need of patch work!" he then held out his hand to fire an energy wave.

But the cyborg Frost Demon held out his hand making a barrier that absorbed the energy as he laughed and said, "Stupid monkey my robotic body while not a perfect replacement for the one you monkeys coast me when you challenge my rule over my worlds, can absorb energy! Your energy attacks will do nothing against me!" he then let out a robotic laugh, as Tarble fired off an energy wave barrage.

In the stands Sunset looked nervous, "But he just said that won't!" That is when Vegeta covered her mouth and the prince said, "Relax Sunset, My brother knows what he's doing and I can see his plan look!"

Sunset blinked as she noticed the blue metal of the body starting to turn purple, and steam.

The Frost Demon looked at himself and start rapidly firing off the energy to make his body cool down.

Tarble easily avoid the blast as he charged firing more off and slowly getting closer till he was right on top of the Frost demon and held his hands out and fired a two hand point blank energy blast!

The metal frost demon screamed as his body was knocked out of the air to the ring was turning red and steaming and his motion became sluggish as the metal parts where melting together form heat, of his body absorbing the blast, he could barely get up

Tarble smirked as he landed said, "you know you really should have test this body against a super saiyan before jumping into the ring with one!" he sound so happy and proud as he punched the cyborg in the gut knocking the body clearly to the empty universe six stands.

Whis smiled as he said, "And ice cold has lost Tarble remains in the ring!" he sound so happy.

In Equestria the ponies watching the match in the sky where cheering at universe sevens first ring.

But one Bon bon just looked at Tarble confused by a character that had no wings yet could fly, and no horn yet could fire off magic blast, "that's why Lyra really is.." she said stunned.

The pony Pinkie pie then touched Bon bon's nose and said, " you know her real name is Gine form Twilight's report on it! Now I think I see human me in the stands! I wonder if she likes to party as much as me!"

The pony Fluttershy's eyed widen as she said, "they most never meet!"

Back in the tournament, the restrained Saiyan form universe six walked in as Vados said, "so the Duke handle a brain in a jar hooked to a robot let's see how he handles Universe Six's Saiyan Cannibal!"

Everyone's eyes widen as the restrains and muzzle fell off the impression saiyan revealing a metal mouth with rows of shark metal teeth.

The Cannibal roared as his hair grow longer and his eye brows vanished, he jumped right to supper saiyan three and yelled, "I'm so fucking hungry!" like a mad man!"

The Cannibal then charged after Tarble and Tarble took to the air only for the Cannibal to fly uo after him.

Tarble held his hand out and fired a Ki Blast only for the Cannibal to open his mouth and eat it as he got closer and grabbed Tarble by the head and throw him to the ring making an impact creator.

Tarble could see the Cannibal coming and he looked to see on his side the only other saiyan with a tail was Gine and he said, "GINE COVER YOUR EYES!" He then fired off a white blast that missed.

the Cannibal laughed as the blast flow by him and he land on top of Tarble, "You missed lunch!"

Tarble just roared as his eyes glow red. Gine who had her eyes covered said, "He did miss it wasn't an attack he was making what he did to go wild if you will!"

That is when the Cannibal was knocked back by a burst of Ki form Tarble and he looked up to see a full moon then down to Tarble who was growing his cloths growing with him and he was getting furrier and more ape like, for a moment the Great ape was grown furred till it burst in to golden light and roared banging it's chest.

On the other Side Champa's was wide eyed and looked to the lady saiyan on his team, "SENSE WHEN CAN YOU ALL DO THAT!?"

the Lady nervously said, "I don't know never heard of it!"

That is when Beerus laughed and said, "Saiyans need tails to do it! No tails no giant monkey mode!"

Needless to say the ponies watching in there sky's jaws dropped at the image of Golden great ape Tarble!

Twilight's eyes widen as she said, "How is that even possible!" she sound stumped and said, "I mean I'm speechless it defies logic it!"

That is when pony Rainbow dash covered her mouth with a hoof and said, "I thought you said you where speechless?"

In the fight Tarble roared as he fired a mouth energy wave at the Cannibal that while the Cannibal was able to dodge and get in the air destroyed part of the ring.

A moment Later Tarble grabbed the Cannibal and roared at him before saying, "Got you!" the Other saiyans eyes widen as Tarble crushed him in his hand as he roared and said, "Did you think I became a mindless animal? I am not a child!"

In the Stands while Trunks was cheering for his uncle Gure was staring wide eyed at her husbands new fighting spirit.

The human seven where wide eyed at the great ape.

Spike the dog then spoke up and said, "Anyone got a really big banana!?"

Moments later Tarble through the Cannibal criminal Saiyan down to the no longer there part of the ring.

But before the Cannibal hit the ground and was ringed out he held out his hand and fired a blast shooting of Tarble's tail making him return to a normal super saiyan.

the Cannibal screamed as his muzzle and restrained reappeared and he vanished in light probably sent back to the prison they got him form.

A moment later Beerus shot the power ball destroying it and said, "you can look now Gine!"

Gine smiled as she uncovered her eyes in time to see the ring repair itself and a panting Tarble to be standing in the ring against the universe six Majin.

Vados smiled as she looked at the panting Tarble with a smile, "No entering the ring Majin Trex of universe six!"

In a moment the Majin throw his arm stretching as he tried to long range punch Tarble, who tried to fly only for another arm to shoot out of the first one and grab him.

Tarble struggled trying to brake free but in a moment his hair start to flicker between black and golden.

Watching Vegeta looked to the confused looking baby Bulla who was in Bulma's arms and sighed, "I'm sorry Bulla your uncle while he did well is at his limits!"

In a moment Tarble was slammed into the ground out side the ring by the Majin ringing him out as he dropped super saiyan and looked up to see his big brother helping him up as he said, "I lost Big brother!" he said sadly.

Vegeta smiled and said, "yes but you did so with pride!" he sounded friendly and proud of his little brother as he helped him up.

Whis sighed as he check his staff to see the worried looks on the pony's face as he sighed and said, "Well the third fighter for universe six has won! Will Banjo of universe seven please enter the ring!"

Banjo throw off his cape and hat as he walked into the ring to fight Majin Trex.

Gine was holding her arms crossed grumbling about, "when will it be my turn already."

Goku looked at her and smiled and happily said, "that's my girl!"

Videl smiled as she held baby pan who was giggling happily, and said, "Aunty!"

Gine over heard it and smiled as she watched Banjo and the Majin's stretched fist meet in the middle.

Human Twilight smiled as she jumped up and yelled, "GO TEAM UNIVERSE SEVEN!" And Action the human Pinkie pie who was dressed in a pink cheer leader outfit copied.

And old Kai clapped and giggled happily, with made Shin hit the old man on the head and angrily say , "You're a kai act like it!"

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Ring Trex and Banjo stretched arms and there fist meet before they flow into the air and charged at eachother closely.

Gine was watching the and she looked at it closely and rubbed her chin and said, "Well now they seemed evenly matched but Banjo is smarter!" She sound happy about it as she smiled.

the Universe Six Majin growled before he screamed and used his Ki to make the air around him Explode to try and Knock Banjo away.

While the Namek was knocked back he stopped his half way to the area and put two fingers on his forehead and began to charge something.

Gine face palmed and groaned, "idiot Majin's regenerate! A drill laser won't take it down!" That is when she noticed a flaming spark and blinked and said, "Oh I get it!"

A moment Later Banjo avoid a stretchy punch then removed his fingers form his forehead and sent out a burst of fire at the Universe Six Majin making him fall on the ground and he looked like he was melting and then the alien ref spoke up.

The Alien held the mic and point to a trail of Majin goo dripping form Trex to the outside of the ring and said, "Fighter Trex is partially out of the ring! He is out Winner is universe Seven's Banjo!"

Banjo smirked as the Majin growled in rage and banged it's chest before leaving muttering in a langue we couldn't understand by the way he did it you knew he was complaining about the rules.

In the stands Sunset shimmer and her human friends are all in cheerleader outfits like Pinkie pie and they where cheering as the metal man entered the ring and they said, "Let's go Banjo! Let's go Banjo! Fight fight!" They said as they cheered.

Old Kai happily clapped and said, "YES CHEER FOR YOUR UNIVERSE!"

Then the bell started and the metal man throw up Lava making Banjo jump into the air only for the Lava to harden and the metal man to grab it and use it like a club to hit Banjo on his right side sending him flying back.

Banjo stopped himself with his aura as he panted.

In Equestria watching it Luna yelled out in the royal Canterlot speaking voice, "THAT IS CHEATING HE IS USING A WEAPON!" She was clearly made.

But Flash sentry coughed and said, "Princess he throw up the lava so while gross the club is not a weapon it's .. vomit… Don't think vomiting is against the rules… again gross!" he said sounding sickened.

Luna blinked before shivering as she cried out, "icky Icky icky!"

Back in the Area.

Banjo was panting as the metal man Flamed up and flow up with it's make shift Club and Banjo smirked as he fired a Ki blast and said, "come on you useless pile of scrap!" But soon he gasped as the Metal man smashed away the blast and got close enough to hit Banjo on the head.

Banjo rocketed for the area and land in it on his face making a creator as he got up and Champa laughed happily and said, "Silly Banjo you think I would go with a metal man who could hear after last time? While they are big softies Metal here is deaf! He can't here so an insult won't make him cry and ran off!" he seemed so proud of that.

Banjo got up and rolled to avoid the falling metal man landing on him as he got up and said, "Can't hear then! That gives me an idea!" he smirked happily.

Piccolo smiled as Banjo began firing blast at the area while avoiding the club but sadly the club hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground outside the Area giving Metal the win.

Metal banged his chest as the Area repaired it's self.

Piccolo flow down and helped Banjo up and he said, "I saw you where trying to shoot a message into the Area to get him to read! Nice try Son!" he said proudly as Banjo smiled and took his father's hand up.

Mrs. Buu then stepped into the Area and happily put her fist up and said, "Ok let's go!" Metal then swung his Club and his eyes widen as when it head Mrs. Buu's head her head dented but then popped back to normal.

Mrs. Buu clapped and happily said, "My turn now!" She then made her life hand into a ball covered in spikes and charged off at high speed and hit the metal man in the head making the metal man's eyes turn into spirals as he stumbled back for a moment.

Metal held his head dropping his Club as he looked to the Majin in shock and opened fire to spit out flames and she flow up to avoid it.

As the Majin flow away form the flames the Metal man kept breathing fire.

Mrs. Buu wiped her forehead while flying to see she was starting to get runny as she flow over the ring thinking, "this is bad! I'm getting melty like that guy! I'll lose if I drip out of the Ring it's only a matter of time Wait Me got an idea!"

She then smiled as she dove down and tackled the legs of the metal man making it slip and slide and pull her with him on a slip and slide out of the ring.

the Ref blinked as he got out to see a dizzy metal man outside the ring and next to him Mrs. Buu and he blinked and said, "Double ring out! I can't tell who hit out first so both fighters are out will Buu and Ternip take to the area."

the lady Saiyan form the Seventh universe then got into the ring but she blinked as she watched Buu walk over to the other Majin and help her back to the stands before getting into the ring.

Ternip blinked as she looked at Buu who said, "What buu loves his wife!"

Ternip smiled and put up her fist as she said, "Ok!" she then happily said, "Tending to your hurt wife before stepping into the Area I can respect!" She smiled as her golden Area came up and she said, "I just went super I know it's hard to tell because I got my noun saiyan dad's blonde hair!"

Buu and Ternip then charged starting the fight, the took pumped left fist as Buu tried to fire a point blank ki blast with his left hand, But Ternip vanished by appearing behind Buu where she held her hand out and fired off an energy wave blasting a hole through him to her horror!

But a moment later buu just fine with a hole inside of him turned around and to her shock laughed as she said, "Buu regenerate!" his hole then closed to the Saiyan lady's shock as he went to stretch his fist but she vanished and he only hit air.

she then reappeared in the air stunned.

Pinkie pie blinked and asked, "How is she doing that?" she sound curious as she said, "It's not instant transmission because she doesn't do that finger thing."

Shin coughed and said, "Instant transmission is an easier version of Kai kai a move we Kai's all have to learn! Instead of thinking of a location and using our hands as a focus we just warp to were we want! It's possible she learned this move as mortals have learned it by copying I mean even instant transmission is a knockoff learned by mimicry." He sound friendly by it.

Jaco then crossed his arms and said, "Or it could be like hit and she is using time skip to jump ahead in time a little while to avoid hits!" he said proudly joining the conversation while watching Ternip warp around the arena to avoid Buu's hits.

Goku then jumped down between all of them and spoke up, "Oh it's not time skip I know how to counter that so I know the sighs her kai is not vanishing! She is using Kai kai!" he said happily in that.

In the Area Buu growled and looked up to see the Saiyan lady up In the air and he fired off rapid ki blast to try and hit her only for her to appear behind hind him and she tried to kick him only for his side to wrap around her left leg making her struggle to get it free.

A moment later She and Buu both vanished and appeared on the other end of the ring and Buu went to roll only for Ternip to warp them to the middle as she panicked and her aura gained sparks showing she was now super saiyan two struggling to free her leg," I'm not going down like this!"

Buu smiled as he dropped and rolled trying to get ot the edge only to keep warping to the middle and repeating it as he said, "Me smart! Buu know if he ring out we still win as Gine is still waiting on her turn! ME Buu ring us both out so we win just like his wife did! Buu smart enough to know she smarter then him!" he said happily as this pattern of rolling and warping continued.

Ternip growled as she roared and said, "THEN LET"S PLAY THIS GAME!" A moment later the rolling speed up and there was a heavy loud dust kicking up smash.

when the dust cleared Ternip was laying on top of Buu and the ref said, "Well the only one touching the out side of the ring is the Buu so sorry Buu she technically wins!" he said sadly.

Buu then let go of her leg and got up snapping his fingers as he said, "Darn! Buu just not as smart as his wife! Ok Gine your turn Win us this game ok?"

Gine happily fly to her spot in the Ring and went super saiyan two right away as she happily said, "Will Do Buu! Ok Ternip I'm Gine and looks like this tournament comes two to just two saiyan ladies."

Ternip warped back into the ring and got ready as she smiled still in super saiyan two, "I'm winning this Cat fight!"

The Two then charged and Ternip vanished making Gine Spin around on her heel and hit Ternip in the face with her foot as she appeared behind her.

Ternip stumbled to the left in shock, as Gine smiled happily and said, "got you!"

Gine then fired off a Ki blast with her left hand while putting two figners on her right hand on her head and Ternip vanished and appeared behind Gine and fired a Ki blast.

Only for Gine to Vanish to Ternip's shock and in a moment a ki blast hit Ternip in the back making her stumble forward.

Ternip then gasped to see Gine hovering in the air behind her as she happily said, "My dad knows how to teleport too and he taught me!"

In Equestria pony Twilight's eyes widen as she said, "She just used magic flight energy shoot and teleporting spell at once! CELESTIA TOOK HER AWAY FORM A DAD THAT KNOWS HOW TO DO ALL THREE OF THOSE THINGS AT ONCE AND COULD TEACH IT! I DISOWN MY FORMER TEACHER!" She said in shocked her eyes sparkling at it.

the princess of friendship then started going on a rant about the magical multitasking and how unbelievable it was to see tree different spells being used at once.

In the Ring

Ternip growled as her mohawk gained a long pony tail she was reaching super saiyan three and she charged Gine vanished but this time Ternip turned and fired on Gine as she arrived hitting the lady in the gut!

Gine was sent sliding back till she flow up into the air and rubbed her chin while avoiding blast, "She has super saiyan three and is using all that aura to know where I am if I warp in to close! Smart smart! My brother did the same thing once I hear! I don't think I can Kaio-ken that high to match it but I know super saiyan three tires you out … idea!" She then dropped to base as she held up her hand every once in and while avoiding blast.

Goku smiled as she point to the small energy up, "My little girl is going to spirit bomb! Ok everyone hands up!" everyone on universe Six minus the deities rose a hand and in a moment the small ball of energy grow super large.

large enough to Make Ternip's eyes widen.

The seven human girls pant feeling tired as Applejack panted out, "I feel like I just picked all the apples on the farm."

Shin then said, "you just donated a large portion of your bodies Ki to fuel the gather energy out of the air to make a normally impossible sized attack move so makes sense.

Sunset panted and looked at the spirit bomb and said, ".. pony Twilight is geeking out right now!"

Gine then throw it smiling as she said, "SPIRIT BOMB!"

In a moment there was a large blast and Gine turned to see the panting Ternip behind her hovering in the air then she point to the hole where there was no more ring and she smiled, "first lady to fall loses now!

Gine smiled as she went back to super saiyan two and her aura turned red as she said, "Kaio-ken! And I'm feeling pretty good about my odds!" the two saiyan ladies then charged at eachother.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Gine was in the clashing fist with Ternip, the two ladies where trading blows evenly and rapidly.

In Equestria watching Rainbow dash held her head and in shock said, "they are too fast for me to keep up with!"

Pony Twilight as smirking, "For get that did you see what she did! He absorbed energy form the things around her to use instead of her own! Something like that has the potential to over power anything! I am honored to watch the Saiyan's mastery of combat magic!"

Back in the Ring!

Ternip was panting as she hovered her dropped to super saiyan two Panting as Gine appeared behind her and tricked to kick her in the air.

Only for Ternip to Vanish and appear behind Gine, But Gine turned around rapidly hitting Ternip in the gut with her kick.

Gine smiled happily as she watched Ternip gasp and smile, "You may be quick on teleporting but I'm faster in normal speed! And what' wrong tired out form super saiyan three!?" she sound like she was proud in this fight!

Goku smiled happily as he crossed his arms and said, "that's my daughter!" he was clearly happy.

Chichi smiled and yelled out, "NOW FINISH HER OFF ALREADY GINE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Gine then out of reflex turned to look at her mom but in that moment she sensed something and moved to the left and her eyes widen as part of her super saiyan hair was hit by a ki blast leaving a half a circle missing form the right side of her hair.

Gine's eye widen and one twitched as she in a moment went super saiyan three and her aura turned red and she looked at a Scared Ternip in rage. "DID YOU JUST MESS UP MY HAIR!"

Rarity then screamed out, "WRECK! NO ONE TOUCHS A LADIES HAIR! WRECK HER! BRAKE HER LEGS!" She screamed out shocking her friends.

In a moment Gine in a moment was on top of Ternip and hit her in the Gut with two fists and screamed out, "YOU BITCH!" she then let out several rapid clawing strikes to Ternip's face.

Ternip gasped the speed was to much for her to have reaction time then in a moment Gine put her fist together and brought them down hitting her head knocking her down.

Normal Ternip would have teleported back up but her eyes closed the force of the final blow to the head knocking her out as her super saiyan form dropped and she hit the ground where the ring was no longer waiting.

She was out and the Referee yelled out, "WINNING BY RING OUT GINE SON OF UNIVERSE SEVEN! UNIVERSE SIX IS OUT OF FIGHTERS THE WINNERS ARE TEAM UNIVERSE SIX!"

Gine smiled as she went back down to base and dropped quickly putting her hair up into a bun to hide the missing part making her look a lot like her mom, "Bitch! Do you have any idea who long it's going to take to grow my hair back!" She was clearly growling.

As she landed her team mates rushed out to hug her followed by those watching cheering and coagulating her making her formally lost Saiyan lady smile happily at it.

Champa screamed in rage at having lost again.

In Eqeustria all the ponies where cheering at being safe and they where hugging.

The pony Rarity smiled happily and said, "that Ternip lady got what she deserved one does not simple mess up a lady's hair!"

Pony Pinkie was jumping for joy yelling, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET EXPLODED BY AN ANGERY GOD! YAY! YAY YAY! NOT GOING TO DIE PARTY TIME!"

Fluttershy was rolling around happily as she said, "I never thought I would be happy to watch someone get beat up! But I am! " she said super happy.

Spike the dragon rubbed his head, "How are they all flying with out wings? I mean .." She then spotted a unicorn using magic to hover themselves and it looked just like the fighters flight and he said, "oh… well guess that explains it all!"

Applejack the pony was yelling "YEEHAA! They did it! Go team universe seven!" She said with a number seven clearly added to her hat.

Twilight now had a go saiyans flag hovering beside her, "I most meet them! I most fix the magic mirror so I can meet the saiyans!" She said sounding like Scootaloo talking about Rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash was doing a joy loop in the sky as she smiled and said, "never thought I would be so happy to admit there are someponies more awesome then me but I am!" she said happily.

Meanwhile back at the Area.

Beerus walked over to his angry brother and laughed, "If it makes toy feel better I'll have Whis find my universe super dragonballs and you can use them to summon super Shenron to wish your earth figured out instant Ramen.. this is a one time offer brother!"

Champa spat out in rage and said, "SO I'M A CHARITY ACT NOW?... ok thank you brother!" the two nodded before walking off.

Whis smiled happily as he spoke into his staff and said, "And to the ponies of Equestria this ends our broadcast of the second tournament of destroyers, Remember if you watched in a restaurant or bar to tip on your way out!" At that moment the video of what happened vanished form the skies of Equestria.

Bulma smiled and happily said, "Victory party at Capsule corp!"

Later on, on earth.

In west City Around the Capsule corp building Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon where looking when they noticed what looked like Sunset shimmer and her friends heading to it and to there shock the doors opened.

The two then went to get a closer look and they could over hear Sunset asking," so why did we not just take the quick way here again?"

Rarity adjusted her hair and smiled, "need to fix my hair all the shock waves messed it up!"

Pinkie pie smiled and happily said, "also not like it was going to auto set up it takes tiem to get a majin buffet, saiyan buffet, divine buffet and everyone else buffet all settled up so we don't run into food based problems like the pudding incident we heard about!"

Applejack tilted her had and spoke up, "How do they act like kids one minute the ultimate fighters?"

Twilight smiled happily.

Diamond blinked and looked to Silver spoon, "We most get closer! We have got to figure this out!"

Silver spoon nodded and hopped on Diamonds shoulders climbing up to the edge and sitting on it and helping up Diamond where they both fell over onto the grass on the other side of the gate.

the two girls got up and dust themselves off then darted behind a building when they spotted Some one and they hid and there eyes widen as Beerus walked past them!"

Silver spoon bite her lip and said in a fearful whisper, "It's an alien!"

Beerus aura flared as he spoke up and said, "I am an alien God! Young lady! The god of destruction so show some respect!" he said firing a finger beam straight up with as the sun was setting Silver spoon and Diamond eyes widen as a star was destroyed by the beam.

Bulma's voice yelled, "WE GET IT YOU WANT THE CAKE! BUT IT TAKES TIME TO BAKE BEERUS!"

At that moment the Two girls ran off and Diamond remembered the cell games, "Hercule lied about that stuff being tricks should have known form all the magic we seen! He probably didn't even beat cell!" she said in a panic when they stopped and panted.

That is when they noticed Goten who smiled, "You're right my big brother Beat Cell when he was a kid! I'm Goten nice to meet you! What's your names?" he then held his hand out.

Silver spoon in shock said, "Silver spoon!" Diamond shock it and said, "Diamond Tiara nice to meet you… Goten!" She seemed freaked out and that's when a truck land out of the sky.

Goten smiled and said, "oh the delivery Miss Bulma was waiting on is here!"

That is when Monaka came out holding a box and hand it to Goten as he said, "Oh Goten here take this to Bulma!" I got to get a move on!"

Monaka then got in his truck and it won't start and he yelled out, "Goten I need a jump! It's powered by light!"

Goten smiled as he walked over to the truck Silver spoon and Diamond hiding behind it to get a bather view but then Goten went super saiyan making the Truck back up and as it's back was open the two girls where knocked into it!

That is when Monaka's truck hovered and Goten noticed and fly up just in time to get in the truck as it closed and Goten sighed and said, "Why didn't I go in the front of it to signal it happened again!"

Silver spoon was shivering cold as she asked, "Mr. can Fly, As I take it all the stuff shown in the cell games is real can't you just magic beam it down?" she asked worried.

Goten then sighed and said, "yeah but for all we know it's in space and While We saiyan can hold our breath for five hours I'm pretty sure you would die in the void! And die on the going down part! As you don't know how to do this!" he then summoned his aura.

the girls where both shaking and Diamond put a hand close to it and sighed happily, "Warm!" Both moved close to him but found they couldn't get to close or the aura would be to warm.

Leaving Goten blushing as it hit him he was alone with two girls till Monaka landed and they where very close using his Aura as a fire to keep warm in the back of a space truck!

Meanwhile at the party Gine Gohan and Goku stopped and said, "Is that Goten leaving the planet?"

Bulma walked up and sighed as she held her package, "I found this on the floor looks like Monaka did it again!" she said sadly.

the human girls looked confused well Twilight didn't and she is the one who said, "Monaka was part of the team last tournament of destroyers! His day job is delivery man! Once Trunks and Goten got stuck in the back of his space truck when he was taking off and they had to wait for Monaka to stop moving to find him."

Rainbow dash blinked and crossed her arms, "Gee Twilight one would think with how much you know you where adopted.

Twilight then coughed out, "paper work isn't finalized yet!"

the other girls looked confused and raised and eye brow.

Chichi then smiled and said, "I over heard her family yelling at her and out right said told them that's not how you treat family! I mean Do I like it when my kid's hair color changes, a sigh of Delinquency in my home land no, but they are my kids! I love them strange powers and if they tail grows back turning into a giant monkey every full moon in all! I honestly why they don't like she changed schools!"

chichi then cleared her throat and said, "then Twilight's parents were very rude and Twilight said I had been more of a parent to her then them, then they said then why don't you take her and I said, Agreed!"

Rarity blinked and looked to Twilight and said in shock, "our book worm adopted by an Alien and a princess…. Wait This makes you Princess Twilight sparkle!" she said happily.

Fluttershy smiled and said, "and she is learning combat magic as the ponies would say so looks like she truly is the princess counterpart!" she smiled.

Twilight covered her face and said, "Girls stop!"

Chichi smiled happily and said, "And best part I get a scholar like I always want!" she smiled happily at it!

Gine coughed and said, "back to matters at hand" She smiled at the word, "I want to be the one to go teleport and pick up Goten!" She smiled happily as Goku petted her head.

Goku smiled and said, " have at it! Who knows maybe there be an adventure like last time!"

Meanwhile on an alien Planet Monaka opened the back of the truck and out came Diamond Tiara Silver spoon and Goten.

Monaka then blinked as he dropped what looked like a signal on the ground and said, "not again!"

Diamond was about to scream at the alien but her eyes widen as they turned to see what looked like a large tank on two legs taking aim.

A claw came form it's left side panel and stretched grabbing the signal, "thank you organic for delivery! We can now signal are attack on the bugs!"

Monaka blinked before what looked lie a bipedal mantis came in and slashed the Tank and grabbed the signal and more mantis appeared around them and they yelled, "you work with our enemy so you are our Enemy!"

they all went to attack and as the girls Screamed and Monaka froze Goten held out his hand and yelled out, "scatter Bullet!" his one ki blast then split apart into many hitting all the mantis.

At witch point he grabbed everyone and Flow off with them as what looked like more of the Tanks showed up firing on them.

Goten's eyes widen as he had Monaka on his back and the girls at his side and he fearfully said, "Great we're in a war zone!"

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

On the Alien planet.

Gine, Monaka ,Siler spoon ,diamond tiara, and Goten were in a ruined down.

Goten held up a news paper saying, "Machines attack!" Silver spoon took it and read it, "are AI controlled defense system as turned on us!"

Monaka blinked and sighed with a sigh, "I've never seen a real life A.I take over before! But if that thing is a defense system then there should still be a shut down switch or something probably in there most heavily guarded spot."

Gine smiled and flow up saying, "then you Defend everyone here I'll flow up, spot the place then teleport in and search and destroy till Find the off button" she then went super and flow up.

At that moment Those Tank things for earlier showed up making the Girls and Monaka scream till Goten went super and fired off a scatter Bullet hitting and destroying all of them as he sighed and said, "this is going to be a boring day!"

Silver spoon's eye twitched as she let out a flat "what?"

Meanwhile Gine was in the air and spotted a massive tower that looked like a giant gear, "Probably it! Mostly because it's the only thing!" She then instant transmissioned in.

She then walked around blasting Machines like they where nothing as she calmly looked around before coming to a map and she looked to the red dot and said, "Ok I am here! Then the shot down switch is five floors down to the right! Sound simple enough!" she then instant transmissioned.

Where she arrived to a large switch walked over and flipped it down making all the Machines fall over dead. "Done now let's go!" She then instant transmissioned back to the group.

Later on at the party Gine was walking to her friends as she sighed and said, "My I mean it was boring as could be! I mean Goten could have handle it grant he would have just shot them all with ki blasts." She sounded sad.

Pinkie pie blinked and rose a hand, "Hold it! You are complaining that saving a planet form a machine uprising was boring? I don't get you saiyans!"

Rarity rolled her eyes and sighed and said, "Pinkie what's not to get? They are simple creatures. They want a good fight a good meal, and a special somebody with a strong will! Now you on the other hand that is complicated"

Gine laughed as she noticed Silver spoon and Diamond Tiara following Goten around as he introduced them to everyone, both had a slight blush on there face, "So Think we need to memory wipe those two?"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and let out a, "I think we are good they know about magic and never revealed that so they can keep a secret." She sounded a little nervous.

Applejack tilted her hat and leaned against a wall and said, "Probably can. They ain't the Scootaloo or me and Rarity's sisters who used Secret to try and drive away someone so they could have me rarity and Rainbow to themselves, with is creepy as it gets!"

Rainbow dash crossed her arms and shivered, "tell me about it I fly the other way when I see that kid now! I mean just creepy! I mean I think she has a poster of me! Witch makes no sense as I'm just a normal highschool girl! Well hardly normal by two ways!"

Fluttershy made a ki sphere and said, "I wish we could try this skills out on someone who wouldn't hold back."

Gine rubbed her chin and smiled saying, "I think I have something for that one Grab on girls!" They all grabbed on and they teleported away.

Elsewhere

Diamond looked at a clock and yelled, "I'M LATE MY MOM IS GOING OT FREAK AND SHE'LL NEVER BELIEVE I WENT TO SPACE WITH A CUTE HALF ALIEN BOY!" She then covered her mouth as Goten Blushed.

Silver spoon gave a rival stare and mouth to Diamond tiara "mine!" Diamond shock her head no to that.

that is when the Ox King came up and said, "Could help but over hear allow me to help!"

Diamond Tiara smiled.

Meanwhile on the Look out.

Gine was leading her Seven human friends to a the Room of Time and Gine smiled as the girls jumped when they spotted Mr. Pop.

Gine smiled and waved, "Hi Popo Just explaining the placebo Time Machine to the girls!" She sound happy.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and asked Popo, "So this is like some Magical alternate reality thing that sends us to a perfect copy of the past, but when it's over by the timer or .. don't want to say it it's all undone and we return him just fine no changes to the past?"

Popo nodded and he said, "I used it to help train Goku as a child, and his friends later when planet trade showed up! Now bye!" he sound friendly as the Seven human girls, well six humans and one unicorn in a human body vanished.

the Seven landed in there pony up forms on a patch of blue grass with a green sky and Green water.

Sunset looked around blinking as she said, "So cool!" She then noticed something it was a large Dragonball with four stars as she said, "So that's what one of those looks like!"

that is when She jumped to the side to avoid a Ki blast and looked up to see Zarbon who landed and stated, "all he stand in the way of lord Frieze's immortality most die!"

Pinkie pie Blinked as she flared her Aura and said, "I think I know when we landed!" She then fired a Kamehameha!

Only for Zarbon to fly up avoiding it and hold out his hand to fire off his elegant blast.

the other Six girls saw it coming and fired off a beam Kamehameha that seemed to hold back Zarbon's blast but it was slowly losing the struggle.

Pinkie pie Blinked then Vanished and appeared in the air behind Zarbon and fired off a Blast at his back making him gasp in pain as his moment of distraction allowed the Team Kamehameha to over power his blast allowing it to hit him dead on.

Pinkie pie laughed holding her gut in the air with her right hand while she point to the Zarbon who was growling in rage blood dripping form his lip his outfit burned and his armor cracked, "Need to go do your Make up I'm sure Rarity will loan you some!"

Zarbon growled and wiped his mouth as he yelled, "YOU MOCKED THE BEAUTY SIDE NOW MEET THE BEASTLY SIDE!" HE then transformed with a roar making the girls all gasp!

In a moment he at Grabbed Pinkie pie's head in his claw and crushed before Throwing her to the ground.

A creator formed in the impact and as soon as she hit Pinkie vanished showing she had woken up in the room form Shock of the impact.

The girl's eyes widen as they all took to the air and split up flying at high speeds trying to Avoid Zarbon.

Only for Applejack to be grabbed form behind by Zarbon as Applejack struggled she yelled, "LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY SUN OF A GUN!" In a moment Zarbon span so they where upside and fly headfast for the ground below.

The Piledriver landed making a large Creator and Zarbon hopped off as Applejack laid there in pain beaten as she held her hand to try and fire off a Ki blast but Zarbon yelled and turned to her pummeling her till she vanished.

In rage Sunset throw a Destructo disk in the air as she yelled out in rage, "THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS YOU BEAST!"

Zarbon flow up to try avoid the Disk but in a moment it split in to five smaller ones, zarbon's eyes widen as Two disk hit him, one slashing the right side of his face the other slashing his right hand making him yell out in pain.

Zarbon yelled as he held out his right hand and growled as he fired off an energy Blast So massive sunset was struggling to out Run it and instead turned to hold it back with worked for a moment till it blow up and Sunset was gone showing she too was knocked out of the fake version of the past.

Rarity was shaking and shivering as she land on the ground to hide behind a rock and turned to notice Fluttershy, Rainbow dash and Twilight all firing off Ki blast form different Angles on Zarbon keeping him on defense.

Rarity bit her lip and took a deep breath an said, "This is all just a super realistic simulation your friends are fine in the room! And even if this was real we would have the dragonballs!" She then noticed Zarbon managed to grab Fluttershy by the knock!

Rarity then rushed out at super speed her Aura glowing as she came out and kicked Zarbon in the gut with both feet making him drop Fluttershy as she yelled out, "For my friends!"

She then landed on the ground as she saw the Knocked Back Zarbon getting up with a roar, and she ran and tackled him making an explosion of purple happen around them.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's eyes widen.

Twilight's Jaw dropped as she said in panic, "HE'S STILL STANDING!" That is when the dust cleared to Show Zarbon his left arm hanging broken and limp at his side his armor destroyed as he roared in rage, no sight of rarity.

Fluttershy growled in rage and landed staring at Zarbon making him freeze as Fluttershy's aura flared and she yelled, "THOSE WHERE MY FRIENDS YOU BIG FAT UGLY JERK! NOW I SEE WHY YOU LIKE TO WALK AROUND LOOKING LIKE A CHARMING PRINCE TO HIDE JUST HOW UGLY YOU TRULLY ARE ON THE INSIDE AND THE OUTSIDE! YOU BIG FAT FUCKING MONSTER!" In a moment an explosion of Yellow happened all around them.

when the dust cleared Fluttershy was on her knees panting tired out of energy as she panted out, "I used all my energy in that explosive energy wave!" That is when Zarbon walked up his other arm broken and limp his right leg limping as he opened his mouth and hit Fluttershy point blank with a mouth energy wave.

Fluttershy vanished and Rainbow dash screamed in rage her Aura flaring as she charged in Rapidly punching and picking the beaten Zarbon as she yelled out," HOW DARE YOU!"

At that moment Zarbon yelled in pain as an orange blast fired form his body and when the dust cleared there was no more ground just Zarbon knocked down back to base floating in the water.

Twilight then flow down in rage holding out her right fist with had an energy blade on it and she rammed it in to Zarbon's chest as she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!"

At that moment Twilight found herself in her normal form standing in the room her friends around her cheering and hugging her as Pinkie pie said, "you finished him we won!"

Twilight Blinked as she adjusted her glasses and sadly said, "I don't feel like a winner!"

Gine crossed her arms, "Just like most battles you don't so you use the dragonballs to clean up then get stronger so it's less of a mess next time! I saw everything didn't think you had it in you Rarity!"

Rarity adjusted her hair and said, "well mess with my friends and no telling what I will do!"

Applejack adjusted her hat and said sadly, "So that one guy equals about the seven of us! I am really going to miss having you around when School starts back in two days Gine!"

Gine smiled and happily said, "My grandpa pulled some strings on that I'll be there with you girls!"

Sunset smiled happily and said, "then we'll need to take you shooting as the Gi isn't going to fly at school!"

Elsewhere,

Spoiled rich was yelling at Goten about wasting her daughter's time but then her head was turned by a big hand and she spotted the Ox king holding his axe, and the King yelled," HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY GRANDSON!"

Spoiled's eyes widen as she slowly realized she yelled at her daughter for hanging out with a prince then yelled at said prince!

filthy then ran out and Diamond call out, "Hay dad check it out! This is the ox king and mom just yelled at his grandson Goten!"

Diamond then gave Goten a kiss on the check making him blush as she ran off to go inside her house waving, "Thanks Goten I had fun!"

Flihty's eyes widen as he looked at his daughter then to his wife then to the angry King and said, "As the divorce isn't finalized yet what punishment do you think is best your majesty!" he said with a nervous bow.

Ox king shouldered his axe and said, "Well now she looked down on servant so!"

the next day Spoiled was in a Chinese Palace servants outfit hair in a bun dusting a vase as her eye twitched "I am in hell! She said in horror.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In The city Applejack and Rarity where With Gine, Goten and Trunks, following close behind was Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon.

Rarity was smiling as She and Gine held shopping bags and she smiled, "Helping a race that can easily become gods yet lax fashion sense get a wardrobe! Never would have imagined the day!" She said happily.

Applejack rolled her eyes and looked to Gine's one bag and raised and eye brow, "wait ain't you shopping with your grandpa's card?" She asked confused.

Gine shrugged and said, "I don't feel right about spending grandpa's money. It's something I get form my mom!" She sound calm but then Hercule showed up panting.

Goten then spoke up, "What's up Mr. Hercule?" he asked happily, as he added, "You seem kind of in a made rush?"

Hercule then took a deep breath and said, "Well yeah this lady challenged me to fight her bio warrior things I said no one of my students will as fighting pod people is below me! Then buu and Mrs. Buu passed out and I can't wake them up so.." he sound panicked but Trunks cut him off with, "So now you need a saiyan hand?"

Gine smiled as she cracked her knuckles and said, "Sure I'll do it but you are buying for lunch and the rest of me and my friends shopping trip!" Rarity's eyes sparkled.

Diamond tiara ran out with Silver spoon and both girls ask, "can we come too!?"

Applejack adjusted her hat and said, "Don't see what not! We got three saiyan and .. four in a weird away! Let's go beat up this there bio warrior things what ever they is."

Trunks then rolled his eyes, "Bio as in bioengineering and warrior as in fighter, They are made in test tube life forms made to only fight!" he said sounding so smart and Applejack's eye twitched in horror.

Goten then smiled, "Like those saibamen things our ancestors use to grow on farms for training!"

Silver spoon adjusted her glasses and whispered to Diamond, "did he just say on his home planet the salads fought back?" She seemed confused and Diamond nodded a yes.

Before long they where on a plane landing on an island where Gine walked out to see a tanned skinned blond women in A white lab coat over a little black dress and black high heels the shine of her glasses hiding her eye color. She spoke up and looked at Gine, "come along my Biowarriors are waiting to destroy you!"

She then lead them to a ring as what looked like a Skinless person in a black body suit walked up and Gine covered her mouth, "Not right! Crime against nature!" She sounded sick.

At the sight of the Thing Applejack turned Green and ran off With like wise Sick Sliver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, Witch Triggered Trunks and Goten to run after them saying, "Wait it's not safe what if one of those things get lose! "

As Gine charged against the Thing no one noticed the run aways.

In another Part of the building.

Applejack Silver spoon, and Diamond Tiara where throwing up in a trash can when Applejack's eyes widen as she heard a voice asking, "Applejack what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widen as she turned to see Trenderhoof in his school, uniform not noticing Goten and Trunks coming up and the two young saiyans seemed to sense something and punched a hole in the door, as she said, "Well My friend Gine here to fight the biowarriors for Hercule! You?"

Trenderhoof then adjusted his glasses and said, "My mom is the one making them I live here! "That is when they heard a yell and turned Both the hole and walking in Trenderhoof was shocked and they all blinked as they saw in the Tube someone was growing it looked human but the tail told the tail it was a saiyan.

Goten hit a button making Trenderhoof's mother appear as she emotionlessly said, "Log 1 Doctor, hoof here I found a sample of blood that matches nothing found on this world I shall clone it to unwrap this things power."

the next log showed what looked like the biowarrior Gine was fighting bursting into Green light clearly having a tail screaming as it explode destroying the room and the camera, it's scream sounded like "KAKAROT!"

the Women then appeared again and said, "the subject burst out before finished in rage! Clearly having memory form the originel some how. I heard of genetic memory but this makes no sense! IT showed power to manipulate energy farther study and more subject are need!"

The next log showed a baby crying as the Doctor Side, "Date I've tried to mix my own DNA in what the subject alien's to make one with the powers and no memory to make it go berserk! I'll call him trenderhoof and watch him close!"

Trenderhoof's jaws dropped as he saw in the video the Women cutting off the baby him's tail and he touched his back, "My birth mark… She's not my mom…" she said sadly coming together, "I'm not human!"

Applejack looked to the nerdy guy jaw dropped as Goten and Trunk's tails un wrapped and she said what was on everyone's mind, "YOU'RE A SAIYAN!"

the next video the Women was clearly older as she said, "Subject has not shown any sigh of the first one's powers Waste of time and power, I'll now start adding his to the mix in hopes being mostly alien will allow them to get there powers for study."

Goten then said, "He's not a waste you never taught him how to Ki?" he said hovering Trenderhoof was banging his head against a wall trying to wake up Form this crazy.

the next log date showed a Bio-warrior once more becoming covered in green light the little hairs on his head spiking and going Green as it roared and fired a mouth energy wave at the Camera.

Then it showed the women, "If not for my kill switch it would have killed me I most use drugs to keep them asleep so they may form right." The next log the emotionless women was smiling, "It's finally done one is remaining a sleep to finish growing I didn't even need to splice in the hybrid's DNA. Hercule is coming I'll throw the detects at him while the alpha subject finishes."

Trunk's eyes widen as he backed into Goten the Saiyan in the tank was looking at him and his eyes widen, "Goten Does he look familiar to you!?" he asked worried as Goten turned and his eyes widen and he screame,d "BROLY!"

The Broly Clone then screamed going legendary as the tank broke and his body deformed leaving him melting green and deformed with only fragments of his hair as he yelled out a horrifyingly muttered thanks to it's melting flesh "KAKKAROT!"

The two girls hide behind Goten and Trunks as the two saiyans went super and Quickly fired off a Kamehameha but the clone walked throw it and punched them both through the wall

Bio-Broly slowly moved towards Applejack as she backed away a scared Trenderhoof behind her as she whispered, "you have to do something! You's the saiyan here! Or at least talk to it!"

Trenderhoof was stunned his brain not working, but that's when Broly reached for Applejack and he screamed ran out and in a moment his hair took on a green tone as he was covered in a green aura and punched Broly hard enough to make him slid back.

Elsewhere.

Gine was fighting the Bio-warrior when the Biowarrior screamed went super normal golden light and fired a mouth energy wave at her Making Rarity's eyes widen as Gine slapped away the Blast and Went super and fired off a Kamehameha that completely destroyed the bio-warrior.

Doctor hoof adjusted her glasses and she said, "Same specie as the test subject!"

Rarity quickly ponied up and held out a Ki Blast at her she was shaking and she said, "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHY CAN THOSE FREAKS GO SUPER!"

That is when goten and Trunks came through the ring flow stopped themselves in midair and yelled, "SHE CLONED BROLY!"

That is when the Clone came out screaming in rage as he held out his hands and fired off two Energy Blast.

Gine avoid them by taking to the air and going super saiyan three as she yelled, "I cover you two fuse!" She then instant transmission behind the melting skinned biowarrior and tried to kick it only for her leg to get stuck and it's head to turn three hundred sixty degrees around and fired off a green mouth energy blast that hit her knocking her back as she screamed.

Moments later the sounds of Fusion ha where heard and Brolly turned to see Super saiyan three Gotenks who spat out his Ghost kamikaze who tackled and explode on Broly who just roared through the blast and when the dust cleared he was covered by his aura and it was growing then it explode outward.

The fusion blow past and picked up Hercule, as Rarity flow off in horror they make it up the whole ring and the maker of the beast where gone as Broly was slowly walking out through the ruins screaming in rage

Gotenks held Hercule with his left hand and fired off a blast with his right that before I hit Brolly turned into a massive energy blade that dropped on it slashing his left arm off only for the slime based skin to hook to itself pull the limp back and reattack.

Gotenks turned green and let out a grossed out, "We're going to be sick to both Goten and Trunk's stomachs! Wait where's the other girls and my half sis!"

Gine appeared beside him thanks to transmission as she said, "I'm Fine , and I can sense the others and someone else Hand Hercule to me I'll transmit him out of here then Come back!"

Gotenks throw his passenger to Hercule as he charged in to face brolly as he yelled, "I may be two kids put together but at least I'm a real saiyan! Bootleg!" he said mocking before doing the arm motions for a burning attack before firing it like a Kamehameha point Blank.

Elsewhere below in the subbasement Trenderhoof was sighing as he sat with Applejack who just explained it, "so I'm one of this saiyan things a race that's dying out because our slave masters who used as as living weapons feared ups and blow up the planet who stole form the guys next door?" he said clearly disappoint by this.

Applejack nodded and patted his back and said, "Look Broly may be a monster but you ain't! You used that saiyan might just now to stop that thing form grabbing me! A monster won't do that! Unlike those biowarriors your not a faulty copy you are you!" she said happily.

Silver spoon stock a finger to her mouth acting like she was going to barf, While diamond looked up at Gotenks and said, "Cool they can fuse! Now Applejack you know that Ki stuff so how about you go help!"

Applejack Ponied up and nodded leaving to flow up just in Time to see Gine as super saiyan with Kaio-ken three charging a Kamehameha with Rarity and she Joined them in the charged friends Kamehameha and fired it at the now air born Bio Brolly who was being held still by gotenk's ghost!

when the girls fired there blast Gotenks who was flying lower held his hands out and fired a final flash up at Broly right as the Kamehameha hit But Borly just screamed making his aura knock the exploding ghost and energy attacks away as he screamed.

At that moment Gotenk split into Goten and Trunks who flow down to go help Diamond and Silver spoon.

Goten smiled as he took Diamond Tiara and said, "I'll get you to safety then come back and help!" The purple Girl blushed happily as Goten who didn't realize it had sparks of lighting in his aura signaling a super saiyan two.

Trunks grabbed Silver spoon also not noticing his own lighting sparks showing he had gotten strong as he said, "I have a girlfriend don't get any ideas lady!" but before he flow off he hovered and looked to Trenderhoof and said, "So your parent never loved you! Grandpa never loved my bad! And My dad didn't even know who his mom was! You're a saiyan we all suffer! It's why we fight so no one else has to! So how about you Grow up and act like a saiyan! HAVE SOME PRIDE DAM IT!" He sound rude as he flow off to get Silver spoon to safety.

Trenderhoof stood up crying as he held his fist his aura flashing as his muscle mass grow a little and he growled out, "THE KID IS RIGHT! I HAVE TO SUFFER BUT APPLEJACK DOESN'T!" He then screamed as his hair turned a golden Green and his eyes bright Green and it stayed that way.

He looked at himself and jumped and stayed there and then he roared making himself raise he has unlocked Flight! He then Flow up in time to See Broly holding Applejack and Rarity by the Neck and in a moment Trenderhoof punched him in the Gut making him gasp and drop them.

Rarity and Applejack gasped as Rarity looked in shock and Applejack, said, "His mother made him in a tube by mixing her and Broly's DNA.. and it looks like he do got the hang of this there saiyan thing!"

Trender hoof held out his hand firing off a Green blast that went right through Broly's stomach making a hole with slowly filled up with the melting flesh making it look like it never happened.

Gine was panting as she held her legs hovering in the air her transformation failing as she start to fall as she said, "Can't go on!"

She fell till she stopped and spotted Goten holding her right arm and Trunks holding her left, she then blinked and asked, "you two know you are super saiyan Two right now right?"

The two then looked at eachother and smiled and then high fived with a free hand, Trunks then snapped his fingers and said, "Wait she mentioned a kill switch! In the log Gine think you can look for some mad scientist just in case stuff?"

Gine nodded and let out a tired, "all I'm good for now drop me off then go get back in the game!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Down below Gine was sluggishly walking through the destroyed rooms when she came to a big red tank marked bio-warrior melting slime and she rolled her eyes, "Oh all the stupid things! Come on Gine you have to go report in!"

Meanwhile above.

trenderhoof was growling as he was locked in a beam struggle with bio-broly Goten and Trunks helping him.

Rarity looked to Applejack and said, "Maybe we should do that fusion dance think I mean we both are human, we both have the dance skills to do it right and the power boost should allow us to help"

Applejack nodded as she and Rarity did the dance and in moments they fused into a girl with pale orange skin, rarity's hair style but with applejack's blonde hair with a purple stripe she was ponied up, and her fusion outfit had a white under shirt as she laughed and said, "Just call me Jacky!" She then used kaio-ken and fired off a kamehmaha joining the beam struggle and pushing Bio-broly back.

At witch point Gine came up and said, "I found a tank of Bio-warrior melting slime if we can push him into the lab he'll go right in and melt!"

At that point Bio-broly roared and powered up pushing them all back and Gine sighed went higher and held up higher then them, "spirit bomb it is!" she then pulled out a phone and sent a group text saying, "hands up spirit time!" she then raised her arms and in a moment it became a ball as big as her and she smiled and said, "thank you group texts." She sounded so happy

In moments the beam struggle end with Goten trunks Jacky, and Trenderhoof having to fly away, as bio-broly forced back there team attack.

Gine could just watch as she charged the spirit bomb and she said, "Just hold him off gang!" she yelled as she focused on gathering energy. " Gee this is boring no wonder it's last resort!"

Jacky blinked before holding out a hand and firing off a big bang attack at Bio-broly only for the bio-warrior to charge right through it and punch her in the head sending her flowing away.

Trenderhoof roared in rage as he charged in punching the thing in it's slime gut making it yell out in pain as Trenderhoof's aura grow brighter and his hair spiked up more and he gained a lighting aura he had entered super saiyan two.

Gine sighed as she said, "And I'm up here doing this!" she sound sad about it she then spotted Super saiyan three Gotenk firing off his die die missile attack as she sighed, "that should me me! Fuck super saiyan three! I need to unlock god mode!" She then looked up the spirit bomb as almost as big as the island, "Just a bit longer!"

Rarity and Applejack then showed up and looked at it and they spotted Trenderhoof roaring at a roaring Bio-broly, and Gine said, "this should be enough throwing it!" she then throw it.

Only for Bio Broly to see it and grab Trenderhoof form behind and use him as a shield and Trenderhoof screamed as the spirit bomb hit him and everyone watching's eyes widen.

But in a moment Trenderhoof screaming knocking bio-broly away as the spirit bomb enter his body and his aura glow massively as he turned and fired off all that power at Bio-broly hitting the bio-warrior and sending him rocking down into the melting fluid tank where he screamed as he melted and the energy explode killing him two different ways at once.

At that point Trenderhoof faint returning to base form as Applejack flow over to him and grabbed him as he started to fall, "Wow there! Got yah!"

Gine was being held up in the air by Rarity and she said, "Now I believe Hercule owes us lunch and a shopping trip!" she stuck her fingers out to make a vee for victory!

Later that day.

Trenderhoof was out in the woods dressed in an orange Gee and blue long sleeve undershirt meditating under a waterfall as he got up and said, "applejack I can sense you!" he sound sad about it.

Applejack walked up she had a basket with some food in it and she said, "Hi Trender I thought you might be hungry, but why are you so far away form everyone?" she had to ask.

Trenderhoof sighed as he said, "because I don't want to be a berserker" he sounded sad as he said, "the only reason that thing was stopped is because I went berserker and fought it monster to monster!" he sound sad, Applejack was about to speak up but he stopped her by saying, " heroes protect monsters destroy! I was fighting to destroy it enrage!"

Applejack crossed her arms and she said, "I know a god who would take offence at that one parter, but till me why did you want to destroy it?" she sound curious.

The half Saiyan then sighed and said, " because he tried to hurt you!" Applejack smiled, as Trenderhoof said, "I know you will use the there will always be those trying to hurt you thing, well Applejack just call and I'll come running it!"

Meanwhile at the Son house.

Twilight was filming on her phone as Gohan, Goten , Baby pan, Goku and Trunks joined hands and span around Gine there power flowing form there bodies and into her.

Gine's aura glow before it and her hurt busted into red and she looked at her hands her blue body glow her red hair and eyes and Godly aura and she smiled and jumped, "YES YES FIRST SAIYAN GODDESSS! FUCK YEAH FUCK YEAH!" She said jumping for joy.

Gohan smiled as he hand Pan to videl, and he said, "Ok now while it last you need a fight, before learning how to call it back!" Gohan then powered up to super saiyan four, then in a moment the fur, hair and aura turned white the aura godly as he smirked and happily said, "and as I figured it out all on my own! I think I'm the best for the job!"

Goku smiled as he watched Gine charge and punch her brother in the face but Gohan didn't react in fact he just flicked her forehead sending her up into the air.

Gine smiled as she stopped herself and turned to avoid a punch form Gohan and she fired off a point blank Ki blast as she happily said, " God ki, my brothers new transformation, and school starts for me tomorrow I don't know what has me more hyped! What you call this thing anyway?"

Gohan was hovering not affect by the attack in the slightest as he smiled and said, "well it's great ape ultimate form, god form, and super saiyan all rolled in to one so it's official name would be ultimate super saiyan great ape god, But I call it super saiyan five as that's easier to say!" He then made a small marble sized energy blast and flicked it at gine and it explode half way knocking her back down a few inches form the ground.

Gine stopped her fall and smirked as she looked to her dad and said, "dad you seeing this?" Goku happily nodded, as Gine charged back up at her brother her red hair going away the moment she got close enough to punch him in the chest.

Gohan smiled as he crossed his arms and watched his sister rapidly punch him in the gut as he said, "It's gone not pull it back!" he yelled, and in a moment Gine yelled going super before the aura turned blue and she hit Gohan hard enough to make him groan in pain.

Gohan hovered back a few inches and he smiled, "And there's the saiyan pride!"

Chichi then walked out to call everyone in for diner but he noticed Gohan with silver hair and Gine with blue and she rolled her eyes, "Well at least they are gods not delinquents!" She said as she yelled out, "DINNERS READ!"

Gohan and Gine then landed and powered down and Twilight laughed at it, "Saiyans got to love them!"

Pan then reached for Gine and called out, "Aunty!" Gine then happily held the little saiyan as she said, "that's right Pan! I'm your Aunty Gine named after your great grand mother!"

the next day at Canterlot high Gine was walking in nervously till Twilight put a hand on her back and said, "Don't worry Sis you can do this! It's no harder then saving the day!"

Pinkie pie walked up and happily said, "Hi Gine, What's up? Other then your power level miss went blue!" she said happily and giggling.

Rarity then walked up and notice Gine was in her Gi and she rolled her eyes, "all that shopping and you still wear the Gi? Please tell me it's at least a different one!" she asked just shocked at it.

Gine nodded and said, " yeah what did you think me my dad, and brothers wear the same Gi all the time? We have more then one! Just combat gear is formal for my people girls!"

At that point Fluttershy walked up blinking, "so those that mean your dad is always in a monkey suit!" She then covered her mouth when she said that and was worried but Gine laughed at it holding her gut even.

Rainbow dash then came up and smiled at Gine, "And remember noun of that saiyan stuff in gym class play far girl!" Gine nodded happily.

Applejack smiled as she showed up and said, "Hay Gine ya'll give me a hand in finding Trender after school, right?" She asked happily.

Gine shoot her a finger pistol and said, "I'll help you find your boyfriend!" Applejack turned as could be at that.

Unknown to them Sweetie belle Applebloom and Scootaloo were watching and Applebloom ask in shock, "Boyfriend?"

that is when they heard laughing and saw Diamond Tiara who was holding on to a blushing Goten's arm and Silver spoon.

Silver spoon adjusted her glasses, "Sense the Anon-a-miss event they deemed you untrustworthy with their current adventure and secrets, So thanks to being at the right place at the right time me and diamond became the new tagalong kids and Diamond got the boy!" she said sadly.

Scootaloo looked to Goten and she said, "I don't know who you are but you need to back off she is…." Her eyes then widen when Goten's tail touched her lip.

Goten smiled and said, "I honestly like her strong will!" his tail then wrapped back around his waist.

Sweetie Belle blinked before letting out a flat, "Monkeyboy!" and diamond Tiara and Silver spoon gasped in shock and horror.

Goten's then punched the stone wall to his right making a fist hole making the true girls run screaming as Applebloom yelled out, "HE IS NOT OF THIS WORLD!"

Silver spoon gasped and whispered to them, "What are we going to do they figured it out!?"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

After school had end Applejack was walking with Gine and she said, "Thanks I want to make some zap-apple-dart fresh for Trender and all I figure he could use it after all your brother is putting him true on controlling that berserker rage!"

Gine then whispered to her, "first why is the Lyra of this school a pony who became a half human? Because I'm freaking out! Second I can sense your little sister and her friends following us around so keep it down!"

Applejack nodded ad adjusted her hat and said, "I can cook at capsule or kame house. Teleport now!" Gine nodded and put an arm around applejack before she touched her forehead making them vanish and the sound of Applejack fainting in the bushes could be heard.

Scootaloo blinked and said, "It's just magic that's nothing new!"

Later on in the woods Applejack and Gine appear Applejack had a basket on her left arm as she looked around before looking up to see Trenderhoof in the air fighting Gohan.

Trenderhoof's shirt was ripped to pieces and he was screaming his Green aura sparking with lighting to show he was a legendary super saiyan two! As he punched at the Super saiyan five Gohan.

Gohan was easily blocking his strikes with one hand as he said, "You aren't' even close Trenderhoof controlling yourself Trenderhoof!"

In a moment Trender's hair grew showing he became a super saiyan three.

Gine blinked and said, "feels kind of like super saiyan god, just god not super saiyan god super saiyan a.k.a super saiyan blue." She said grabbing the air.

Trenderhoof then managed to land a hit on Gohan's chest that made Gohan groan in pain before he punched Trenderhoof all the way to the ground forming an impact creator five feet form the girls.

Applejack's eyes widen as she heard Trender yelling and she called out, "CUT OUT THE CRAZY TRENDERHOOF YOU LOSE MOVE ON AND CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

In a moment a normal Trenderhoof missing his glasses his blonde hair fading the black showing it was tied blonde fly up and land before her and said, "sorry.. I keep getting lost when I go super… well this time I didn't lose it till I hit super saiyan two!"

Gohan then landed and returned to his base form as he said, "It's an improvement!"

Applejack then hand Trender the basket as she said, "here I baked this for you!" she was as red as an apple.

Trenderhoof took it and pulled out a tart and eat it ,"sweet, like you!" Applejack went redder.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he said, "Come on Sis, let's leave them be for bit."

Gine nodded and Flow off with her brother it was at that point She saw someone and Flew down to see a Saiyan form the Sixth universe and she said, "you're a long way form home!"

The male Saiyan then said, "yes my name is Cabba I am here looking for my mentor Vegeta I unlocked a new super saiyan form!" he said powering up to three happily.

Gine then did the same thing shocking him as she waved her finger and said, "You sir, are behind!"

Cabba growled and said, "I am captain of the sadala defense force!" he called out.

Gine put a hand on her hip and point at him with her free hand and said, "And I'm the daughter of Goku!"

Cabba blinked and in a moment some how they had punched eachother's fist and started a fight.

Cabba went in for a kick to the head only for Gine to hold up her arm and block it as she smirked and said, "Cute!" she then grabbed his leg with her tail and used it to throw him into a tree shocking him.

Cabba got up and held out his hand to fire off a big bang Cannon only for Gine to touch her forehead and vanish.

He looked around but before he knock it she appeared before him and upper cut him into the air were he stopped himself midair and spotted her charging and he put his hands together to charge his galick Cannon only for her to Vanish and he turned around and fired it right where Gine appeared.

Gine was then knocked back where she stopped herself and smirked happily as Cabba charged yelling out, "that teleporting trick won't work on me anymore!"

He then went to hit her but she grabbed his fist and his eyes widen she changed to super saiyan blue shocking him as she said, "And you sir have put on a good show, let's see job check, can fight check, A saiyan Check, next time your in this universe look Up Gine Son!" She then gave Cabba a kiss making his eyes widen as he turned red and his super saiyan three dropped the base a moment later she grabbed him by the shirt and throw him to the ground.

Down below on the ground Cabba was laying there as he said, "I lost but I don't feel like a loser!" he said happily. He then noticed Gohan and Cabba said, "I know you! Your Goku's son the one who didn't need to go super to outlast my whole universe!... and your little sister just kissed me!... your going to kick my ass aren't you?"

Gohan powered back up to super saiyan five and Cabba sighed and said, "Well go ahead put the fear of super saiyan god in me! I know your father is going to follow so let's get the beating over so I can heal and get the power up form it!" he said kind of happy about it.

Later on Applejack was returning home were she saw her grandma waiting for her and she said, "young lady do you know what time it is?" she said pointing to a clock.

Applejack then walked over to it and kicked it so it was right side up so that it was clear it was pointing at six not nine, "That clock was upside down grandma!" she said.

Granny smith then blinked and said, "ok I'll let that one go as that was just silly! Now what is this ah hears about you dating!"

Big mac then came into a door ways spying as Applejack said, "Now Grandma with all respect ah's a grown girl! Ah's helped save this town, and all our lives how many times? What makes you think ah's can't handle myself or have good taste in a man?"

Granny then crossed her arms, "the parts where you won't have had to if not for that stupid Sunset shimmer! And that your still my granddaughter!"

Applejack growled a little as she said, "sunset is mah Friend! Some think I thought AppleBloom understood but I was wrong, and Ah guess I was wrong about you understanding that." She sound rude for once.

Granny smith then spoke up and clearly said, "She's an alien!"

Applejack then yelled out, "SO IS A LOT OF MAH FRIENDS AND MAH BOYFRIEND!" she then covered her mouth and Granny smith's eyes widen.

Hours later Applejack was laying on Rarity's couch hearing the story and she said, "And that's how ah was kicked out of my home! With just the cloths on my back! Now I knows what yous going to say there about how your sister is the same as Applebloom and all but you where the closet one!, and It's getting dark and I didn't feel like getting lost in the air again."

Rarity nodded as she was working on something as she said, " I'm listing But I just heard about a coming all twelve universe battle royal coming in a year and I'm working on universe for our team members, "Goku, Gohan, Vegeta , Gine your Trenderhoof is in the running, Tien Krillin, seventeen, eight teen, and Piccolo or Banjo It's mostly making a team logo to add to there uniforms!"

She then held up a flag that was white with a Red Z and an orange number seven made form the seven dragonballs as she said, " sense you are crashing for the night, I'm thinking this darling?"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "that's a real pretty symbol there but don't you's think a year is a big of a long time?"

Rarity smiled happily and said, "Not really Shenron will recharge in six months and that marks a year sense Gine found her family and returned home! I can't wait to see the wish granting magic dragon!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "yeah maybe we's can wish away our Family's Xenophobia! So ah's can go back home! And gets my family back!"

Rarity nodded as she said, "I think the others would agree with that. "

Unknown to them Sweete Belle was listening in.

Meanwhile in the woods Trenderhoof was punching and kicking at the air in his super saiyan from the green light filling the area.

He growled as he looked at a waterfall making it split form his Ki as he sighed and took a deep breath, "I have to get control over my rage! I have to control the legendary super saiyan I have to do it for her!" he said thinking about Applejack.

The half saiyan then flow up into the air and looked down at the forest and Canterlot beside it as he held his hands together and thought about Applejack how her voice snapped her out of his berserker state and in a moment he took on his super saiyan Two form and looked at himself and smiled, "YES I AM IN CONTROL!"

He smiled to himself as he said, "I can do this! I can control the power!" unknown to him a drone was flying over head recording a floating green glowing man a.k.a him in the woods.

The next day in school the video was all over the news titled alien found.

Applejack groaned as she said, " Oh great now people are searching those woods what if they find Trenderhoof?" She asked.

Pinkie pie blinked and shrugged saying, "they get deal with angry saiyan berserker… oh right that'll start a negative stereo type… We need to warn him!"

Twilight showed up adjusting her glasses and said, "already did before teleporting here, he said he is ready to throw Ki blasts!"

Sunset joined in looking at her phone and she said, "Well that is some bull! I mean he gets on global news and his blurry but we have up close video of us growing wings pony ears and tails, and using magic to blast things and no one cares."

Fluttershy then spoke up saying, " yes but you forget our world was merged with another the rules of our world that stopped us form being a big deal won't work on saiyans… sadly."

Rainbow dash looked at her and said, "this magical Kung fu stuff has done wonders for yourself esteem girl."

Gine walked up eating a candy bar as she looked at the video, " Great I get my first kiss now this happens!"

Applejack then point at her and said, "now that is a braveman! To handle the ass whoopen your brothers and dad will give, and the grilling your mom will!"

Gine then happily said, "and he survived that's why he's saiyan tough even if six universe saiyan are the weaker ones as they didn't know about super saiyan, and he was so proud of three it was cute!" She said happily.

Rarity then cleared her throat and said, "back to the point Girls! I think we need to go find and get Trender to a knew area for all the would be alien hunters safety as Gine said Saiyan tough, is strong enough to live through two gods, one young warrior prince, and a women who scares them all shitless!"

Diamond Tiara then ran up and slid, "Girls our school is going to camp everfree again! And the news it's pretty close to where Trenderhoof is!"

Silver spoon then showed up and yelled up, "Diamond come quick the snack machine! Goten put in his dollar but his snack got stuck so he broke the close with a kick! Now everyone is getting the snacks out for free!"

Gine then vanished as she said, "Stomach first!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, "I live with them but I will never understand saiyans. "

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

On the bus to camp Everfree, were everyone was already in the uniform

Gine looked nervous and twitchy as Pinkie pie blinked and said, "Wait flying through the air you fine on a bus you seem scared?"

She looked to her friend and said, "flying normal for saiyan being stuck in a giant tin can with thousands of other not so much!"

Twilight then popped out form the seat behind and said, "I am more worried about the crystal prep students!" She adjusted her glasses, "to the point I took the power pole! If any of them try to mess with me I'm going out swinging!" She said as she pulled out and span the little red pipe in her hand.

Applejack who was next to her said, "One be careful with that thing! Second I am also worried about crystal prep students they don't know shit about magic let along saiyans and we are only a little hike away form Trenderhoof's hut, now while I'll enjoy being able to see my boyfriend if the crystal prep or those want to be alien hunters find him… I fear legendary berserker mode!"

Twilight then sighed happily, "Why fear that! If I was dating the legendary super saiyan I would use him as a threat!"

In the seat in front of them Rarity Turned around and said, "Maybe it's thanks to how close we have gotten through that tiem we were merged but I agree with Applejack This is bad! I mean look what happened last time and the only bad guy was Filthy rich who want to knock it down and build a spa!"

Sunset shimmer also turned around and said, "Oh Big time! I mean Banjo can only distract the alien hunters for so long before he gets sick of it and solar flares there asses!"

Spike then popped out of Twilight's backpack and said, "And we're here and I am smelling Shining Armor!"

In a moment the Bus stopped and Twilight got out and got a glare form Shining armor in a purple suit and tie making it clear he was now a teacher and she said, "So once more you choice that school!"

Shining Armor laughed," At least I am not a traitor!"

Twilight's eyes narrowed as they seemed green for a moment with the stripe in her hair flashing blonde for a moment before she said, "Can't betray something you were never Loyal to, to start with! Loyalty is a two way street Shining Armor."

Gine blinked as she noticed Twilight's change and pulled her away, "Come on Sis we need to talk"

Once pulled a side away form everyone Gine said, "you remember what happened yesterday?"

Twilight crossed her arms and said, "yeah I hurt myself and got a blood transplant form dad? So?"

the lost Saiyan lady then said, "your eyes flashed Green and part of your hair was blonde for a second when talking to your ex-brother! I think just may dad's blood flowing through you can still go super!"

Twilight blinked as she said, "that's impossible I am human.. well a magically enhanced human … who becomes part Alicorn.. because of equestrian magic entering my system.. So… the idea Saiyan power entered and changed my already altered …. Being..isn't that far fetched… now that I …say it… out ….loud!" she said catching her self mid-sentence.

Gine nodded and put an arm around her adopted sister before instant transmitting to a part of the forest, "Let's experiment I know you like that! Being around your ex-brother looked to start it so think out loud if you have to about your old family."

Twilight sighed and put her hands on her heart ," well they were kind and loving, My ex parents were always there for me, my ex- big brother was my best friend for life.. then I went to crystal prep and the bullying start, they didn't care!" she cried, "That said it was part of crystal prep making an adult out of me like they were!" She cried, "Not even my so called big brother best friend gave a shit!" The strip in her hair became hot pink as her eyes flashed green an a golden aura formed.

Gine nodded as she moved a hand for the come on thing, "come on sis keep going!"

Twilight said, "I went form being warm and surrounded by people who care to cold and alone over night! They just stopped! Then I finally found friends and happiness at Canterlot and they just screamed at me calling me a traitor till they just kicked me out!" Her normal dark pruple hair was now slowly flashing in and out of blonde!

Gine noticed this and rubbed her chin and said, "Almost Almost!.. Now you have not only friends but a family who cares and I think your ex-brother is here to ruin it so you can't be happy!"

In a moment Twilight's wings appeared as she screamed in rage crying as her stayed blonde and she screamed a golden aura around her! She then looked at the aura around her before looking at some of her blonde hair.

Gine then smiled and gave her a hug and said, "Truly welcome to the family Twilight!"

Twilight looked at her super saiyan aura as she cried, "How? The chance of this are impossible even with magic!? How can one blood transplant make me a saiyan?"

Gine smiled as she hugged her sister and said, "If friendship is magic a real family is an eternal dragon!" She said calmly.

Later on when they returned Twilight looked normal again but she removed her glasses and looked in a window she could see fine with out them so she saw a trash can and throw them in it saying, "Well I guess it healed my eyes too.. bye being called foureyes."

That is when she saw Shining Armor walking up behind her in a reflection and she turned and pulled out the power pole form her pocket and said, "We are not family! And the fact that I have to say that proves we never were by your choice! So I will ask you now to leave me! My sister and brothers alone!" she said not even referring to them as adopted.

Shining armor laughed as he said, "Family is something you are born into"

Twilight smirked and said, "Ok so mom was not born into the family so she isn't dad's family! Same thing applies to grandma.. and your own wife!" She smirked with pride when He looked stunned unable to think of a response.

Twilight then happily said, "Power pole extend!" in a moment the small red rube became a very long bow staff witch Twilight used to knock Shining away, as she happily said, "AND HOME RUNN!"

Elsewhere In the forest.

Trenderhoof was sitting on a rock talking to Applejack and he said, "So those assholes who use to bully me and close by?" his now completely black hair flashed to green and got spikey.

Applejack hugged him rightly and said, "Calm down! You's calm down right now! You are a saiyan not a monster!"

Trenderhoof returned to normal as he sighed, "Right!" He seemed to be holding back great rage!"

elsewhere in the forest.

Banjo was firing the special beam cannon throw a mountain to scare off some alien hunters as he said, "I'm so fucking bored!"

the humans screamed and ran away but little did Banjo know he had just messed up for miles above his attack hit a spaceship knocking it's bottom off.

In it's control room Jaco was screaming his butt off as he yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HIT ME!" HE then saw an alert saying, "GREAT AND WATAGASH HAS ESCAPED! THROUGH THE GIANT HOLE AND NOW I AM CRASHING!" His ship then hit the ground and did nothing but get stuck in the dirt.

A little while later the Human seven Goten , Gine, silver spoon and Diamond Tiara arrived at it and unknow to them the CMC followed them.

the three's eyes widen as sunset pulled an Alien out of the ship and asked, "This Jaco?"

Goten nodded and said, "yep the space cop with no strength who takes all the credit when a saiyan handles a criminal, like when we save the world Hercule takes the credit!"

the three hiding girls jaw dropped as Jaco got up and jumped up pulling out his blaster and he asked, "Oh Goten who are this girls!"

Goten then said, "My girlfriend her friend, my sisters and there friends!"

Jaco laughed and said, "Oh that's rich! Goku and Chichi having daughters!" In a moment Gine and Twilight went super making Jaco jump back in fear "SUPER SAIYAN MINI CHICHIS! IT'S TRUE AND HORRIFYING IT'S TRUE HORROR!"

Rainbow dash's jaw dropped with her friends as they looked at Twilight in shock, and she said, "How can .. Twilight go super!?"

Twilight flipped her blonde hair and said, "a miracle of family bond that's how! By that I mean a blood transplant form my Dad, combined with the Equestria magic and stronger then friendship magic of family made me a saiyan!"

Jaco then said, "I am sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of me needing new boxers!

Fluttershy shivered as she said, "Yuck!"

Silver spoon then decide to speak up, "before you go change your pants why did you crash!"

Jaco then went back into the ship saying, "Someone shot me down while I was carrying a parasite criminal that feeds on it's host hate!"

Pinkie pie gasped, "it's going for Shining Armor he is the biggest Asshole here! He'll turbo charge the thing!"

Sunset then said, "As much as I want to say no..she is always right about crazy so probably!"

elsewhere.

Shining armor was getting up in the middle of the woods finally awaking form being knocked there by Twilight and the staff when he saw a small blob with a cotton ball on it's head and it jumped on him making Shining's eyes go red his body bulk up as shis shirt was ripped off revealing spikes on his shoulder as he roared, as he walked off.

Meanwhile back with our heroes.

Gine said, "ok everyone split up before Shining gets turbo charged if he just got taken over all of us should be able to handle it! Diamond, Silver spoon tend to the CMC who are spying!"

the three hidden girls screamed and ran off.

Everyone nodded and broke apart.

Later on Goten was flying around in super saiyan Two when he saw shining Armor and he cupped his hands together to fire a Kamehameha!" this took you down last time parasite! A super saiyan Kamehameha!" he said proudly remembering the last time this thing was lose!

Shining's cotton ball antenna then glow as it sucked up the energy making Shining evolve into the second stage and Goten blinked and said, "It trained! It's like Frieze it has common sense!" he said in a panic as he flow off to avoid a mouth energy wave.

Goten looked at the blue fur covered ape like monster Shining became as he said, "looks almost like a great ape but only half as big! Wait if I can't use energy attacks then!" he then flow quickly land a elbow strike to it's stomach making the monster roar in pain and fall over!

Goten smiled as he watched it fall only for the Cotton ball to wrap around him and glow and he screamed before passing out and going back to base it had absorbed his power.

Later on Sunset Rarity and Fluttershy where in the air trying to avoid the second stage monster's punches.

Rarity was in panic, "He eat my elegant blast! He eats energy attacks!" She said in a panic as she texted that to the others to arm them with this knowledge! Before she was hit by the fist and knocked out.

Sunset and Fluttershy looked panic Fluttershy then put her hands to her face and yelled out, "TIME TEN SOLAR FLARE!" the monster roared as it covered it's eyes form the blinding light.

Sunset had her eyes closed and throw a Destructo disk that make the monster scream as it's cotton ball got slashed.

but sadly that is when it evolved to the third stage and roared before knocking both girls down and making it to the camp where the teachers and campers ran in fear.

Gine was be side Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash as she said, "looks like everyone going to learn about saiyans!"

Diamond Tiara was carrying the passed out Goten, "ME AND SILVER WILL EXPLAIN BEAT HIM UP LADIES!"

Gine then changed to Blue Twilight with super and ponied up, Rainbow Ponied up, And Pinkie called out, "Times ten thousand Kaioken!" she sound happy as her red aura flared making everyone look at her perfectly fine like that.

The Other three shrugged it off as Gine looked to it and said, "Thanks to rarity we know it use it's cotton ball to absorb energy! So I'm on god Ki! Pinkie is over powered as hell, Twilight is basically a super saiyan Alicorn! And Rainbow you handled Goten as a super saiyan two till you lose to his better ki control so I think we can overload him! Team Kamehameha now" So let'sand cupped their hands to fire off a team Kamehameha

The monster then roared as it tried to absorb the energy only for it's cotton ball to explode after it did so and the four girls fell down panting!

the beast size doubled and it was about to stop on the now powered down girls till Applejack screamed, "TRENDER!"

In a moment a green Blast knocked the beast no longer able to absorb them back and all turned to see Trenderhoof walking in his body bulked up his hair showing he was super saiyan three as he roared as he screamed, "STAY AWAY FORM MY APPLEJACK!"

sour sweet screamed, "THE GUY I PICKED ON IS ONE OF THOSE CAN BLOW UP A PLANET THING!?"

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

In the middle of the camp

Trenderhoof stood in super saiyan three firing off a ki blast at the monster that use to be Shining armor.

the monster's large size made it fire back to try and shield it's self with an energy blast, only for the two blast to meet and explode making all the on lookers cover the eyes,

Indigo Zap looked on and yelled out, "TRENDERHOOF COULD HAVE DONE THAT!"

When the dust cleared the monster's eyes widen as he saw Trenderhoof facing him and with on punch it was sent flying back as Trenderhoof growled.

Applejack then said, "It's a more of he never did as he didn't know he could! He didn't know he was a saiyan till a little while ago! Sadly he's a legendary berserker like his pa!" she sound worried as she saw Trenderhoof growling as she tried to stand but fell over to weak to stand, "and he is heading there!"

The monster got up roaring trying to crush him only for Trenderhoof to avoid the large limb by through pure speed appearing to disappear and reappear behind the thing were a green energy blade formed on his hand and he slashed the beast back making it roar and turn around to smash him.

Trenderhoof then avoid and appeared behind him and slashed, and this kept repeating.

Pinkie pie was watching and comment, " What in the?" she then noticed it shrinking and she said, "Oh I get it he's making the thing burn off all that power!"

The monster soon roared making it's body flare it's red aura as it grow brighter and Rarity's eyes widen, "Is he going for an explosive energy wave?" She asked worried.

Principal Celestia's eyes widen, "Explosive!"

Gine held her gut and said, "he is going to fire his power out in all direction destroying everything it touches! Like a bomb that doesn't kill the owner!"

Timber Spruce's jaw's dropped, "I don't want to die!"

Twilight rolled her eyes at her former crush as she adjusted her glasses and said, " May be to week to fight but My sensor ability still works! And help just came!"

A moment later a Masenko fired knocking it back as the wave explode leaving everyone ok but half the camp and forest leveled and everyone turned and there eyes opened as they saw Banjo standing on a tower as he jumped down and held out a bag opened it and throw the girls senzu beams and eat one eat it.

Everyone then looked confused as the girls got up healed and dusting themselves off.

Sunset held her gut, "thankful for the healing magic but is the super fuel afterwards really need?" she said groaning.

Twilight blinked as she said, "I honestly don't notice it anymore.. most be the new saiyan part of me!"

The monster got up and fired out a large energy wave only for Trenderhoof to hell and fireoff one five times ass big making the area turn green as the blast hit eat the parasite's blast and hit the host body, before exploding.

Luna covered her eyes as she said, "IS THIS REAL?"

when it was over The parasite had fallen back to it's first state and Trenderhoof walked over hand covered by the energy blade and he gave a slash as he walked past only for the parasite to fall off Shining's head making him return to normal as the parasite split in half.

Fluttershy blinked and said, "Ok the parasite using Shining as a host is dead, Applejack go calm down your boyfriend before he loses his shit!"

Applejack was already, at his side calming the legendary super saiyan down!

Gine looked to the damage and to Gloriosa and said, "Hold on I can fix this!" she then instant transmissioned away and came back with the ox king, "this is my grandpa the ox king, well me Goten and now twilight's grandpa! We kind of made a mess grandpa and no Shenron for awhile!"

Ox king smiled as he petted her head and said, "Don't worry grandpa has got it, is check good?"

Meanwhile the now normal shining Armor got up and looked to Twilight and coldly said "FREAK!"

Twilight growled and as she took on her winged super saiyan form her eyes widen as Goten was already before shining.

Goten had an energy blast in hand pointing somewhere low that made Shining's eyes widen in horror as he said, "I'll do! Now you listen here! She isn't your sister anymore! You throw her away. She's my sister and you will leave us alone! Or what? You go to the cops saying an an alien used magic to beat you up? No one would believe you!"

Shining growled in defeat and spat out, "fine!"

At that point Rainbow dash was pulling on Banjo's face, "IDIOT IT WAS YOUR BEAM CANNON THAT SHOT DOWN JACO'S SHIP AND UNLEASHED THAT PARASITE! " Banjo was screaming in pain not form the pulling on his face but form the yelling!

Jaco then showed up and Pinkie pie picked him up and shock him, "AND YOU WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME CLOSE ENOUGH TO EARTH TO GET SHOT DOWN! I MEAN DIDN'T YOU LEARN FORM THE LAST TIME YOU DID THIS? I MEAN THE VIDEO WAS EVEN USED IN A MOVIE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! STUPID POLICEMEN!"

Twilight adjust her glasses as she put her hands on her hips and said, "Hay I want to do that!"

The next day the rebuilding was underway as the building teams eyes widen as Goten picked up the load of wood that broke there machine as he called them, "Weak and lazy!"

Watching and leaning against a wall was Trenderhoof who sour sweet and indigo zap saw and walked over to.

Indigo Zap said, "we're real sorry man!" she sounded nervous.

Trenderhoof growled as he went super making them jump as he said, "No your not your scared!" he watched them shake.

Sour sweet's eyes widen, "No no we're really sorry for picking on you!" he then went super saiyan two!

Trenderhoof charged a ki blast making them jump and hug out of fear, "No you are scared of death by enraged saiyan! You won't be saying sorry for all your bullying if you hadn't seen me blow half this forest to bits and news flash I was holding back as I was trying not to hurt my applejack!"

the girls raise a hand to say something but screamed when he went three and Trenderhoof smirked and in this normal kind voice said, "how are you going to scream with now throat?"

the two girls ran off screaming and crying.

Elsewhere in the remains of the woods.

Twilight was in her pony uped super saiyan form practicing punches and kicks as she happily she Timber walking up with flowers and she blinked, "wait wait wait, You find out I can blast mountains apart now you are trying to ask me out?"

Timber nodded and said, "yeah … it's kind of exciting in all honesty!"

Rarity's voice then yelled out, "TRUST ME THAT'S NORMAL I'VE BEEN GETTING ASKED OUT ALL DAY GIRL!"

The smart girl adjusted her glasses and rolled her eyes, "Look Timber you're a nice guy, well as nice as a guy who after a while week of flirting only shows up in your life once can be! But you just don't have any fighting spirit in you! I mean you tried to stop your gone mad sister witch was pretty brave but you faint like a bitch last night sorry can't have that!" she then walked by closing her wings and flipping her hair.

timber's jaw dropped, "why are they always the most beautiful when braking your heart?" He sound sad.

Elsewhere

Applejack was by the lake legs in the water as Trenderhoof joined her and sat down and she blushed and sighed, "ah heard the interaction between your former bullies, glad you only used words there trender!"

Trenderhoof sighed as he put a hand on his knee, "yes but I want to do more! I know I saved the day but I need Banjo to knock the thing back so it didn't blow up right on you guys! I was to enraged to think!"

the farm girl was about to say something but Trenderhoof said, "It wasn't a plan! I want to embarrass it! Make it a joke before destroying it! I was mocking it when I was training it's power! I wasn't thinking! I lost it when I know it hurt you!" he sound ashamed of losing control.

Applejack grabbed his arm and rested her head on his arm, 'It's all right! Y'all will always have me at your side to keep you in check!"

Unknow to the couple Applebloom was watching shaking she didn't see a touching moment between a couple she saw her big sister on the arms of a scary space alien and she gulped.

Elsewhere Twilight was flying in normal form holding her back pack with spike in it, and the dog's eyes widened, "Why are we in the air."

Twilight land at goku's house, "I want to show dad something not mom just dad!"

she then saw him in the field and ran up ,"Hay dad you won't believe what happened!"

Goku turned and said, "twilight aren't you suppose to be.." His eyes then widen as Twilight took on her hybrid super saiyan form.

She smiled and said, "super saiyan thanks to that blood transfusion! I'm super!" they then heard a yell and turned to see chichi and both goku and his adopted daughter said, "Oh shit!"

Meanwhile in space.

A strange old ship was crashing on a planet that was a massive jungle and when it did a tube opened and out stepped someone in a brown simple skin outfit and a saiyan tail behind him!

others soon fathered.

Meanwhile

Old kai's eyes widen, "Shin!"

Shin came to him and said, " yes elder?" he seemed confused.

The old Kai showed the image of saiyan on the planet on a crystal ball, "We have a lost saiyan tribe!"

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

In the Canterlot high lunch room.

The girls were sitting together talking.

Rarity was holding a sandwich and asked, "So a space ship holding frozen teenage saiyan crashed and feezed the saiyan on board on a jungle planet? Why the hell aren't we on planet beef cake then?" She sound puzzled.

Gine who had an empty plate said, "simply put it's a school day I'll instant transmission us there when the day is done!"

Twilight then nodded and added, "would rather face ten super saiyan gods then make mom mad!" She shivered at the though as spike popped out of her back pack and the dog comment, "I'm starting to think Chichi is the strongest in universe seven!"

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes and said, "What it's no different form how Bulma got Vegeta whipped." She said commenting on the problem while taking a bite out of an apple.

Applejack rolled her eyes and adjusted her hat, "y'all just want to go there to flirt with savage saiyan guys!"

Sunset shimmer cleared her throat and said, "Well Gine and you are the only one of us with boyfriends even If Gine's ultra-long distant!"

Gine smiled and happily said, "yeah my Cabba, isn't he just so cute! Even if six universe saiyan don't naturally now how to walk on the wild side!"

Fluttershy then giggled and said, " yeah because they lost the power of going ape at the full moon!"

Rainbow dash blinked at the memory of Tarble's great ape form, "That was scary as shit girls!" she sad as she eat a chicken wing.

Gine then shivered, " yeah I wouldn't want legs that hairy!" The other girls looked at her strangely before moving on.

Pinkie pie then said, "so how did this saiyan tribe get put on ice anyhow?"

Twilight then took a eat of what looked like meatloaf as she said, "the Saiyan truffle war!"

the girls looked confused before Gine sighed and said, "Our original home planet Sadala isn't in the seventh universe anymore, because the first super saiyan got sick of people worshiping him like he was a god, I mean it's possible he was also the first super saiyan god but still he got sick of the worshiping and blow the planet up!"

The girl's eyes widen as Twilight took over with a sigh, "And as Saiyan didn't have tech those that survived just held there breath and fly by ki to the closet planet, planet plant, were we came in to conflict with the local truffles, the Saiyan records says they want us refuge saiyan off there planet to the point they tried to kill us, Tuffles say we saiyan attacked first as we were savages, so we don't know how the war start just how it ended!" she seemed sad.

Spike then got out of the back pack and asked, "Well don't leave us hanging how did it end?"

Gine then sighed and said sadly , "the planet had it's once every thousand year full moon all the saiyan went grate ape and crush the tuffles to death."

the noun Saiyan girls eyes widen at that there heads picturing and army of berserker great apes, then Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, " then the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in honor of Vegeta the senor who was the king at the time, a.k.a Vegeta junior or just Vegeta's dad and trunks grandfather. It's the one chapter of my new family history I am a shamed of"

Gine nodded as she said, " Big time! Point is when the war happened The Tuffles probably captured weaker Saiyan studied them and figured out what was coming and froze them and sent them off the planet to try and make the minimum saiyan in said great ape army lower, and fill full the wish of now Saiyans on there planet. Anyway after that we got in slaved by Frieza and you know the rest of the story."

Pinkie pie was eye wide and jaw dropped and quite to the point Maud walked up and shock her, "Sis are you ok?"

Pinkie pie nodded and said, " yeah just talking about our alien friend's people of history of planet exploding war enslavement then planet exploding again!"

Maud looked at Gine and asked, "How can you lose two planets?"

Rarity then said, "lizard people and one guy sick of being worshipped as a god as he was first to go super"

Gine blinked and said, "Blowing up a planet is easy! I mean I could do it if I wanted to and I don't' want to!"

Maud then quietly backed away not showing her fear as she said, "Don't piss her off Sis!"

In a moment Fluttershy tried to change the subject as she said, "Anyway so Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are on the trying to whip those savage saiyan into super shape?"

Twilight nodded and said, " yes they are calling Vegeta king as his dad's dad, and my dad and brothers generals going to make getting a boyfriend out of them hard for me! I'm on a pedestal as a general's daughter and little sister!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "And what's Trenderhoof to them I know he's there I told me he was heading there!?"

Gine then said, "an elite! A high ranking Elite but and elite warrior noun the less."

The country girl crossed her arms and said, "That is bunk! My trenderhoof should be General too!"

Rarity then rolled her eyes and said, "Generals leads a berserker can't be one! Sorry to bust your bubble Applejack, but I got to ask you've been possessive of Trenderhoof lately, More so then is cute what's up?"

Applejack sighed and pulled out something and put it on the table everyone's eyes widen.

Rainbow dash blinked, "is that a pregnancy test?"

the country girl nodded as she tried to hide her blushing face with her hats.

Fluttershy covered her mouth, "and is that a positive result! It could be a false one!"

applejack then pulled out her back pack turned it over making a smile hill of them fall out all the mane result as she said, "Don't think it's possible for all of um to be false girls."

Pinkie pie then jumped up and said, "DON'T WORRY APPLEJACK I'LL THROW YOU THE BEST BABY SHOWER EVER!"

At that point everyone turned to look at them in shock.

Applebloom who walked in fainted.

Everyone was looking wide eyed.

Applejack looked like she want to vanish, "Dam it pinkie!"

Gine pulled Pinkie pie down and said, "yeah well I guess You haven't told Trenderhoof yet then?"

applejack nodded yes and Twilight got up and happily said, "then we have to go tell him right away!" She said getting up and grabbing hold of Applejack clearly going for an instant transmission.

But Gine stopped her with a tail around her arm, "One word for you, Mom finds out we left school what happens?"

Twilight let go of Applejack and sat down, "After school we tell him!" She sound scared a little.

Applejack blushed red and said, "Gine just transmit me! You can come back it'll take a second I don't think I can make it through the rest of the school day with the school talking about mah need for a baby alien on board sign!"

Gine nodded got up and held Applejack's hand and instant transmissioned away only to return without applejack, "There I dropped her off right next to Trenderhoof!"

Meanwhile on the unnamed planet.

Trenderhoof was talking with Applejack by a water fall as they sat down on some rocks as he asked, "so why did you cut school to see me?"

Applejack sighed as she said, "Pinkie pie made a big deal of something I went to the girls for emotional support over.."

Trenderhoof adjusted his glasses and asked, "Oh what is it? I'm here for you?" he said taking her hand.

Applejack looked away for a moment and put his hand on her stomach as she said, "You should be able to pick up the second Ki signature right now… it's your… our… child's!"

Trenderhoof's eyes widen before pulling her into a hug as he said, "I'll care for our child the best I can Applejack but I don't have that good of a list to go off of !"

Applejack smiled and hugged him, "neither did Vegeta and he's a great dad!

Elsewhere back on earth.

School was letting out and the six girls all grabbed on to Twilight as she put her hands on her forehead and said, "next stop the lost Saiyan tribe!

they then teleported away

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

On the unknown planet with the lost saiyan tribe.

Pinkie pie was talking around a hurried up set up Village as she looked around at the Saiyan dressed in Gis or skins, as she smiled and said, "Come on Pinkie pie a Saiyan Guy! It's valley of the super-hot saiyan pick one! Don't just look at them all no matter how nice that sounds!"

She then saw a flash of yellow and ran off there was a guy saiyan hovering in the air as a super saiyan those super saiyan Green eyes and golden hair shining with his Aura, his gi looked like gokus.

Pinkie pie then hovered up, "Oh you got super saiyan one That's nice! Goten has two and he's only ten, but then again he had a father and older brother to teach him the art of going super form a young age!" She said as the Saiyan crossed his arms.

the Saiyan growled as he said, "so your just going to under mind this feat then are you? Under mind the legend!"

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "Well now there are so many levels on top of it and before this we find you popsicles, I hadn't meet a saiyan who couldn't so not so legendary form my perspective! Also My name's Pinkie pie what's your name!"

the Saiyan growled and said, "My name is Zorn! And I won't go belittling super saiyan lady I'm a lot stronger then you could be!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "Kaio Ken! Times fifty!" Before the Saiyan could ask what he jumped back as her Aura flared red and her power level jumped up to super saiyan levels making his eyes widen.

Pinkie pie smiled, "this is Kaio Ken it normally use pain to force more power out of the body then is normally possible but I'm immune to the pain affect so I can just have all the power I want! Come on Spare with me I always want to know how I would handle a super saiyan my only fights were a tag team before I learned this, and against a coward who used ki absorption to win!"

Zorn got in to a fighting pose as he charged in with a punch only for Pinkie to smile and block the strikes with the back of her hand.

He growled as he held his hand off and fired off a ki blast!

Pinkie simple touched her forehead with two fingers and vanished and appeared a bit behind him and she smiled as she fired off the special beam cannon and she said, "Special beam party Cannon!" she smiled as her pink and darker pink version of the attack seemed to sparkle as it flow to it's target!

Zorn flow up avoiding it as he held out his hand and fired off Ki blast rapidly, Only for Pinkie to touch her forehead, and Vanish, he then turned around and fired Ki blast form both his hands at the left and right while he fired off a mouth energy wave In front of him.

Pinkie pie reappeared and her eyes widen as she teleported again this time back behind him where he turned and around and went to punch her only for her to hold it back with her left hand as she said, "you figured it! Good for you!" She sound happy.

she then flow back a bit and held out her hands to fire off a Kamehameha at him and Zorn simple flow up and dove behind her only for an energy blast to hit him in the left side as Pinkie pie smiled and said, "Like my trick beam? Flies forward a bit then turned around and goes the other way! I thought it up while training with Gine who was spamming instant transmission like I was!"

Zorn smirked as he moved his left arm it cracking as it moved as he said, "Impressive I Most apologies I went in to this thinking super saiyan was unbeatable despite hearing it was only multiplying power you already head, Simple math should have told me , me times super might not be enough to handle everyone out there! And I should have figure the friend of both of General Kakarot or Goku's daughter should have been one. I still don't know why he doesn't like his birth saiyan name"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "Goku goes by Goku because Kakarot sounds like Carrot and earth plant that while edible tastes gross to him."

Zorn shivered as he said, "Ok now I get it! Anyway My point is I'm sorry I underestimated your power and creative thinking Ms. Pie!" He then put his hands together to fire off a Kamehameha

Pinkie pie avoid it by appearing behind him through instant transmission only for the Blast to bend and hit her at the left side as she said, "OUCH HAY THAT"S MY MOVE BUDDY!" She sounded mad only about someone copying her.

Zorn turned around, "And how did you learn most of your moves?" he then moved his head to the left to avoid a punch as Pinkie happily said, "True!"

The Pink skinned girl was now punching wildly Zorn avoiding them easily till she said, "Kaio Ken times one hundred! Her aura flared red and brighter as her speed raised allowing her to land a hit on the side of Zorn's face.

Zorn was send flying to his left for a bit before he stopped himself and smiled as he wiped blood form his mouth as he smiled happily, "Pinkie pie! You are strong powerful, and just as lovely it is an honor to meet you and spare with you!"

Pinkie pie smiled as she put up her fist and smiled and said, "Thanks I know that is how you saiyan flirt and trust me I am having a fun time Too Mr. Zorn! And I know spare are like dates for Saiyan and trust me you'll get a second date if you ask!" She said happily.

Zorn powered down form super saiyan going back to the dark eyes and dark black hair he naturally had before powering up again with a yell and a charge a smile on his face as he and Pinkie's fist meet making a shock wave that kind of looked like a heart.

Elsewhere

Rarity was dressed in purple Short shorts a purple sports top, purple stockings and Black boats flipping her hair sighing, "Why am I not getting any attention form the guys here!" she then saw a heart shaped shock wave and could sense Pinkie pie with someone else and she face palmed, "Stupid! They are warriors need to use show them how strong of a girl you are!"

Rarity then spotted a group of Saiyan sparing, one of them had blonde hair showing him he was super his hair oddly long but no lighting confirmed it was just super saiyan level one, he had on only Black Gi pants.

After he knocked one guy out of the Ring Rarity stepped on and used Kaio Ken to power herself up making the Saiyan looked confused.

The shirtless saiyan said, "I know that is one of the Generals moves so you most be one of his students but don't let you are being trained by him go to your head you don't look ready yet to me! I am Basaku and as you are a General student I'll explain the rules for you miss. No flying forced to knock the other out of the circle in the dirt wins! We start when you say your name!"

Rarity smiled as she said, "Rarity!" In a moment they charged and clashed fists.

Rarity smiled as she fired off a Ki blast form her left index finger making Basaku jump to the left, the purple haired girl smiled as he held out her hands rapidly firing off Ki beams and blast form her finger tips

Basaku was smiling with excitement as he avoid them one of them hitting his pants leg, "Ten Ki blast at once! I can see were the General saw worth in train you Rarity! That isn't rude by my people's standards I hope also isn't by your people's standards!"

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "It was rude by earth standards but we're not on earth so I can let it slide! Now this will be boring if you don't hit back sir!"

the Saiyan smirked as he crossed his arms making glowing yellow energy blades appear on his hands about a foot long as he charged it using the Blades to bounce the beams off.

Rarity stopped firing and jumped did a little spin in the air land on the charging saiyan's head where she point her finger down and fired a Ki beam that hit him in the back making him gasp as she hopped off his head and land on the ground on her heels were she span around and held out of left hand and fired off a ki blast at the ground near the saiyan, " BIG BANG ATTACK!"

the Attack hit the ground sending out a shock wave that Knocked Basaku back and as he got up a Saiyan said, "Basaku your foots out of the circle your out! You lost to her!"

Rarity smirked and shot him a wink with a finger pistol as she said, " That's what you get for thinking I'm just a pretty face that know one good trick! If you want a rematch I'll be happy to give it to you!"

Basaku smirked as he said, "I'm a super saiyan and you won by ring out! Doesn't really count but I'll accept that rematch let's me the ring so there isn't a large hole in the middle of it though!"

Rarity smiled happily as she put her hand on her left hit and flipped her hair with her other hand, "It's a date darling!"

Meanwhile Applejack was sitting on Trenderhoof's shoulder blushing as he carried her around happily.

A few saiyan were greeting them with " coagulations on your coming child Elite Trenderhoof."

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsewhere on this jungle planet.

Fluttershy was in the air her wings out as hoovered over a waterfall facing a saiyan.

He had blonde hair black spiked up hair and black eyes he was shirtless showing off muscles a body covered in scars, and a chest tattoo of the royal family's symbol with loyalty below it he was in black pants and black boats his tail wrapped around his waist.

Fluttershy panting as her aura flared and she held an energy ball in each hand as she smiled and said, "I hope your having a good time Mr. Beat!"

This Saiyan smiled as his hair spiked up more and turned Blonde and his eyes green as his aura turned golden as he said, "yeah I was taking it easy on you but looks like I need this for you!" he then held out his hand and fired off an energy wave.

Fluttershy fired off one of her ki orbs that hit the blast exploding filling the area with blinding light, as she flapped her wings and vanished appearing at Beats side as she throw her other orb Hitting Beat upside the head!

The Saiyan flow back and smiled as he wiped blood form his lip as he happily said, "Oh you are a hidden treat! You act cute shy and weak willed, but it's a trick! When they let their guard down you show your throw strength like an ambush predator!"

Fluttershy blushed as she said, "Gee that's some strong Saiyan flirting." She said happily as they flow at eachother only for her to dive below at the last moment and hold out her left hand she fired off a ki blast.

Only for Beat to avoid to the left with a smirk as he returned fire and said, "That won't work twice on me!"

Meanwhile

In the air Rainbow had her wings out as well hovering in the air against a saiyan who had a hair style like seventeen.

he was dressed in a blue Chinese sleeveless coat buttoned a yellow belt black pants and a black undershirt in a moment his natural black saiyan eyes turned green as his hair spiked up and turned blonde as he charged at Rainbow.

Rainbow was struggling to block his strikes as he smiled and happily said, "I most thank you miss Dash! For pushing me hard enough to unlock super saiyan! I Was given the Elite rank upon birth but I'm not an idiot I know a head start is useless unless you take advantage of it!" He then kicked and fired off a ki blast form his leg that made Rainbow flow quickly to the left!

Rainbow dash then charged fast enough to leave a sonic rainboom behind her as her fist connect to the Elite's open palm as she smirked and said, " your not bad yourself Erito!"

the Elite smiled as he watched the shock wave pass over them not affecting them as he flow back to get some space as he summoned a Destructo disc And throw it!

Rainbow dash held her hands together before pulling them apart forming an energy staff she held and used to hold back the Disk till she knocked it away then she felt a pull on her hair and turned to see Erito behind her holding her hair with her left hand and his right hand had an energy blade resting above her shoulder.

Dash smiled and said, "Fine you one that round Saiyan man!"

Elsewhere on the down below

Sunset was squaring off against a saiyan with hair like Gohan's even down to the bang and he was dressed in a matching orange gi, but this saiyan was her age so she smirked and said, "Gee Shallot you most be one big fan boy!"

In A moment the Saiyan Named Shallot charged at her and they clashed fist as his Aura slowly turned golden making his hair turn golden and his eyes green.

Sunset smiled as her Aura flared bright red as she was now avoiding her strikes as she said, "Coming all out are we!? Well that will bite you in the butt! As you don't have a plan to take me down fast as you have no idea how I fight! A mistake Gohan would never made! X ten Solar Flare!" She then put her hands in the pose and in a moment the Blinding light flashed.

Shallot screamed in pain as he covered his eyes screaming in pain, "MY EYES! MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BURNS WORST NOW THAT I CLOSED THEM! HOW EVEN!?"

When the light died down Sunset jumped and kicked him in the chest on the moment of impact she fired off a ki blast form her feet knocking the Saiyan back into and throw a tree.

Sunset landed and smiled, "See Gohan won't have just left himself open to do that! So if your going to fan boy learn to fight smarter and harder like him!" she said happily.

Shallot got up rubbing his eyes as he made his aura expand and he walked forward avoiding trees while his eyes watered.

Sunset backed away, " I get it using your aura as a radar! Smarter! But the problem with that is you can still be cough of guard!" she then bend over and touched the ground and in a moment a bending energy wave came up and hit him in the right leg.

Sunset smiled happily, "I'm firing through the ground as it's coming up out of the ground you don't know it's coming till it hits in the leg you fly up I can just shoot up!" for the same effect, as sound wont' work with all the birds screaming up there!"

Shallot could hear birds screaming as he made a dome around him and he yelled as Ki blast fired off in all directions.

Sunset's eyes widen as she made her aura glow as she jumped and flow to try and avoid the rapid blind fire till one hit her in the gut knocking her into the side of a bolder making her fall and hold her stomach in pain, "OUCH!"

Shallot followed the yell of pain and held his hand out forward charging a ki blast.

Sunset looked up holding her gut, "You got me! Ok now let's grab a senzu bean so my gut doesn't feel like it's on fire, and your eyes can open up again!"

Shallot smiled as he grabbed her hand and helped her up he forced his left eye open it was blurry but he could see, "You made some serious points about me being head strong Shimmer!"

Elsewhere.

Twilight was hovering in her winged super Saiyan form, but now her hair was a lot spikier her wings looked like midnight sparkles but the light in them was golden, and the strips in her hair where now neon hot pink she had gained super saiyan two or at least her version of it.

She was holding her hands out firing off Ki Blast rapidly as a saiyan below ran avoiding them.

he was dressed in a black saiyan body suit and normal saiyan body armor matching Vegeta's with shoulder pads! He had Golden hair and blue eyes right now being super saiyan as he ran saying "Come on Bezl you got asked out by a General's daughter! You have to proof yourself here more then ever!"

He looked up turned to the left as the rapid fire changed directions as he rubbed his chin and thought about it, "Think she is a light higher on the scale then you and she has a hybrid transformation! …. Maybe if I take out her wings the shock will make for slip till she switches to Ki flight! Well let's try it old boy!"

he then held his hands to his face and yelled out, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Twilight stopped firing as the blinding light hit the area and she covered her eyes and yelled out, "GOT DAM IT! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS WORK!"

While she was blinded Bezl jumped flow up behind her and held out his hand firing off two ki blast that hit Twilight's wings.

In a moment she fell for a moment before She stopped her self with her Ki and turned around just in time to get hit in the stomach by a Blue Ki Blast that knocked her to the ground.

twilight got up smirking happily up at Bezl, "and the cutie lands a hit! Your getting a second date Bezl!" She then blow a kiss and Bezel Blushed so red his aura almost looked pink!"

Later on, On earth.

Fluttershy was walking down the street holding Beat's arm happily.

Then her brother saw them and Zephyr Breeze his eyes widen, he was seeing his little sister on a day with what to him looked like a stereotypical gangster! He quickly pulled out his phone took a picture then sent it to his parents.

At Fluttershy's house Mrs. Shy was humming happily cooking when she heard her phone ring opened it and screamed making her husband run in and scream, "What is it honey! Another Rat our daughter brought home!"

Mrs. Shy was fanning herself, 'Only if you count Street rats!" she then showed her husband the picture and his eyes widen as he held his wife and both cried asking, "where did they go wrong!?"

Later on Fluttershy walked home and saw her brother to see her parents sitting on the couch serious faced and her brother behind them also looking serious.

Mrs. Shy, " Honey we still love you but your brother found out about the thug you are dating."

Fluttershy crossed her arms and said, "So you just think he's a thug because of his looks well news flash the chest tattoo is this home lands royal family's seal witch he got tattooed upon the death of the Queen!" she said rudely.

Zephyr blinked and said, "Ok still Shirtless covered in scars of street fights sis!"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes she sighed she had planned answers and said, "Well when home land turns into one big battle between rebels trying to get the real royal family back in power, and get rid of the tyrant who pretty much made everyone and everything you call home a slave things happen!" she said leaving to go to her room she didn't lie one bit.

her pants got up and tried to talk to her but Fluttershy said, "SAVE IT! Goodnight! I'll be gone in the morning!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Some time later At capsule corp There was a large gather of the Z-fighters and friends.

Gine was smiling as she walked around happily, "My first birthday with my real family in my real body!" she said happily as she span.

She then saw Fluttershy at the gate with Beat She walked over and opened the gate for them and said, "Welcome guys."

Unknown to them Fluttershy's parents were watching when the Ox King walked out and hugged Gine shocking them as Gine said, "Grandpa! I love you too now put me down!"

The parents remembered Fluttershy's Story about her boyfriend being a young rebel to get the king back on his throne following the place being taken over and making everyone into slaves, to them this spelled out that the young man the judged was a royal guard for fire mountain!"

Elsewhere inside the place Cabba was landing as he looked nervous as Goku eyed him and he said, "Trust me Sir. I won't tear brake your daughter's heart! She would kick my ass if I did anyway!"

Chichi walked around him and point at him, "You have a job?"

Cabba gulped and said, "Military I get paid to fight!"

The human women looked to Goku who said, "I thought about it but the thing about being an alien I'm not a citizen of any country and you need to be citizen to join the army! ….. sad story! When I learned about the military as a kid I thought I found the perfect job too!"

Chichi blinked and said, "you thought about a job? Goku I have never felt closer to you!" She then happily hugged her husband.

Meanwhile in a room.

Trunks was walking with Mai, Goten, Diamond Tiara and silver spoon, checking on the bingo priceS.

Goten smiled at a yacht and said, "big boat for fourth check!" he said happily.

Diamond smiled as she point to a picture of a mansion, "deed to a beach front mansion for third check!"

Silver spoon smiled as she looked at a bowl of diamonds, " Billion dollars' worth of gems for second check!"

Mai smiled at the large mansion picture and a bowl of diamonds, "money and mansion check for first price!

Meanwhile outside music was planning there was dancing.

Pinkie pie was happily dancing with Zorn as she said, "So I take it you don't know who to dance form how your following my lead."

Zorn rolled his eyes, "It's not a fight it's not feed it's an unneeded action, I am only doing it because you asked me too!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "Saiyan yes and I'm only doing it for you accepted!" She said happily.

Rarity was dancing with Basaku as she said, "Well here I am Dancing with my alien boyfriend at a birthday party for my half alien goddess friend birthday with people who even the weakest could blow up a planet! Never though I would say that but happy to say it darling!"

Basaku smiled and said, " what ever you say dear!"

Rainbow dash was happily being Dipped by Erito as she blushed and said, "We most never tell my parents your my boyfriend! They would embarrasses me to high heel and start calling you son in law!" she said with a hint of fear.

Erito blinked, "… I ran into your mother when I was looking for you… She knows! And she did call me that! And pull out something called a baby book.. I left before she could get it out!

Rainbow dashes eyes widen as she said, "She carries that thing on her person!?" she seemed scared.

Sunset was happily dancing with Shallot as she was close to him happily saying, " I don't know what's better the fact they listen to my give the Majin and Beerus there own desert table idea or the fact I'm dancing with someone who puts the alicorns I looked up to as a filly to shame in power terms.

Twilight was sitting on the sideline eating some crab legs with Bezl as she said, "I know I can't dance so I won't! besides why would I want to dance when there is almost endless food?"

Bezel smiled as he stuffed his face with sushi and said, "Spoken like a true Saiyan lady!"

Gine was smiling as she pulled Cabba on to the dance floor she was red as Chichi Goku, Gohan and Goten stared.

Tiara rolled her eyes as she pulled Goten out to dance as she said, "Come on half alien warrior prince boyfriend time to dance!"

Mai then asked Trunks to dance and he blushed as he went out to the dance floor.

Videl adjusted pan in her arms as she turned to see Pan glaring at Bulla in Bulma's arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "this rivalry between mine and Kakarrot's is starting sooner and sooner!"

Goku then held his hand out to Chichi and smiled as he said, "dare to dance honey!"

Chichi smiled as she took her husband's hand as she said, "Why thank you Goku!"

Piccolo Banjo just sat down rolling there eyes as they watched.

Later on everyone was wishing Gine a happy birthday as she stood before a couch bigger then most rooms in the capsule corp mansion witch had candles spread out over it.

Beerus had his arms crossed behind his back, "Now then in tradition of this planet please thing of something you wish to happen and glow out the candles Gine so we may eat this giant cake! I know Mr. And Mrs. Buu agree with my statement!"

Whis smiled and said, "I know I do!"

applejack who was now showing her pregnancy and was dressed in a white dress neck to trenderhoof held her stomach as she said, "And this little saiyan agrees!"

Gine smiled and said, "I got all I could want so "she then blow and the candles went out, "let us eat cake!"

Cabba clapped or his girlfriend and said, "happy birth Day Gine Son, The no longer lost saiyan lady!"

Gine Smiled as she said, "Why thank you all of you!"

Unknown to them watching form the Fence was the human counterparts to the cutie mark crusaders.

Scootaloo sighed and said, "… it's not fair I should be in that awesome with rainbow dash!"

Applebloom sighed and said, "and my big sister should  NOT be pregnant with an alien baby!"

Sweete belle sighed and said, "… I over heard rarity about all her friends dating saiyan won't be much longer till I AM A monkey's aunt!"

Scootaloo growled and said, "Ok Enough! This is life! It's not different then Sunset being a unicorn in human form, or flash choosing to move to Equestria and be a Pegasus to be with princess twilight!"

Applebloom looked at her friend, "witch twilight is that again they are both princesses now?" she asked pointing to the ox king.

Scootaloo point at her and said, "That was smart ass and you know witch one! Anyway look human dating an alien we had no problem when flash Sentry does it so why is it a big deal when someone else does it! Beside applebloom look how happy your sister is… but that could just be because she just eat her second piece of cake..... DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT TABLE MANNERS ARE?"

Sweete belle sighed and said, "If what I over hear is true, no they don't and the cat guy is the god of destruction who won't destroy anyplace with tasty food! I heard pinkie's cupcakes talked him out of blowing up earth seven times!"

Applebloom blinked and said, "ok and who's the blue guy!"

Sweete belle then said, "the angel who can knock out mr. God of destruction in one slap to make sure he doesn't do his job to much. Also look it's the cyborg twins!"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Enough about what they have back to my point look rainbow dash is happy so that should be what matters, Just like the only thing that should matter to AppleBloom is her big sister being happy!"

Applebloom then said, "Hercule is a lie, what if they go evil nothing can stop them! Nothing! That's why I'm scared for my big sister, What if her baby saiyan becomes evil? Then what?" She asked.

Meanwhile in space.

Frieza was on the bridge of a ship growling as he looked at the planets a head, "I hope you monkey's are ready the blue ball you call home will be mine and you will be finally dead!" he then roared before taking on a pure golden form!

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a few weeks later.

Gine was with her friends as she said, "I wonder how my dad and Vegeta's training with Whis is going!"

In a moment the sky darkened as ships filled the air and aliens rain down!

Pinkie pie held out her hands to fire off a Ki blast to knock out one going at them away as she said, "Piss off!"

That is when a voice came over the speakers as images of the saiyan fighting cell came up, "The one you call Hercule is a lie! He takes the credit for the Saiyan race! I race I tried to commit genocide against but they survived and appears to have repopulated on this world and are defending it like they couldn't defend there own! Sad really I am here to end the Saiyan race! So come on out monkeys I know your silly code of honor won't let you hide while people are about to die! Come out and face me I am lord Frieza! I will have your heads!"

Applejack quickly covered her stomach as she said, "Oh fuck this!" Gine grabbed her and instant transmitted to the lock out with her.

Gine hugged her friend, "Just hang here no one who isn't welcome can find it! Your safe! Now I need to go get back the game it's an invasion!"

Meanwhile below Filthy was on the ground aliens were invading then his Daughter's boyfriend the ox kings grandpa's hair turned golden he was glowing and he fired off an energy blast knocking away a large number of them.

Diamond Tiara yelled out, "SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS GOTEN! YOU THE SUPER SAIYAN!"

Filthy's eyes widen as he knew that word form the announcement and Diamond said, "Also his older brother Gohan he is the one who took down cell! When he was twelve!" the business man passed out.

Elsewhere

Trenderhoof was in the air as his legendary super saiyan three he held out his hands making it rain down Ki blast on the planet trade soldiers as he laughed, "If one hair on my applejack's head is messed up! I'll make sure those of you who survive will wish you didn't!"

Twilight appeared in her hybrid super saiyan form her hair now long like when she ponied up show she too was in super saiyan three as she said, "Relax Gine took her to the look out! She'll be safe up there with Dende!"

She then held her hand out and waved it sending off a wave of small Ki blast bullets out at the invaders, "I may not have been born a saiyan but now that I am one! THIS IS FOR INSLAVING US!"

Elsewhere Trunks was flying around in his super saiyan two form firing off a final flash at a large group of the solider as he declared, "As the son of prince Vegeta! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SAIYAN ROYAL FAMILY!"

Down below

Fluttershy sighed as she yelled out, "SOLAR FLARE!" In a moment the invaders closed there eyes Pinkie pie then popped out form behind her and throw energy disk like crazy slashing all the blinding warriors.

Rainbow dash was In the air with her wings firing off a rainbow colored special beam cannon up at a ship making it fall out of the air as she smiled, "Got you!"

Rarity was fanning herself as she jumped and fired off finger beams to blast away the soldiers as she said, "Such a mess this is making!"

Elsewhere.

Fluttershy's parents were running till beat showed up and roared as he went super and fired fired off one massive two hand Ki blast blasting away part of the planet trade armor shocking the two as he looked back and said, "you don't like me I don't like you! But Fluttershy still loves you! So I'll make sure you live so I don't have to see her cry!"

Zorn who was also super landed as he asked, "Oh your doing that too then?"

Erito who was super as welllanded with his arms crossed, "How about taking them to the lock out with everyone else we are evacuating already! We don't have all day!"

Shallot was in the air as a super saiyan yelling, "YES SO HURRY UP WITH THE TRANSPORT THING BEZL!"

Bezl appeared behind Fluttershy's paretns grabbing them as he said, "there is an art to this!" they then vanished.

Piccolo was standing in a group of them with a smirk as he quickly used multiform to become three piccolos each firing off two ki blast knocking away large groups of them.

an action copied by Banjo! He then looked up when he sensed something and there was frieze looking like he was solid Gold fighting the super saiyan five Gohan.

Piccolo looked up as he remerged as he said, "Great he had to unlock a new transformation! It's even ugily then the last one!

In the air the pure Golden Frieze growled as he fired off a death beam at Gohan only for the saiyan to slap it away much like his father before him.

Frieze growled, "so this is what happens when the arrogant monkey finally lets his power run wild! A filthy transformation more ape then a normal one! But not quite giant monkey! So do tell me Monkey how long have you had this power! Let me guess you just got it last week! See that's what I hate about your race! You heal you are stronger! You get so much power with out even trying its digesting!" he said while throwing his Destructo disk with a yell.

Gohan laughed as he made his aura flare making the disk shatter upon contact as he held out his hand and fired off a Ki Blast that made Frieze's eyes widen.

the villain quickly flow out of the way and yelled as he throw a death ball to his left at the city he knew the money would go to block it and that would leave him open!

In a moment Gohan flow down and held the blast in place with his hands.

Frieze smirked as he charged a finger beam, "One to destroy that blast and end an over grown little monkey!" A moment later someone grabbed his hand and a foot hit him in the face knocking him back through one of his ships.

As the ship fell Frieze flow out to see a female saiyan as super saiyan blue dressed she was dressed in a gi Like goku and she was wagging her left index finger at him as she said, "I am Gine Son Daughter of Goku I will not allow you to cheap show my big brother Gohan!"

Frieze's eyes widen and became blood filled as he screamed in rage making his aura flare as he charged in, in blind fury at the lady saiyan as he yelled, "ANOTHER MONKEY! REALLY HE HAS ANOTHER OFFSPIRNG! ANOTHER MONKEY WHO STANDS ON HIS LEVEL! I SHOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION AND BLOW YOUR FATHER'S POD UP TO KILL HIM AS AN INFANT! THEN I WON'T HAVE ALL THIS FUCKING MONKEYS!"

Gine was easily avoiding the strikes as she held out her hands and said, "Kamehameha bitch!" She then fired off the blast but Frieze didn't move and Gine's eyes widen as she saw it, Frieze was unhurt.

A moment later there was a large blast going into the air as they turned to see Gohan his white god ki aura covered by a red Kaioken aura he flow up and punched Frieze in the face hard enough to send him flying back a bit.

Frieze growled as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his left arm and saw the blood on it. "And a monkey once more makes me Bleed! HOW DARE YOU!"

The emperor screamed as his aura fired off Blast rapidly all around them making Gine and Gohan struggle to avoid them.

Down below Krillin summoned a Destructo disk and used it as a shield to protect a couple, Krillin was in his copy uniform as he used it and said, "Gee frieze! Is pissed at Gohan and Gine! Come on Goku and Vegeta we need you!"

Meanwhile on the look out most of the city was there watching the fight on a large screen being protect by a crystal ball Dende was making glow.

Pan was banging her chest happily as she watched her dad manage to get close enough to Kick Frieze in the gut making the villain gasp in shock and she said, "Dada!"

Videl adjusted her hold on her daughter and said, "Yep that's your daddy when he is serious."

Applejack tapped Dende on the shoulder and asked, " hay Dende can we picture in picture this? Mes and Bulma kind of have loved one's we want to check out. Her son and my husband to be! If you could kindly.

Mr. Popo walked out holding a crystal ball in each hand one showing Trunks fighting just fine and another showing Trenderhoof firing off blast. "No but I can!"

Bulma adjusted her hold on Bulla as she smiled, "THAT'S MY SON!"

Chichi rolled her eyes and point to the big screen and said, "rich bitch please My oldest son Gohan is the star of this show with my daughter playing back up!"

Meanwhile back in the battle against Frieze.

Frieze screamed as he rapidly fired off Ki blast in blind rage trying to hit the two saiyan but Gohan was to quick and Gine was instant transmission spamming as he yelled out, "DIE MONKEYS!"

In a moment Gine appeared before him firing an Kamehameha, "INSTANT KAMEHAMEHA!" the Blast once more did nothing but Make Frieze roar in rage.

He tried to punch her only for her to instant transmission away as Gohan appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head making Frieze fall to the ground.

One the ground Frieze got up and roared in rage screaming as his aura leveled and destroyed all around him as he screamed, "DIE MONKEYS!"

Meanwhile In beerus temple.

Whis took a moment to look at his staff, "now what was that! Oh looks like Frieze unlocked a new form and is invading earth."

Goku land behind him and asked, "What again?"

Vegeta growled, "new we should have rekilled him the moment we were forced to truly resurrect him!"

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

In the air the pure Golden Frieza was throwing energy blasts at Gine and Gohan as he screamed, "DIE MONKEYS!"

Gine was avoiding them through instant transmission as she asked, "Say big brother what's the game plan this isn't how his golden is based on what I was told wasn't there suppose to be purple parts to it?"

Gohan was avoiding Ki blast through speed as he crossed his arms, " Clearly he has been training and improving he not only over came the power drain but made it stronger pure power! With gives me an idea with all this power being through around Whis is sure to take attention to it and alert the others sooner or later so hold him off I got a plan to speed it up!"

Gine nodded as she yelled out "Kaioken times 30!" she yelled as her blue aura flared with a red aur a around it and she dove in and land a punch to Freiza's gut making him gasp as he went back a little in the air.

Gine held out her hands firing off two almost point blank ki blast on him as she said, "This may be over tasking my body but I need to hold you off!"

Below on the ground Gohan looked to his left to see Mr. And Mrs. Buu sitting on a pile of candy that was probably the remains of the planet trade troops.

He shrugged it off and got his hands in a Kamehameha pose as he yelled out "KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" His white aura then flared with a red one around it as he charged the Kamehameha, "Kame!"

Freiza's eyes turned to look at it but Gine kicked him in the head keeping him form messing with Gohan, as he said, "HAME!" the ki was red and glowing bright as Gohan said "HA TIMES TEN!" and fired off the massive spirit bomb level Ki blast.

Gine teleported away as the attack hit The Golden Tyrant dead on making him cover himself and scream in pain.

Gohan panted as the red part of his aura faded he smirked, as Gine landed like wise panting thanks to the Kaioken. Then there eyes widen.

Frieza while now cut and burned was still hovering growling in rage as he said, "I don't know how you monkeys keep doing it! I grow strong you get on my level with just a scream!" That's what I both hate and respect about you! You have more power then anyone! A title that should belong to me and my family not you dirty apes!"

Gine yelled out, "IF I GRAB A SWORD WILL YOU SCREAM!?" she said mockingly.

Frieza then yelled making his aura flare as Goku and Vegeta appeared, Vegeta had a hand on Goku's back.

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan blue evolved form as Goku took on his own super saiyan blue form with Kaioken looking up at Frieza.

Frieza growled as he yelled, "OH LOOK THE TWO KINGS OF THE CHIMPS FINALLY SHOW THEIR FACES!" He yelled in rage.

Goku looked around at the destroyed city as he looked up, "you are a monster Frieza!" He looked to Gohan and Gine and smiled, "You did well kids."

Vegeta then crossed his arms and said, "Kakarot as much as I hate this idea we need to end this fast I can sense it he is growing strong! Gohan Gine hold them off me and your father have to take a page form Trunks and Goten's book!"

Goku smiled and said, "Really Vegeta you calling it awesome let's do it!"

Gohan and Gine smirked and yelled there aura's flaring as they glow up and in a moment Gohan hit the Golden villain in the face as Gine kicked him in the gut knocking him back!

Frieza held up his arms growling as he summoned a massive death ball and yelled out, "DIE OMEGA DEATHBALL!" He said as he charged it to the level it was bigger than earth!

Gohan and Gine then held out there hands to try and hold it back only for Mr. and Mrs. Buu to join them Followed by Banjo and Piccolo.

then Krillin and Eightteen, Pinkie pie, Sunset , Rarity, Twilight , Rainbow and Fluttershy.

Then Goten Trunks, Bezl, Zorn Basaku beat, Trenderhoof Erito and shallot all there aura's flared as they fired off Ki pushing the death ball back to the point it hit Frieza making his eyes widen in shock as his attack exploded in his face.

In the air Frieza faded to his normal Golden form burning and growling in blind Rage, "HOW HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? WHAT ALLOWS YOU LOWLY BUGS TO STAND SO POWERFUL TOGETHER!"

Sunset shimmer then yelled out, "FRIENDSHIP!"

the tyrant yelled before his eyes widen as Gogeta appeared before him in super saiyan blue evolved his aura flaring blue and red thanks to a Kaioken and in a moment he held out his hand sand yelled out, "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" he them fired the blast point blank on Frieza making him scream in horror, as the attack hit him.

Frieza fell to the ground in his normal final form standing up holding his now hanging limp left arm with his right as he stood up painting as Gogeta hovered before landing as he said, "I am Goku and Vegeta merged into one!"

Frieza growled as he used his one arm to charge a ki blast, "Perfect both the monkeys I want dead in one! This will literally be killing two monkeys with one punch!" he then fired only for Gogeta to walk through the blast and grab him by the neck, "you don't know when you've lost!"

a moment later the fused saiyan let him go and slashed the tyrant rapidly with a ki blade covering his left hand before blasting the remains finishing him off.

Meanwhile down in hell.

Frieza screamed in rage as he was stuck once more in a Cocoons as the angels of hell danced and played music saying, "Welcome back Frieza!"

The tyrant yelled in rage.

Meanwhile on earth Goku and Vegeta's fusion split.

Everyone was coming back.

Gine held her chin and said, "Such a mess.. and I know we didn't save everyone… we'll have to save a memory wipe for next year!"

Dende showed up with a cup holding the seven dragonballs, "Agreed."

The people watching looked confused but Pinkie pie covered her dad's lip, "Shsshsh I've been waiting to see this!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Eternal Shenron by your name we summon you forth!"

In a moment Dende dropped the cup as the balls glow and form them light shot up making the Dragon Shenron form and roar to life.

Everyone's eyes widen and Shenron said, "I am the enteral dragon Shenron speak your two wish so they may be granted, and no I don't twist them, so don't even bring it up Pinkie pie!"

Pinkie pie jumped for joy, "THE DRAGON SAID MY NAME!"

Applejack then spoke up, "Shenron look around you this city was been destroyed and lives end before their time! We wish for both the City to be restored to the way it was before the invasion and those who aren't plant trade solider who died to be brought back to life!"

Shenron's eyes glow as the city start to fix it's self to everyone's shock as he said, "those wish are within my power to grant!" Before long the city was back to normal and people who weren't evacuated were walking out confused.

Shenron then said, "your wish for the restoration of the city has been granted. Your wish for the return of those killed by the tyrant and his men to be restored to life has been granted! Farewell!" In a moment he turned to light then broke apart into seven beams of light that went seven different ways.

Gine then yelled out, "THANKS SHENRON!"

people were all around them in shock.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Well this is going to be a piss off of a year while we wait for Shenron to recharge for a memory wipe like we always do. "

to be continued.


	20. fallout

The next day News was buzzing Hercule was in a tight spot, the news hiding.

While in in Gohan and Videls house.

Applejack was holding Little Pan who was giggling, "Babysitting you is going to be great practice for when my little saiyan gets here!"

Gine was how ever sitting on the ground looking tired her hair was flat as she said, "delayed onset ki disorder! I can't fly can't instant transmit can't fire an energyball and worst of all I am not hungry! My mom's face when I said I wasn't hungry so I would be skipping breakfast! I think she had a heart attack."

Pinkie pie walked in and said, "It is a media circus out there! And they aren't scared by super saiyan five Gohan! I mean what the hell he scares me like that! I mean it's badass! It's all I'm a scary primal Saiyan god of rage and doom! I mean it's the most badass transformation yet!"

Rarity walked in and said, "yes I would say we teleport away form the Zoo but Twilight isn't here as she is the only other one who knows instant transmission!"

Sunset was eating and apple and said, "big time! This media circus around them is not good for Sick Gine, let along pregnant applejack!"

Rainbow dash came from down stairs, "Well Gohan just times fifty solar flared the reporters, those cameras are broken and they are going to need to go to an eye doctor!"

Fluttershy came in holding and petting Hercules dog Bee as " and were are the saiyan guys."

Gine held up her hands and said, "Let's see Dad is off sparing with Vegeta, My Cabba is in universe six probably relaxing. You guys boyfriends decide to go into the hyperbolic time chamber to unlike two something about not liking how well they preformed against the freize force and wanting to protect future family…. Well natural the unlock two doesn't apply to Trenderhoof he is more of trying to reach higher."

She yawned when she was done, "I don't know what is worst the lose of energy or not being hungry!"

Applejack tickled Pan's little chin and said, "Ok now were are Goten Trunks, and Twilight Then?"

Gine yawned before saying, "In order Goten is with grandpa in his kingdom with Diamond tiara who has decided to disobey her dad and continue to date the alien, Trunks is home scaring the news hounds away form capsule corp, and Twilight I think she went to King kai's planet for some peace to read and maybe work on evil containment wave."

Pan reached for Gine so Applejack hand the little saiyan to her aunt.

Gine smiled as pan happily said, "Aunty!" the other saiyan lady petted her head, "so cute and doesn't know what is going on." She hugged her niece who giggled happily.

Applejack then laid down on the floor rubbing her stomach, "ok ok Mama's laying down stop the kicking little filly or fella."

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet Twilight was reading and Spike was laying down panting, "How can such a little planet have such strong gravity!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses as she said, "I know it's why dad loved to train here till he got to strong for it to work!" She then put her book down and set her glasses on it and sat up.

she then undid her pony tail and said, "Ok I need a practice dummy oh Gregory!"

The cricket then appeared and said, "Why yes what can I do for you Miss Twilight?"

Twilight smirked as she got into a pose and yelled out, "EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" the cricket screamed as he was covered in Green light and moved to wards the trunk of the tree on the planet witch had a hole in it but he went right passed it and hit the car.

Twilight sighed, "My aim is off let's try again Evil containment wave!" the cricket screamed as he was once more sucked up in the wave as he cried, "YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR DADDY!"

Twilight smiled as her wave missed making the cricket hit the side of king kai's house as she said, "yeah I know it's going to be all day till it get the hang of this!"

Spike then said, "Didn't Frost counter this attack making it useless as an instant win move against universe six as he could just teach the rest of them?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, " yes but Whis already told us not only is it no universe on the line for the next tournament of power it's all twelve universe it's still a way to quickly clear out ten of the other eleven universe! Evil containment!"

the talking bug cried as he was once more picked up by the wave and this time he was sent into the hole in the hollow tree and he crawled out, "there you got me in the container you happy?" he said eyes watering.

Twilight smiled and said, "Big time! Now then I just need to get Buu to heal my eyes so I don't need my glasses period, and this part saiyan lady is ready to kick ass for universe seven!"

Elsewhere on Dende's Look out.

Trenderhoof was coming out of the time chamber his cloths ripped and he had a strong smell to him as Whis appeared and held his nose, "Well now Mr Trenderhoof I heard word the teams for the next tournament of power is going to be twelve members so we will be need you!"

Trenderhoof crossed his arms and said, "Applejack is months away form giving brith I need to be here for her no lives are on the line so I refuse!"

Whis rolled his eyes as he grabbed Trenderhoof and teleported into Gohan's living room with most of the girls as he said, "Miss Applejack Trenderhoof refused a spot on the tournament of power team as he wish to be here for you while you are pregnant. Now when Vegeta said the line I speed up Bulma's pregnancy so!" he then make his staff Applejack shine.

A moment later there was a crying sound heard as the light died down and to Appeljack's shock in her arms wrapped up in a white blanket was her and Trenderhoofs now born baby girl who was crying and she got up stunned before she rocked her daughter to calm her down before grabbing the angels ear with one hand.

Applejack then let out a threatening whisper, "You could have done that at any time!?"

Whis laughed and said, "I thought Bulma told you and you just choice to wait to full months!

Trenderhoof then got close to look at his daughter happily.

Later on the girls were all looking at the new born saiyan lady now dressed in one of Pan's old baby gowns. She looked so much like applejack it wasn't funny.

she was laying there and Pan was looking at her giggling and waving her hand going, "Hi hi"

the new born baby's tail wagged before tapping Pan's nose making her giggle.

Applejack smiled as she tickled her daughters chin, "Hi little cutie I'm your ma!" she then pulled trenderhoof closer, "and this guy is your pa! Don't' let looks fool you will scare all your future dates."

Trenderhoof picked her up and smiled, "Hi little saiyan lady I'm your dad!" he hugged her wrapping his tail around his daughter something the baby happily did back as she cuddled happily and fell asleep in her father's arms.

Pinkie pie then whispered, "Ok now she needs a name!"

Trenderhoof was about to say something but Applejack held out a birth certificate, "I've had this to fill out sense I said it was going to be an at home birth. I filled it out meet Appletrends."

Trenderhoof sighed and kissed his daughters head, "Well so much for giving you a traditional saiyan name, but I don't have one either now do I!"

Twilight then Teleported in and blinked in confusion before saying, "Oh you finally asked Whis to speed things up for you!"

Applejack's left eye twitched, "you knew? Saiyans get stronger when they heal right? Here let me give you a power up my dear friend!" she said as her aura flared red and she chased Twilight!

Meanwhile in the Ox Kingdom.

Diamond tiara was walking around the fire mountain castle.

When she spotted Spoiled rich sorry it was now official Spoiled milk again, and she rolled her eyes, "Really? I got looking around a castle and I run in to you!"

Spoiled milk was dusting a picture of the ox king with his wife and Chichi as a baby, "Oh good it's you! Were is that boyfriend of yours as I can kiss ass so if they do decide to take over I'm on the right side like you!"

Diamond growled, "THEY WON'T DO THAT!... well Vegeta would joke about it but he's the jerk with a heart of cold turned into gold type! My Goten has been nothing but Kind gentle and protective! Why can't Dad and you see that!"

Spoiled milk laughed and said, "I said they! As in the ones running their show. You can't know all of a group kid. Also your father always was an idiot after all he believed I loved him not his wallet. Your boyfriend has super powers is a prince, and from what I hear rubbing elbows with the gods. If your father can't see you can't do better then it's just more proof of his stupidity!"

The young girl growled and said, "I hate you! And I hate the fact you are right!"

the mother laughed as she finished dusting and said, "why thank you! Now if only my flirting with ox king would work so I could go form maid to queen and step grandmother of that alien boyfriend prince of yours."

Tiara covered her mouth and ran into a bath room to throw up as she said, "GROSSS!"

Meanwhile.

Chichi answered a knock on the door and it was some young man in a gi like her husbands who had a tail showing he was a saiyan who asked, "Are you chichi Son?"

Chichi nodded and crossed her arms, "yes what do you want?"

the saiyan bowed and said, "Well first thank you for your time, Second well sense we were found prince Vegeta appointed the job of generals to your husband and your oldest son. Now your husband is off doing general things so he asked me and my group to come and do the farm work for your farm for him. We want to know if that was ok with you before we started as he did mention, he should always run things by you first."

chichi blinked, "did you just say you're here to work the farm for free because my husband is off doing his job?" he nodded and chichi's eyes sparkled, "well go get to it! How many of you so I know how many snacks to make for when you are all done."

the young saiyan said, " counting me five!" he looked looked out and said, "GET TO WORK BANG!"

Elsewhere.

A pissed off filthy rich was in his office the photo of his daughter down when his next appointment walked in a tall lady easily seven foot nice figure in a lady's skirted grey business suit. She had on glasses and had a suit case her spikey hair tied into a pony tail as she said down her tail unwinding as she said, "Hello there Princess Bulma viewed caring for her daughter as more important then this meeting and sent me to meet with you. I'm Ninjin" she said handing her a card.

Flithy rich throw it in the trash "I don't' do business with space invaders."

Ninjin laughed as she said, "Well now aren't we either brave stupid or both! I may be below average for a saiyan but I can still snap you in half like a tooth pick!" she said happily and I na friendly tone before added," and if we would have left you all to die then stopped the frieze force, and we should as hell won't have wasted the dragonballs and undoing the damage and bring people back to life now would we?"

Filthy growled and got out, "OUT!"

The lady saiyan laughed and said, "you think you can order me around how cute!" She said getting up and pinching his check, " this meeting is for an hour you won't see me leave till then" she let go.

filthy sat back down, "then talk I won't listen and the deal won't go through!" he said rudely.

Ninjin rolled her eyes, "gee no wonder Diamond showed up in tears at capsule corp her dad is an idiot? What has my race done to yours? Save it thousands of times and let you live your lives in peace not having to worry about the mutants aliens demons and gods who hang over your heads. What makes you think we are going to change now?"

he said nothing and Ninjin crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, "well now someone to prideful to admit he is wrong. Trust me that pride is very saiyan like of you!" Filthy shivered at the compliment.

the lady saiyan said, "And there we go the not so different moment. Now look where, I could say the females are deadlier then the males but no were just as deadly, but unlike a male who only knows how to brake with fist we girls now have to brake with words. I could snap your arm off I could blast a hole in your head with my index finger, but I would rather brake your spirt with out braking your body."

Filthy said nothing as Ninjin said, "I am surprised by how different our races are despite our looks your kind seem to mostly miss parental instincts. Bardock had enough care to send his son away so he would live when Frieze blow up our planet and no one listened to him. Goku and Vegetas care for there kids drive them stronger."

she then took a breath and said, "But you humans not so much Twilight's birth family pretty much kicked her out for choosing a different school. You and Spoiled don't want Diamond to be happy have friends or love. I don't know why you left here you two were perfect together selfish hateful stupid and caring only about your own goals not your daughter. Admit it? The generals son was only some one you approved of because his human side holds the title of prince of the ox kingdom? Admit it if he didn't have that title you would have side with spoiled that night"

Filthy was shaking as she continued, " How does it feel to cut dies with your child to stop caring if she lives or dies simple because her idea of happy doesn't match your end goals? How does it feel to know you will never be there at her wedding? To know your own grand children? To watch her grow up? Oh wait you feel nothing as you don't have a connection to your offspring." She said sounding happy and friendly.

Filthy was starting to tear up as she said, "And look at that the crocodile tears. If you didn't shed them when you said she couldn't be happy you do not mean them! They are meaningless pointless waste of water witch you need to live. And as you care so much of your own life do stop wasting what you need to survive on a lie like this!"

The lady saiyan got up and said, "and gee look at the clock only a few minutes left, Bye Mr Rich, I hope all that money is better then a family, as it's to late to change your mind!" she then left. And smiled as she heard him brake down crying as soon as he closed it.

She removed her glasses and undid her hair as she said, "I am good!"

to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

In the air above the Ox kingdom.

The girls were charging at Gine.

Gine blocked a punch form Applejack and held out her left hand firing off a beam, only for Applejack to just drop to avoid it.

Rarity and Rainbow dash held out their hands and fired off a team Kamehameha.

Gine yelled going super as she knocked it away, smiling, "come on I got my grove back! Let's see how much!"

Fluttershy and Sunset shimmer yelled there auras flaring like Kaio ken as they fired off a combined big bang attack only for Gine to fire off a Masenko hitting there blast making both explode.

The super saiyan Two Gine was then behind them where she chopped them both on the left side of the neck making them drop as they held there shoulders.

Sunset screamed, "OUCH WATCH IT GINE THIS IS A SPARE NOT DEATH BATTLE!" she said as she landed on the ground.

Gine rubbed the back of her head, "sorry still having trouble getting it back under control."

In a moment Twilight flow down in her hybrid super saiyan three form making Gine go super saiyan three as they clashed fist making a shock way.

the two then tried blows midair fist blocking fist kick blocking kick, Till Twilight's horn glow and fired off a surprise beam that made Gine flow to her right to avoid it.

Only for the beam to bend and Gine to fire a blast at it to destroy it, in a moment a purple right leg hit her in the gut making her gasp as Twilight smirked proudly.

Rarity rubbed her shoulder as she said, "Well now she did it! Finally one of us other then pinkie pie has land a blow on her!"

In a moment Gine yelled turning Blue before yelling out, " TIMES TEN SOLAR FLARE!"

Twilight screamed as she covered her eyes form the white light, "IT'S LIKE THE SUN POORING BLEACH IN YOUR EYES!" A moment later Gine dropped kicked her sister on the head sending her to the ground.

Twilight land rubbing her head as she said, "Ok Senzu beans on Korin when we are done!"

In a moment a super-sized Kaio ken aura Pinkie pie came out and punched Gine in the face knocking her back in the air.

The saiyan lady stopped herself and smirked as she wiped blood form the corner of her mouth, "that is why you and me are added to the beam, and freiza is replaced by trenderhoof and rosh who through his back out is replaced by twilight for the new tournament of power between all twelve universes." She said happily as she yelled out " KAIO KEN!"

In a moment her blue aura gained a red one as she and Pinkie pie flow at eachother punching at one another.

Applejack pulled out a phone and called someone, "Hi trender put Appletrends on please" she then smiled as she heard her new born daughters baby gibberish, "that's my little future super saiyan!"

Back up above Gine and Pinkie were still in a stale mate in blows.

Sunset smiled and yelled, "GREAT JOB GUYS I KNOW I'LL HAVE TO BE IN THE STANDS WITH UNIVERSE SIX BUT I'LL BE CHEERING FOR TEAM SEVEN!" she sounded happily.

Pinkie pie then backed away and fired off her special beam cannon as she said, "you know after we are down practicing we should order some cakes for a post tournament of power party… oh we should totally bring a cake or some cupcakes to Zenny!"

Gine smiled as she used instant transmission to appear behind her friend and fire off an instant Kamehameha as she said, "totally!"

Pinkie pie then appeared behind Gine and poked the back of her head, "tag your it!" she said happily before she vanished with out touching her forehead.

Gine put a hand on her hips as Pinkie appeared all around in the air, "And now she has Kai kai! This is why you are on Jiren duty!

the Pink lady smiled as she held out a hand and summoned a spirit bomb the size of a car to throw at Gine, "and we're going to have so much fun together!" she said happily.

Gine then kamehamehaed to blast away the spirit bomb before she powered down to base and she said, "and time!"

Pinkie pie smiled as she said, "I won!"

Later on the fighters for team universe Seven where gathered along with the girls there boy friends chichi, videl who was holding pan.

Applejack held Appletrends as Beerus and Whis showed up.

Whis smiled and said, "Ok now transporting!"

they then appeared in a copy of the old ring restored as they arrived with other teams.

in a moment everyone who wasn't a fighter was transported to the stands were they saw the now pony flash Sentry sitting beside them and across form them was sunset looking sat as she was the only human among the ponies on the universe six bench.

Sunset sighed, "why can't I be in the universe I live in's side?"

The pony twilight patted her back, "Hay I'm not watching this with my Coltfriend either so cheer up my friend."

Down below.

Seven Teen adjusted his gloves, "I hope Goten and Trunks enjoy watching monster island for me again, it was nice of bulma to try and gather samples to use cloning to bring back some of the more endangers animals on my island!" he said happily.

Eight teen smiled as she crossed her arms and looked to Krillin, "Try not to get ringed out first this time honey!"

Krillin nodded as he said, "I won't!"

Piccolo removed his cape, "Banjo better watch Capsule corp well."

Tien rubbed his neck before cracking it, "Time to redeem myself form last years lose! I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Goku smiled as he looked to Twilight Gohan and Gine and asked, "Ready kids?"

They all nodded yes.

Vegeta smirked and said, "Don't be a show off this year Kakarot!" he said crossing his arms.

Pinkie pie looked around and found the pride troopers, "I found my targets!"

Twilight spread her wings as she powered up to her hybrid pony up super saiyan form and looked at princess Luna on team universe six's side, "And I found my target."

Trenderhoof just cracked his knuckles before looking up to his daughter happily waving at him form the stands and he smiled.

Cabba then walked up to Gine and in a moment he pulled Cabba in to a kiss before pushing him away saying, "our relationship is on hold till this is on hold till this hour is over!"

Cabba nodded before running back to his team, at this point he notice each of the members of team universe seven had a red z on the back of there shirts of in Vegeta's case armor

In a moment the grand Minister appeared and said, "May the tournament of power between all twelve universe for only the price of the super dragonballs begin.

to be continued.

Members of team universe

Goku

Vegeta

Gohan

Trenderhoof

Gine

Twilight

Pinkie pie

Krillin

18

17

piccolo

Tien


	22. Chapter 22

Zeno and future zeno took there seats.

Normal Zeno smiled as he happily said, "Way more fighters will make this one more fun!"

the future one smiled and said, "yeah way more fun, but how much more fighters?"

the grand minister said, "We have sixty eight more fighters my lords almost twice as much as before."

the Zenos then said, "yay that means it'll be almost twice as much fun Start this thing!"

the bell rang and the riot of a battle royal broke out.

Goku was smiling as the pride troopers minus Top, Jiren and Dyspo appeared around him forcing him to go super saiyan blue, "Nine on one That's not fair guys!"

Kahseral then struck a pose, "After your teams defeat of Jiren fair is off our job is to knock you out of the ring before you are backed into the corner to waken ultra instinct once more!"

At witch Point Vegeta showed up and powered up to his super saiyan blue evolved form as he said, "But Kakarot is right! It's not fair as this is a team event he needs at least one team mate namely me! I'll take five you take four!" he said happily and prideful.

Goku smiled as he said, " I will take the fifth one!" he said as he and Vegeta charged blocking and countering Flurries of punches.

Vegeta then said, "Ok then how about this whoever rings out four of them first gets the odd one out!"

the orange suited Saiyan smiled and said, "sounds fair!"

Elsewhere Gohan was avoiding Dispo's strikes, dyspo smirked as he turned into his super maximum light speed mode as he said, "It this form took us both out but you had help then! So you can't win now!"

Dyspo then charged at his highest speed only to gasp when he was punched into the gut making him stumble back as his eyes widen as he say Gohan's change to super saiyan five.

the Pride trooper backed away in shock at the flowing white godly ki coming off of the saiyan, "How! It's only be a year! How can you have gained this much power!" he said as he moved at high speed with his palms covered in Ki.

He tried to land faster than light ki enhanced punches but Gohan was avoiding them like nothing as he said, hyperbolic time chamber one year inside is a day to the outside world! Our universe has a device that lets us get a year worth of training in a single day!"

the Beerus look a like's eyes widen as Gohan land a kick to his face. The Trooper held his face as he backed away and said, "you saiyan are beasts! And very very scary!" That is when the trooper found himself on the benches then noticed the chest of his uniform had a burn on it. "…. He just ringed me out with a ki blast so fast I missed it!"

The clown like god of destruction of universe eleven's jaw dropped, as he said, "… Dam!"

Elsewhere Trenderhoof was standing around waiting for the three maidens to finish there transformation as he sighed, "Come on Trenderhoof it's good sportsmen ship!"

Meanwhile

Gine was trading Blows with Cabba both at super saiyan blue.

Cabba went to kick but Gine blocked it with her left wrist and smirked saying, "you best not be holding back dear!"

Cabba then fired off a ki blast form the back of his leg hitting Gine's left side sending her falling to the side as he said, "No! just fighting smarter as you are the power house here!"

Gine got up smiling as she smirked and her blue aura gained a red one and she charged smiling saying, " Bring it on boyfriend!" the two then clashed fists.

In the stands

Pony Twilight blinked as she said, "… Saiyan I don't understand them!

Vados then laughed and said, "Why of course you don't get it saiyan are a warrior race forged into fighters by there world! Battle became part of there every day lives, peaceful creatures who dance and sing around all day singing about peace love and friendship will never understand them!"

Elsewhere in the air.

Twilight was smiling in the Air as Zenos where working on there pads

the grand minister then said, "We started with one hundred forty eight fighters and we are now down to just one hundred twenty five fighters."

that is when Luna flow up her horn glowing before firing off a beam at the super saiyan three human Twilight.

Twilight vanished and appeared beside Luna and fired off a point blank Blast that send the princess of the night rocketing back a bit till she stopped herself as Twilight waved her right index fingers, "My brains combined with good old saiyan power has allowed me to ring out the other who are allowed to fly it's just you me! Who ever rings out the other lands there team the biggest edge in this thing!"

Luna fired off another burst of magic as she said, "and as the only pony on my team I will win!"

The Twilight instant trans missioned down to the ground to the pillar counting down the tournament and she placed a little jar before transmitting up again and behind Luna crossing her arms as she said, "You are not going to win I am much stronger then the moon you boss around daily."

In a moment Luna turned and made her horn and Twilight glow.

Twilight struggled unable to move as she was being moved towards the stands, " using magic to move me to some place out to ring me out! That is my plan and it will work!" her aura then explode into purple light braking spell around her as she was covered.

when the light died down Twilight was in her midnight sparkle form but her energy was bright purple and the streak in her hair was glowing blood red, the aura took on a godly flow show casing this was her version of a saiyan god form.

Twilight smirked as she flipped her hair as she said, "I can sense Bezl's nose bleed from the stands!"

She then held out her hands and called out, "containment wave!" the evil containment wave then triggered and Luna was screaming as she was trapped in it unable to move.

The alicorn of the night yelled, "What is this!?"

Midnight sparkle smiled as she said, " A human spell! NOW GET IN THE JAR!" In a moment she sent Luna into the jar waiting on the Pillar.

Sparkle then flow down and picked it up and throw it.

It fell over the sight and in a moment Luna appeared in the stands looking to her right at the human Sunset shimmer as she asked, " So no matter what universe Twilight is a master of magic."

Meanwhile in the Ring.

Jiren was meditating, when Pinkie pie walked up to him and found herself pinned by the force field.

Pinkie pie put her hands on her hips, "SO YOU FILTERING FIGHTERS WERE IS YOUR PRIDE PRIDE TROOPER WHAT SCARED OF GETTING ANOTHER BUTT KICKING FORM UNIVERSE SEVEN WHILE KAIO KEN OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

In a moment her aura flared and Jiren's eyes snapped up and Pink pie was right in front of him and punched him in the head knocking him back a step to everyone's shock.

Jiren rubbed his face there was a mark as he looked to her, "the seven makes more fighters who can challenge me! Very well!" he then charged in trading Blows with Pinkie pie he widen his eyes making Pinkie pie slide back a bit.

The human pinkie pie then yelled out, "double Kaio Ken! Her aura then doubled to Jiren's shock as she came charging in with a left round house that hit him in the arm and to everyone's shock Jiren yelled out, " OUCH!"

the Mighty warrior jumped back rubbing his left arm he could move it so it wasn't broken just hurt, "…. What kind of monster are you!"

In the stands the Rainbows sitting with universe Seven where in cheerleader outfits cheering, "Go pinkie pie go go!"

Videl was holding Pan and Appletrends as she, "If you close your eyes you could almost mistake old kai for roshi!" that is when everyone in the stands glow

Down below Everyone in the ring was glowing for a second as energy let them and entered a ball above pinkie pie's left hand forming a massive spirit bomb.

Beerus then yelled out, "AND SHE IS TAKING POWER FOR THE SPIRIT BOMB WITH OUT A HAND RAISE! THANK YOU FOR BEING ON OUR SIDE MISS PIE!"

Zorn yelled out, "GO PINKIE PIE!

In the universe six side pony Pinkie pie blinked as she watched her human self throw that massive pink energy ball down on Jiren as she said, "I am scaring myself!" she sound flat about it.

In a moment Jiren was holding back the spirit bomb his aura flaring like it did against Goku and he was able to push it back till it hit Pinkie.

In a moment Pinkie screamed as the energy entered her she was absorbing it she stood shaking for a bit till her eyes turned silver, her hair flattened and she gained a silver aura under her kaio-ken aura.

In a moment Jiren gasped as she had hit him in the gut.

the grand minister then said, "And polkamania Diane pie of universe seven has unlocked autonomous ultra instinct! Amazing!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Goku looked at it as she said, "so that's what it looks like! Cool!" he then went back to fighting pride troubles.

Jiren charged in smiling as Pinkie pie was avoiding his strikes, "Another warrior like Goku! You are a credit to your universe it is an honor to battle against you!" in a moment the girl put her fingers to her forehead and vanished appearing sitting on his shoulders before teleporting again to the universe eleven stands.

the gods and angels of that universe screamed as pinkie was forced to the universe seven side Jiren had lost.

Pinkie pie blinked before she returned to normal and then hugged Zorn saying, "HUG ME BOYFRIEND I BEAT JIREN!"

Beerus blinked before saying, "And why didn't goku just do that last time when our lives were on the line?" he said pointing out how close they came to being erased and how easily Goku could have won it!

Whis rubbed his chin as he said, "Ms. Pie please allow me to scan you when we go home in two hours I most understand you!"

to be continued.

Members of team universe

Goku

Vegeta

Gohan

Trenderhoof

Gine

Twilight

~~Pinkie pie~~

Krillin

18

17

piccolo

Tien


	23. Chapter 23

In the ring universe Nine were together were they spotted Krillin.

Krillin smirked and called out, "TIMES TEN SOLAR FLARE!" In a moment the whole universe covered there eyes in pain as Seventeen and Eightteen charged in eyes closed using Ki sense to quickly hit blast and kick the team out of the ring.

the grant minister then comment, "and once more the first universe to be completely knocked out of the ring is universe nine that brings us down to just ninety nine fighters.

Meanwhile Tien was facing a slime based humanoid with a twelve on it before it moprhed into a black and white copy of him and fired off a tribeam cannon.

Tien jumped up in shock as he asked, "What in the world!"

Giin smirked in the stands, "behold the might of universe twelve the blank men this creatures take on the forms and powers of any they lock eyes with, this power of mimicry taken to the extreme by there horrible world has made them mighty! Granted they are only ninety percent as powerful as what they copy but there Ki drains at a lower rate allowing them to out last the original!"

Tien's eyes widen as he used multiform only for the double to do the same and each of his doubles sprouted an extra set of arms something the originals did to continue fighting this mirror match.

In the stands Old Kai said, "Well now this could be a problem! If there power level changes based on who they copy it could make them a true threat in the later half of the tournament!" he said as he watched Tien and his double locked in a struggle that the double was slowly closing ground on.

Shin gulped, "it's like there destroyer said, Tien was winning against it but the double is gaining an edge form the slower lose of ki.

In the stands in the universe six Sunset looked at the match and got up yelled, "TIEN! IT HAS NO MIND! IT DOESN'T THINK YOU NEED TO OUT SMART IT! TRY TO TRICK IT INTO USING A MOVE YOU CAN COUNTER!" she yelled.

Tien smiled as he avoid special beam cannons and reabsorbed his doubles and became surrounded by four copies of himself as he said, "I got just the thing" He point his hands at the button as the doubles all charged a tribeam cannon and all of them yelled out, "TRIBEAM CANNON!"

In a moment the four blank man copies of Tien were knocked out send flying by hitting eachother and were they stood there was a square hole in the ring that Tien was slowly crawling out of with a smile as he gave a thumbs up to the universe six side of the stands. " EVERYONE MAKE NOTE OF THAT LET'S GET THIS BLANKMEN OUT BEFORE THEY HAVE THE EDGE!"

in the stands the now a pony Flash sentry blinked before saying, "So that's ok as it helps the whole ring deal with them?"

the grand minister then comment, "there is nothing stopping those watching form cheering on another team the only rule for the stands are no firing into the ring and you most sit with the universe of your birth."

Elsewhere Piccolo was avoiding Ki blast form Top as he said, "So last of your universe what's that like!"

Top held out his hands and fired blast form all of his fingers as he said, "I will win this and the wish for my universe all own my own! You are not a Saiyan you are not threat to me or the inter team alliance of knock out the saiyans!"

Piccolo blinked before he felt a blow on his neck and turned to see Frost Piccolo held his neck as he stumbled and Frost smiled, "A pin point nerve strike is just as good as any trick needle and within the roles. In this case I have slowed down your reaction time and blocked your Ki for a little while let's see if you get ringed out in that time!" He then powered up to Gold and used his deal to knock piccolo out of the ring making him appear in the stands.

Top sighed as he said, "I hate having to work with a vile villain like yourself but a wish is a powerful thing we can not allow it to fall into the wrong hands and if working with you lowers that chance so bit it! But know this you will be ringed out! I have the power of a god and will use it!" he then powered up to his destroyer god form and dashed off.

Frost shrugged his golden form shoulders looking as his reflection in his own shiny forearm his golden form looked like Freiza's but with purple replaced with blue, "What ever do you mean!"

Meanwhile The super saiyan blue Cabba and Gine where still trading blows.

Gine smiled as she said, "you know Cabba, I like this a lot the two of at the same level testing teach other, a true saiyan date night, but sadly this isn't date night it's a riot with a timer so I can't keep this going and there is one edge I have over you?"

Cabba then blinked as he went in for a punch With Gine blocked and he asked, "and what's that?" In a moment Gine Kissed him and grabbed his face.

Cabba's eyes widen as his aura vanished powering him down to base in shock before a point blank Ki blast knocked him out the ring making him appear in the stands.

Cabba was red as could be, then Champa yelled, "YOU LOSER!"

The saiyan smiled as he said, "I do not feel like a loser sir!"

Gine then rubbed her eyes, " yeah the trick blutz wave blocking lens are still in!" she then ran off to join another battle.

Meanwhile.

Ribrianne was in her giant form her Ki trapping trenderhoof who's glasses fell over as she said, "One who doesn't know love will not stop me!"

Applejack was in the stands holding her baby in one hand and a flare gun in the other, "HE DOES HAVE LOVE YOU MEGA FAT BITCH! CHECK YOUR LENS GUYS I'M FIRING THE POWER BALL GUN!"

She then fired the gun making a flare fly up and turn into a Powerball and the minister said, "it is not in the ring so that is ok!"

the Zens cheered as Ribrianne gasped in shock as her ki restrains were shattering of Trender as he got bigger.

the want to be love goddness asked in shock ,"What is this! How can you brake my lower powered restrains!" In a moment she gasped and stood back as Trenderhoof roared as a golden great ape looking her in the eye.

Down below Vegeta looked at it and said, "great ape and super saiyan Gohan wasn't kidding when he said combining them with god ki was how he unlocked his super saiyan five. Then I guess that makes Gohan the Apex of saiyan power all our power, super godly and primal being used at once! Take Pride in your son for teaching this level Kakarot. But Let's see if trenderhoof will control the form!"

In the ring the fusion Kefla watched, "so this is the savage side of our universe seven cousin Cabba talked about!" She then went back to charging at Gohan as she said, "so that's what you controlled to get this power then?"

Gohan smirked as he blocked her strikes with no problem as he said, "yes!" he sound prideful and he quickly called out, "SOLAR FLARE!" in a moment the Fusion covered her eyes in pain form blinding light as Gohan fired off a point blank Kamehameha knocking the fusion out of the ring, "Two fighters one Kamehameha"

Back with the clash of the giants Trenderhoof was savagely smashing the ring and firing off mouth energy waves at Ribrianne.

the want to be love goddess was in the air with her wings firing off her energy bow as she said, "What is this hateful ugly thing you have become!?"

In the stands Applejack was trying to calm down her daughter by rocking her when she yelled out, "TRENDERHOOF GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOUR SCARING YOUR DAUGHTER!"

In a moment the golden great apes eyes widen as he heard the cry right as the energy blast form the bow was hitting him.

there was massive dust cloud and form it Trenderhoof's voice but deeper called out, "Missed!" in a moment he fell out his hand cupped, he was super saiyan four his hair dark his eye lids red, his body fur red the pants and shoes of his Gi restored and as he charged energy while falling he said, "all this power is form my love for my family! Gigantic Destruction!" he then fired off a massive green energy blast that hit the giant want to be love goddess

in a moment she fell back out of the ring turning back to her base form shock falling helplessly as she said, "Every time I face this universe I learn I don't know much about the love I praise so much!"

Trenderhoof fell down grabbing the ledge of the ring or what was now the ledge as he pulled himself up to see the place had become a maze of mountains and canyons.

the grand minister then said, "We are done to sixty fighters now, and only six universes. That class of the giants made a lot of fighters fall out!

to be continued.

Members of team universe

Goku

Vegeta

Gohan

Trenderhoof

Gine

Twilight

Pinkie pie

Krillin

18

17

Tien


	24. Chapter 24

In the Ring Tien being punched in the gut and slapped around by Golden Frost, "I will pick off the lesser members of your team! Allowing the others against you to win even if those monkey's ring me out!" he then kicked the beaten Tien in the head ringing him out.

In the stands Pinkie pie was in a nurse outfit giving Tien a senzu bean as she said, "THAT JERK!"

Zorn nodded as he said " yeas he has no honor!"

Meanwhile Applejack was red as she looked at Trenderhoof in super saiyan four as her daughter cheered happily.

In the Ring Trenderhoof was avoid strikes form Botamo till he gave the bear a upper cut leaving him up in the air as he kept doing it rapidly knocking him back till he fell over the side.

Champa yelled out ,"GREAT NOW THE ONLY ONE OF YOU IN THERE IS FROST! WE ARE IN THE SAME BOAT AS ELEVENTH!"

Vados rolled her eyes, " Sir there is nothing on the lines but a wish I don't see why you are so worked up over this?"

Champa looked at the angel, "what if the wish is for universe six to die? You included! Don't you see the super dragonballs grant any wish! What is there to stop the winner form abusing the wish? We even have to worry about Frost! He is an evil space pirate for all we know he would wish to replace me as god of destruction so he can blow up any who don't bow down and worship him? He could wish himself the might to kill us both! Not that he would need to thanks to Goku's big mouth everyone knows if the kai goes the god of destruction goes and no god of destruction means you angels pass out and don't wake up! He could just wish our kai dead!" he said pointing to the now panicked Kai.

Next to Him princess Luna's eyes widen as she said, "I wonder stand his worries now! Who ever wins this decides the fate of all of reality!"

the universe six destroyer put his hands on his hips and said, "Well that is a shorter way to say it but yes! So who ever isn't worried is a giant idiot!"

Meanwhile in the air.

A blank man in the shape of midnight was going to use evil containment but the real one turned the attack back on her copy and sealed it into a jar before flying down to pick it up.

She then flow it up to throw it away as she looked down, "Ok we are now down to fifty five fighters and only five universe and in the lead is universe twelve with their Ten Blank men. Not everyone has a move that can be turned against them so ringing them out is hard as can be! Mostly because everyone is getting tired so the Blank men's copy start off stronger."

She rubbed her chin as she hovered in the air she was saw up here with her wings flapping. She was the only flight allowed warrior left. What was to stop her form just hoovering and waiting out the clock?

she looked to the pillar it was half way down, but she sighed she knew the best case would be it would be she and one other fighter for a tie, worst case some other universe wins by numbers she need to fight, she could turn the containment wave against the sender, she could ring out the Blank men.

she panted as she said, "but I am just so tired you know what I'll rest up here then rejoin the battle!"

Meanwhile Down below Trenderhoof was throwing green ki blast at Golden Frost as he said, "you don't even see your fatal flaw!"

Frost laughed as he fired off blast form his fingers while avoiding Trenderhoof's attacks, "and what could that possible be monkey?"

Trenderhoof avoid the blasts as he said with a smile, "your control is lacking so you are losing Ki" He then glow green and fired off and explosive wave around him damaging the Ring more as Frost jumped up out of the way.

Frost rolled his eyes, "please as if a savage like you could.." he then stopped when he heardthe grand Minister say, "we have dropped to forty fighters as more are following through the new gaps in the ring made by fighter Trenderhoof of universe seven!"

The Frieza knock off's eyes widen, "You aren't a savage! You were just pretending to be one!" he said as he remembered Trenderhoof's rampage as a golden great ape, and all the needless destruction he had been doing in his new transformation, "This was universe seven's plan! Have an air attacker safe! Stay away form you while you destroy the ring while pretending to be a berserker ringing out much of the other fighters! With there ace being you just blow the ring up and the flyer is the only one not ringed out you win by default!"

Trenderhoof put his hands together to fire off his green energy wave saying nothing.

Frost was barely able to move out of the way and end up behind him where he tried to fire off a ki blast only for Trenderhoof to turn around and punch him in the gut!

Frost's eyes widen as he gasped and slid back falling out of Golden as he land on his hands and knees as Trenderhoof marched Frost made his hands glow as he said, "I don't know how hit didn't see it like he didn't see your foot in time to avoid falling but I see it now too! Your universe plan simple but effective and you were even right about my dropping power. You are a clever monkey that makes you the worst kind of monkey!"

In a moment he fired a ki Blast down making the ground below then cave in Trenderhoof fell with frost, ringing them both out.

trenderhoof appeared in the stands and he powered down to base as he sighed, "undid at my own game plan!" he face palmed before appletrenders giggled and reached for him.

trenderhoof smiled as he picked up and held his daughter with a smile, "well I guess I still made everyone proud!"

Beerus nodded and said, "yes you ringed out more fighters then anyone thanks to your great ape smashing. You will win V.I.P no problem! But right now we are down to four universes. About to be three I swear it's so hard to keep up this year!"

He said watching Top in his god of destruction form Fighting against Gohan's god form in the ring.

Gohan was avoiding hikais as he aid, "you realize that would get you eliminated but I bet you don't care till worried about the other universe abusing the wish. Well I am not!" he said as he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported behind top and fired off a special beam cannon that hit him in the back making him fall over the edge of what remained of an edge.

Gohan smiled as he said, "Not that many fighers left now!"

the minister then said "23 fighters left I can't believe how fast this is going bye in the lead is universe twelve followed by seven then in last is three! Who will win"

In the ring the four of the five remaining fighters of universe three merged into Anilaza and faced off against 17 18, Krillin , and Vegeta.

but when the merged warrior sprouted his wings Midnight flow down joining the other four members of her team, "it appears I haven't finish my eliminated the other flyers mission I most join this battle!"

to be continued.

Members of team universe

Goku

Vegeta

Gohan

Gine

Twilight

Krillin

18

17


	25. Chapter 25

Anilaza was smashing around.

Krillin used the time Ten solar flare to try and blind it.

In that moment his wife and brother in law fired off ki disk only for the fusion to fold it's wings around him as a shield to block them.

Seven Teen then spoke up at it and said, "I hate to be caption obvious but the machine parts of him have clearly been upgrade so we can't out move it with five again!"

Vegeta held out his hands and fired off a Gama Ray flash attack with knocked it back as he said, "an upgrade toy is still that a toy! And if there is one think parenting as thought me no matter how good a toy is it can brake and be improved while being fixed, … My father in law is the one fixing them and all but you get my meaning it's stronger but not unstoppable!"

Midnight was firing of kid blast form the air making the thing un fold it's wings and fly up, "Big time now!" She yelled.

In a moment Krillin his wife and his brother in law throw off Destructo disk that flow off and hit the join of the left wing making it fall off making the giant fall out of the air.

Seven teen smiled as he adjusted his glove, "Smart! He couldn't fly and use his wing shield at the same time! Now he has lost flight and the other wing is only good for defense!"

In a moment the fusion formed a massive energy spear form it's aura above it's head and form it a rapid fire blast of ki blast came out everyone was avoiding them it was easy for Midnight with her wings allowing her to fly.

In the stands Zeno was cheering, "that lady with the wings is Goku's daughter right?"

the grand Minister turned to them and said, " yes she is one of his daughter the other is Gine who just ringed out the other fighter form universe three so only the combination of four remains in play for them!"

Future Zeno smiled and said, "Goku's kids are just as fun to watch as Goku!" he said happily.

the grand Minister smiled as he said, "your words honor him and his family my lords!"

In the universe seven side the Pegasus flash sentry held his wing, "ouch loss of Wing! Every pony with wings is in pain right now I can tell!" he sound clearly hurt.

piccolo rolled his eyes, "Not in as much pain if universe three are able to win and say wish out all of universes with is a possibility for universe twelve you would think having no erased if you lose rule would make this less scary but it doesn't!" he crossed his arms.

Beerus nodded and said, "the namak took the words right out of me and my brother's mouths" he said sadly crossing his right leg over his left, "the winner holds the fate of the other eleven universe this is even scarier because of that alone! It's no the omnikings, it's the gods and mortals of the winning team who hold all the power here!"

Whis nodded and said, "Right my lord such power shouldn't be in mortal or deity hands its why we angels and Zeno are around , and why Zeno is so child like and innocent. If he had a mortal mind he could abuse his power in so many ways, but sadly super Shenron is just as strong if not stronger and has no will of his own and listen to who ever makes the wish!"

Back down below in the action.

the fusion was still firing using it's remaining wing to block in coming attacks.

Eight Teen looked to her husband and her brother and said, "This is nuts we're not making head way!"

Krillin then sighed and said, "I have an idea but your not going to like it as it involves us ringing ourselves out to take this four being fusion with us!"

Seven teen adjusted his glove and said, "go on brother in law?" he asked in a friendly tone

Krillin sounded nervous but he spoke, "Well he is only focusing on in coming ki blast if we attack the ring below him and manage to get close enoguht for a point blank blast below him we could make the ring cave in under his wait he can't fly with one wing so it would work!"

Eight nodded as she held her left hand out already charging same as her twin, "Ok then GINE VEGETA KEEP FIRING KRILLIN HAS A PLAN!"

Vegeta growled as he yelled out, "THEN IT BEST BE GOOD LITTLE MAN!" He said as he rapidly fired with Gine.

As the fusion focused on blocking those strikes while still firing off his rapid fire barrage of ki blast, Krillin 17 and 18 moved closer while avoiding him till they where at this feet and fired down with all they had.

in a moment the ground sunk and with it the fused fighter.

Seventeen looked up the sink was happening to fast for him to grab onto a ledge as he crossed his arms as they fell, "Well it worked Krillin! We ringed out four fighters in one at the coast of three! Now it's just two universes left! This pretty much redeems you for last year!"

Krillin smiled and rubbed the back of his head and said, "yeah I know! Wish we could have held in longer as this is a demotion for you as you aren't the final three of our team this year!"

Eight teen patted her husband on the head as she happily said, "it's ok Krillin it's over! Shame hit got ringed out by a Blank man, and shame those blank men are all that's left!"

As they start to glow signaling they were about to appear in the stands Seven teen said, "yes I do not like this Blank men!"

They all then appeared in the stands.

Above the five remaining Saiyan where fighting black and white copies of themselves.

the grand minister then said, "and we are down to the final two universe the saiyans of universe seven and the Blank men of universe twelve."

Goku smiled as he clashed with his copy both super saiyan blue plus Kaioken as he said, "on a normal day this would be fun!"

Vegeta was trading Galick gun blast with his copy as he said, "Kakarot speaks the truth! This would be great training if the fate of our universe won't be in the hands of there universe if we lost!"

Gohan was trading punches with his copy as he smirked and said, " yeah about that I think I have a plan! They have no thought! And there isn't much of the ring left and they only have one flyer in the form of Twilight's copy!"

Gine smirked as she said, "I see where this is going! Sister be ready to grab someone!"

Twilight smirked as she clashed fist with her copy and said, "Oh I like this on three one two three!"

In a moment all five saiyans fired there strongest blast at the ground.

in a moment there was a big flash as Goku and vegeta appeared in the stands along with four blank men.

when the light died down one blank man copy of Midnight was flying and the real midnight was holding on to Gohan and Gine's wrist keeping them in play.

the grand minister said," the ring is gone so I guess time out, three for universe Seven one for universe Twelve once more universe seven has won the tournament of power!"

the omnikigns smiled as the dragonballs appeared and super Shenron was summoned.

Gine and Gohan start flying with there Ki as the Minister smiled and asked, "Ok winners what is your wish.

Gine and said, "I hear universe 13 through 18 were erased we wish for there return!"

The minister translate the wish and super Shenron granted it.

Future Zeno yelled out, "YAY MORE FIGHTERS NEXT YEAR!"

Zeno smiled and said, "I know it'll be super great! We should each make another universe so we can have even more fighters."

Later on in universe Seven on earth.

Everyone was gathered at a capsule corp party,

Gine was dancing with Cabba the only one form another universe at it, as she said, "Well Cabba seven is back to back champions!"

Cabba smiled as he said, "And you are the most beautiful women in all the universe!" he said happily.

Bulma who was holding her daughter said, "Smooth!

Sunset was happily dancing with shallot as she said, "now all that's left to do is gather our dragonballs in a few months and memory wipe the world!"

Goten was blushing as he danced with an equally red Diamond tiara.

Trunks and Mai where happily dancing as Trunks said, " yeah totally!"

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

In capsule corp the rainbooms were talking.

applejack crossed her arms, "So again explain why I am here and not helping my trenderhoof move us in to that house Bulma gave us? While trusting Gine to baby sit my daughter?"

twilight held out the dragon radar as she said, "Why simple the dragonballs charged and I offered us to get them! I made six copies of the radar so we can all just go one and complete this adventure, come on we battled we powered up we helped save the world only thing left before we are officially z-fighters is this!"

Pinkie pie took one vanished then reappeared with a ball and said, "Well I got mine!"

the purple girl held out one too and said, "So did I!"

Sunset took a radar, "Ok then I guess just me applejack Rarity Fluttershy and Rainbow are left then." She then walked out side and flow off as the other girls copied her.

Later on Applejack was landing as In the forest shooting Ki at a T-rex who was running around scared as she said, "NOW YOU GIVE THAT THERE DRAGONBALL YOU EAT BACK!" she then made a ki blade cover her left hand and in a moment the dinosaur's eyes widen.

It's eyes widen as a stink filled the air and the radar beeped and Applejack blinked before saying, "… I think cutting you open would be less cross! I have to go get some gloves now"

Elsewhere

Fluttershy was growling as she was beating up a mountain bandit with a sword who was three fit bigger then her! She punched him in the gut making him caught up blood.

She growled as she ripped the dragonball witch was on a necklace off his neck as she yelled, "TRY TO MUG ME!? YOU BASTARD!" She then smiled as he fell and she stomped on his left knee making it bend the other way before she sparked her aura and flow off.

Meanwhile

Rarity was standing on top a pile of what looked like solider in red ribbon uniforms the dragonball in her lap as she filed her left nails, "I broke nails on your skulls! You jerks! Your so many seasons ago!

that is when a dust and burn covered Rainbow dash landed before her holding her own dragonball as she said, "I get volcano you get soldiers! I feel like yours was more epic!"

Rarity nodded as she said, "Kind of just by numbers and I didn't use ki blast just punches to give them a chance!"

Elsewhere.

sunset was panting in the desert waste land as she pulled the dragonball out of the sand and she smiled and said, "and got it!"

Later on at Capsule corp the seven girls all put there dragonballs together.

Sunset smiled as she adjusted her hair and happily said, "Eternal Shenron by your name we summon you forth!"

In a moment the balls glow as the dragon formed.

Shenron roared as he said, "I am Eternal Shenron speak your wishes so they may be granted, so I can go!"

sunset smiled and said, "hi Shenron we need a memory wipe on everyone who reject and feared the saiyans you know so they don't remember so we can go back to our old lives!"

The Green dragon's eyes widen as he said, "Ok it's done! Next wish!"

Applejack crossed her arms and said, "As much as ah hate to say it. There are three girls Scootaloo Applebloom and Sweete belle darkness fills there hearts or is starting to we wish that away so they can have another chance."

Shenron's eyes glow for five minutes before he said, "there I think I got it all!... I think! If I didn't I'll give you a third wish next time you summon me!" he then vanished and the balls scattered again.

Applejack smiled, "Well I guess it's official we're Z-fighters!"

Rainbow dash smiled as she crossed her arms, " yeah and we have alien boyfriends.. and we graduate next year… geee not how I thought I would be at the end of highschool!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses before taking them off and letting her hair down, "Same here! But unlike you all I am a goddess!" she said turning back into Midnight for a moment before powering down.

rarity then rolled her eyes as she was still filing her nails, "I am not bowing!"

years later in a field.

Gine was avoiding strikes form a Kid named ubb who was growling with a massive white aura around him.

She crossed her arms and said, "Dad was right! You are his rebirth! Now uub you got some power but you lack control! I am pretty close to Bulma brief and my grandfather is the ox King tell you what you let me train you and I'll pay you so you can help your village I am sure me and Cabba's son would like someone to train with too so what do you say?"

uub stopped before blinking and saying, "sounds fair!"

Gine smiled as she said, "Nimbus!" the cloud came down as Gine flow up and she said, "Get on the cloud we start now!"

the end!


End file.
